mi villano, mi amado
by andromedaaiorossayita
Summary: un planeta maldito, enamorada de el por curiosidad de ver, ahora ha regresado muchos milenios después, hay un problema:el: el enemigo que quiere la tierra y ella: la justiciera que debe protegerla
1. Chapter 1

Otro proyecto ¡no me guinden! Salen solos y no puedo evitar aunque sea dejar las bases para que no se me olvide.

Tranquilas, que seguiré todo lo que tengo en mi cabecita ¡no las dejaré guindando!

Deben leer el preludio y el prólogo, no son habladurías mías, son partes de la historia muy, pero que muy importantes.

¡Denme ánimo! ¡Y háganme saber que no soy la única fan de Diamante por todo el fanfiction con un hermoso REVIEW!

Sailor moon, es propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi, yo solo, disfruto con sus personajes.

Mi villano, mi amado

Preludio.

El planeta Némesis brillaba en todo su esplendor, su cielo azul era del mas puro que se pudiese conseguir, su hermoso sol, era el mismo de todos pero mas dorado, mas brillante, los tonos de verde de los pastizales eran un espectáculo, sus colores parecían la paleta de un pintor y el palacio, el hermoso palacio que era copia fiel de un palacio de una película terrestre llamada la Bella y la Bestia, se alzaba como símbolo de grandeza y majestuosidad, las lunas negras en las frentes de todos sus habitantes, eran símbolos que portaban con orgullo, el lema de ese planeta, la sabiduría te hace grande, la humildad humano y el conocimiento enriquece, el juego favorito, control mental y en fin, que Némesis era el planeta de una belleza sobrecogedora donde vivían los habitantes de la mitad de familias portadora de marcas negras y poderes obscuros que no eran afines a la maldad.

En el palacio, sonaba un llanto de vida, una promesa de linaje, alguien lloraba a todo pulmón desafiando a la vida a que no lo quisiera –ya no lloges. Decía la reina canturreando –ya no lloges pequeño Diamante. Dijo riendo –es tan hegmmoso, como su padge. La mucama sonrió.

-así es majestad, es copia del rey. Ella asintió y besó la frente de su hijo que ya era engalanada por la luna negra, al minuto de nacer, esta se perfilaba en los infantes y desde allí, hasta su muerte que con la extinción del alma, se extinguía el poder -es ciegto Migian, eges tan hegmoso mon petit. Dijo la reina, el niño rió silenciosamente y bufó –se sabe guapo majestad. Dijo la mucama, la reina sonrió con dulzura –clago que si, segá muy guapo y deseado y. la puerta sonó.

-oui. Dijo la reina –majestad. Dijo su otra mucama, María –el general Phanton ha llegado ya junto al rey. Ella asintió y se acomodó en el lecho para poder mirar a los 2 hombres que llegaban –Cristal. Dijo Phanton apareciendo en la puerta y corriendo hacia ella –hermosa. Dijo el rey Diamante imitando a su amigo y llegando a la cama, se sentó en esta, ambas mucamas se retiraron con discreción –es hermoso el infante. Dijo Phanton - ¿Cómo se llama? Preguntó, los orgullosos padres se miraron y respondieron:

-Diamante. Dijeron con orgullo –es un gran nombre. Dijo Phanton –es el mío. Dijo el rey con arrogancia, eso le hizo acreedor de un golpetazo –ya, cállate. Dijo su amigo con una sonrisa mientras el rey abrazaba a su mujer y a su hijo –los dejo solos, me aseguraré de que Anthony no se pase de listo. Dijo mientras salía –ese Phanton. Dijo la reina Cristal –nunca va a cambiag. –jamás. Dijo el rey mientras besaba la frente de su mujer –hemos hecho un buen trabajo. Dijo el rey –todo lo hacemos bien mon amour. Dijo la reina, el asintió –sip, es verdad. El la miraba –te he extrañado mucho sol de mis días. –yo igual a ti sange de mi vida, pgomesa de amog. Dijo ella mientras sus labios se unían dulcemente.

Días después, el reino entero miraba la ceremonia de bautismo o como lo llamaban en Némesis, iniciación, del príncipe, un pequeño grupo en la catedral y otro mas grande desde las pantallas dispuestas en las plazas o en sus casas, en las salas, un sacerdote llamado Froy, de cabellos pajizos y ojos azul pálido prescindía La ceremonia, el templo, era una gran edificación blanca, con motivos góticos en su construcción, pero en vez de gárgolas como las que tenía una construcción que ya era habitual en París-Francia; esta poseía hermosas dríades, hadas nocturnas (hadas con la luna en la frente y alas negras) junto a ninfas y nereidas, todo un conjunto de belleza espectacular, dentro, en el templo, estaba una estatua de una mujer con vestido negro, sus cabellos azul cielo y ojos vino tinto con una luna negra en su frente, sonrisa maternal y sus manos sosteniendo el origen de su poder y el de sus hijos, el sacerdote se arrodilló y oró:

-querida Nix, tu que de la obscuridad del inicio fuiste la designada a cuidar de esta familia, guardianes del lado bondadoso del ojo hipnótico, te pedimos que bendigas este momento. La luna brilló y los ojos de la estatua parecieron estar vivos por un momento –bendice a tu hijo, el príncipe de Némesis, dale la aprobación que todo nemesiano espera. El bebé Diamante se levitó de los brazos de su madre, mientras su luna brillaba fuertemente de color negro.

-será muy fuerte. Decían los miembros de la corte –muy poderoso. Indicaban los del consejo legislativo, los sicays frotaban sus manos.

-en 20 años ha nacido un bebé que promete sacar el ojo azul. El sacerdote sonreía, cada vez pasaba lo mismo con la familia real - ¡muéstranos su energía! Una poderosa luz azul bañó el sitio –será noble y bondadoso. Dijo el pueblo a su fin, el bebé regresó a los brazos de su madre –quedas así iniciado, bajo la protección de la diosa, tu nombre: Diamante y tu misión: proteger y cuidar este planeta. Dijo el sacerdote conmovido mientras todo el pueblo celebraba en el templo.

En la noche, se hizo un baile donde celebraron lo bien que había salido esa iniciación, desde el padre de Diamante, el rey Diamante XX no se recordaba algo tan fastuoso, todos reían, comían, bailaban y disfrutaban del motivo de celebración, cuando las puertas del salón se abrieron y una mujer cuyos cabellos dorados besaban el suelo apareció –Lizzy. Dijo el rey, la princesa Lizzy, quien a ese momento de la historia había sido elevada al puesto de reina de uno de los países de uno de los continentes mas fuertes del planeta, había caído enamorado ante el rey pero a el, nunca le interesó ni siquiera como amiga, debido a la frialdad de la mujer y a su complejo de superioridad, el rey siendo acaudalado, pero de espíritu sencillo, era capaz de convivir en el entorno de los mas humildes hasta el de los mas poderoso y en una de sus convivencias con la clase media, hizo realidad para la reina Cristal, el cuento de "Cenicienta" los ojos azules de la forastera miraron el cuadro real, la música se interrumpió.

¡como has podido cambiarme a mi por esta lambesuelas! Gritó la mujer descorazonada - ¡yo jamás te amé! Respondió el rey exaltado, la sailor que estaba detrás de su trono se dejó ver, Darlet, la hermana del rey, de cabellos azul cielo y ojos vino tinto, peinada como su cuñada, Lizzy la miró y miró el cuadro real.

- ¿crees que te has salvado? ¿cierto? ¡no! ¡si tu no eres mío! ¡si el trono del planeta no es mío! ¡no será de nadie! El rey se levantó y fue protegido inmediatamente por Phanton - ¿Qué harás

¿Elizabeth? ¡No puedes hacer nada! ¡Cristal es mi reina! Ella rió de manera fría.

-eso no será así ¡Diamante! ¡Eso no será así! Un báculo de madera vieja y retorcida salió de su mano izquierda - ¡es una bruja nemesiana! Exclamó Phanton, pero antes de que nadie pudiera hacer nada, con un poder elevó al príncipe de brazos de su madre y lo atrajo hasta ubicarlo a su frente inmediato.

-te maldigo maldito mocoso, el día que cumplas 21 años, veas la luz de luna quedarás congelado, todos quedaremos congelados, y solo la maldad podrá despertarte siendo así, que si algún espíritu bondadoso lo intentara, morirá al solo tocarte, como sello de esto, el planeta mas luminoso por su bondad dentro de su tiniebla será teñido por la obscuridad ¡que se cumpla mi maldición! Gritó ella mientras el poder inundaba al pequeño, Phanton lanzó una daga pero ya era tarde, a pesar de lograr matar a la bruja que había maldecido al rey del planeta, no pudo impedir que la maldición entrara dentro del pequeño haciéndolo llorar de dolor –mi bebé, no. Decía la reina de rodillas, el rey, dio un alarido como un animal herido –se termina todo. Dijo la sailor con dolor mientras todo mundo salía del salón, rato después la reina preguntó:

- ¿no hay nada que podamos haceg? Todos la miraron –me temo que no, mas prohibirle la noche es lo mejor que podemos hacer. Dijo el rey –debemos irnos. Dijo Phanton - ¿Qué pasa? Preguntó el rey –el cielo se ha obscurecido, toda la vegetación muere. –no, no puede ser. Dijo el –si no puedes detenerlo, por lo menos hay que hacer campos nuevos. El rey asintió y se levantó, dejó a una deprimida reina, a un niño llorando de dolor y a una sailor desconsolada.


	2. Chapter 2

Capi 2 ¡ya lo dije! ¡Debo preparar el escenario para que puedan seguir mi nueva loca historia! Espero les guste mucho y le den su apoyo.

¡Denme ánimo! ¡Con un espectacular REVIEW!

Sailor moon, es propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi, yo solo intento darle vida al mejor personaje masculino de la serie.

Apertura.

7 años habían pasado desde la maldición, el planeta que otrora fuera hermoso, ahora era negro con un cielo que parecía la noche eterna, el suelo otrora verde, era negro y como de un inmenso cañón, negro, negro, todo negro, muy pocas partes boscosas, pocas mas de praderas, y animales, muy pocos, la mayoría murieron y fueron criogenizados, para poder obtener carne y demás alimentos, actualmente la familia de la luna negra, se alimentaba de productos hechos en laboratorios, era eso o morían de inanición, muy pocas cosas eran cultivadas y esas, eran las mas caras, la reina pese a eso, había dado a luz a otros 2 hijos, la prohibición de traer niños al mundo mas que 3 por familia se instaló después, el rey le daba todo el poder posible al planeta, pero era muy poco lo que podía hacer y en un acto desesperado, tanto poder brindó que sus reservas mágicas se acabaron y el rey usó su energía vital como poder causándole la muerte, la reina Cristal, se vio obligada a dirigir el país y a sostener un cristal que reclamaba por su verdadero portador cada día, un poco mas.

Sin embargo, del otro lado de la galaxia, en la Luna, nacía una hermosa princesa de cabellos rubios y ojos azules –te llamarás Serena. Dijo la reina Serendi con alegría teniendo en brazos a su princesa junto a uno de sus generales, quien ahora era conocido como rey, el rey Keith, de cabellos rubios y ojos verdes, sus cabello hasta media espalda y sus ojos de un verde esmeralda precioso, sonreía a su mujer y su bebé –son hermosas ambas. Dijo mientras besaba la frente de su reina.

A pesar de todo, los niños en Némesis pudieron crecer y Diamante se volvió un hermoso joven de 21 años, miraba expectante desde las ventanas tintadas de su dormitorio la eterna noche, suspiró desencantado ya que todas las pinturas de su habitación y de todo el castillo eran de un planeta con cielos azules y verdes praderas y el solo tenía negro, negro, negro y mas negro –estoy harto del negro. Dijo a la nada, su luna negra, sus aretes, símbolo de hombría negros, todo era negro –no quiero mas negro en mi vida. Dijo el, intentó salir de su dormitorio pero la puerta estaba cerrada con llave –maldición. Murmuró mientras pataba su gran cama –mi madre me ha dejado encerrado, desde los 21 recién cumplidos que tengo, se porta como maniática y mi padrino Phanton, la apoya que es lo peor. Bufó el joven –pero que va, esto lo termino. Dijo abriendo la ventana, sonrió triunfante y salió del dormitorio –al fin, libertad. Dijo riendo con goce, caminó por los techados jardines, con un rayo azul, destruyó el techo para ver mejor, si le quedaba la noche eterna, por lo menos que le acompañen las estrellas, pero al ver la luna, algo pasó, se puso pálido y sintió un increíble dolor, le costaba respirar mas y mas cada vez mas, sentía como todo se le adormecía y como iba perdiendo movilidad, comenzó a boquear, hasta que un increíble sueño se apoderó de el, no podía aguantar, cerraba sus ojos y veía como todo se congelaba.

El rumor del planeta congelado, se expandió por toda la galaxia, la princesa Serena quien contaba ya con unos 14 años miraba desde la Luna una foto holográfica del planeta negro metálico –Serena, llamó Rey - ¿Qué pasa Rey? Preguntó ella –tu madre ha dicho que deberás ir a la tierra en 2 días. Ella miró.

-oh amiga, yo no me quiero comprometer. Rey asintió –lo se, pero el príncipe Endimiun ha dicho que… - ¡que me importa lo que diga ese animal! ¡No me quiero casar! Rey sussiró –lo se Serena, pero eso escapa de ti y de mi. Ella asintió –es verdad. Dijo - ¿Qué piensas? Preguntó Rey –que quiero conocer este planeta. –pe, pero Serena. Dijo Rey escandalizada mientras caminaba hacia su amiga –es, es una locura, sabes de la maldición del planeta. –son cuentos de Mina. Dijo Serena, Rey bufó y negó:

-no lo creo. Dijo mientras la miraba –no y no, no lo creo. Serena rió –le tienes miedo a un planeta abandonado y congelado. –congelado si, lleno de zombis también. Serena se dirigió a la puerta –ba amiga, no te preocupes. Dijo mientras reía y salía del dormitorio dejando a una Rey confundida.

A los días, la princesa Serena logró escaparse y pilotar una nave de su armada hasta el planeta, siendo hija de un ex general, era lógico que había aprendido a hacer esas cosas, llegó al palacio real que vio al traspasar la admósfera y aterrizó en el patio principal, miró a su alrededor, todo estaba congelado –es tan hermoso. Dijo –y hace tanto frío. Con su magia apareció un abrigo rosa, se lo puso y siguió caminando, todo desierto, todo abandonado y congelado, miró a un par de mucamas que estaban en el suelo, ella pensó que estaban muertas pero en realidad, estaban dormidas, se siguió acercando mas a una puerta, era la sala del trono, una mujer con una niña de cabellos rosa se hallaba en esta, ambas abrazadas, ambas dormidas, ella siguió recorriendo el castillo hasta que llegó a una habitación, en ella, estaba el hombre más bello que hubiera visto jamás, sus hermosos cabellos grises y su hermosa luna negra –que, que guapo. Dijo la princesa sintiendo en su corazón como si algo la uniera a el –es tan hermoso. Se acercó un poco mas y escuchó su respiración calmada –está dormido. Dijo, acarició su frente y se espantó ante la frialdad de la piel –ojalá te pudieras quedar conmigo guapo príncipe. Dijo mientras acariciaba su rostro, se acercó un poco mas a el y colocó sus labios sobre los del joven, pero a la mitad de esto, sintió una opresión en el pecho, que se ahogaba, que no respiraba y cayó sobre el pecho de su desconocido amado muerta sin haberlo previsto, muerta por un beso.

La Luna cayó mucho después, y la reina hizo renacer a su hija junto a sus guerreros y a aquí hubiera sido su marido, pero hubo un detalle, la reina modificó la memoria de todos, para que creyeran que ella amaba al príncipe de la tierra, la única manera de romper ese conjuro, sería encontrando aquel Amor que consiguió en el planeta helado,su verdadero amor, que ella dudaba que alguna vez despertara de su sueño de hielo, así que Serena, en la tierra, creció creyendo que amaba al príncipe Endimiun y fue así, hasta la llegada de alguien que despertó millones de años después, hasta la llegada de el.


	3. Chapter 3

El tercer capi ¡gracias a mis reviewers anónimos! (aún no se porqué fanfiction no muestra sus reviews t.t) pero por ustedes hago este capi ¡por tener 2 reviews en menos de 24 horas! ¡muuuchas gracias!¡fans de Diamante! Espero pasen por mis otras historias.

Notarán que tomé una escena del animé y la modifiqué un poco ¡espero guste!

Oootra cosita ¡si hay alguna fan de twilight! Y nota un parecido del diálogo de Jacob en amanecer con algo que puse en el fic les cuento que: cuando lo escribía simplemente me llegó para explicar a cabalidad mi teoría del alma gemela, así que el uso de todo casi calcado no fue intencional, simplemente, llegó con el momento.

¡Denme ánimo! ¡Con un hermoso REVIEW!

Sailor moon, es propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi, yo solo me esfuerzo en el phandon de Diamante y Serena.

Primera vista.

La familia de la luna negra, había atacado el futuro y un Endimiun preocupado, al ver el estado de ese ataque y que eran derrotados, mandó a una consternada niña de cabellos rubios y ojos azules a buscar ayuda, esta pequeñita de nombre Serena a la cual se le terminó diciendo lunita, por la luna creciente de su frente, fue la que anunció a las sailors del peligro que corrían, enfrentaron a sus primeros enemigos, las 4 hermanas de la persecución y el poderoso Rubeus, quienes fueron derrotados por el equipo de las sailors en una batalla casi fatal, la noticia dada por Esmeralda en el trono no complació a los príncipes Diamante, Zafiro y Black Lady –así que fueron débiles después de todo. Dijo la joven de cabellos rosados –eran débiles Rini, por eso han sido el primer frente. Dijo el príncipe Diamante a su hermana quien se podría decir que era su versión en femenino, y no me refiero al aspecto físico, sinó a la parte emocional y a su personalidad, el príncipe Zafiro rió.

-no se que les ha extrañado de esto queridos hermanos, queríamos ver que tan fuertes eran esas guerreras y no nos han decepcionado. Diamante y Black Lady asintieron como una sola alma al comentario de Zafiro –encárgate tu, Esmeralda. Dijo el mayor de los 3 –lo haré mi príncipe, no lo decepcionaré. El asintió y ella desapareció –hermano. Dijo Black Lady mirándolo –creo que no es confiable que le dejes solo esta misión a Esmeralda. El la miró –tienes razón Rini ¿Qué sugieres? –yo iré como su sombra. Diamante repitió el gesto –que no se de cuenta. Dijo mientras la chica asentía y desaparecía –iré a ayudar a Rini. Dijo Zafiro siguiendo la estela de su hermana, el príncipe Diamante miró su copa medio llena de vino, al tiempo que la imagen de una hermosa mujer rubia aparecía en su holograficador, con un hermoso vestido blanco con dorado, la mirada de el, se perdió en las facciones de ella quien parecía desmayada, tomó de su copa y la alzó diciendo:

-todo lo que quiero será mío. Sonrió mientras miraba con mas intensidad si era posible el rostro de esa mujer –todo. Afirmó mientras su mirada codiciosa recorría la figura femenina.

La pelea con Esmeralda fue dura, sobretodo porque las sailors intuían que alguien mas le ayudaba aunque ni ella misma supiera quien, la pequeña Serena afirmaba que era hora de ir al futuro y todo mundo hizo caso, cuando el príncipe Diamante se dio cuenta que los guerreros del pasado acudían al futuro, los espió con ayuda del gran sabio y mayor fue su sorpresa al contemplar a aquella belleza de ojos celestes y de cabellos dorados como el sol y labios rosas cual pluma de garza, entendió en ese momento que debía poseerla.

En el palacio del Tokio de Cristal, el rey Endimiun había explicado la situación y tras haberlos hecho jurar de que se cuidarían, una brisa negra envolvió todo el alrededor y separó a Serena quien, teniendo a su hija en brazos era mas vulnerable ya que, las posibilidades de defensa estaban anuladas, miró al que proyectaba la risa malvada y al sus ojos conectar con los de el, sintió…como si su centro gravitatorio orbitara alrededor de el, ya no era la tierra la que la sostenía, era el, sus ojos fríos, su sonrisa arrogante y en fin, solo era el, ella no pudo evitar preguntar:

¡quien eres tu! Con un poco de temor ante esa mirada pero con mas amor que miedo –yo soy el príncipe Diamante. Dijo el joven con arrogancia –Diamante….Diamante…Diamante…Diamante…Diamante. ese sería su nuevo mantra, su nueva oración, su palabra divina –y ahora tu vendrás conmigo. Cuando Darien trató de detenerla, Diamante sacó el ojo hipnótico y anuló a las 4 sailors y al príncipe de la tierra, pero eso a Serena no le importó nada, solo le importaba el y un recuerdo que aparecía en su mente.

FLASH BACK.

Serena siguió recorriendo el castillo hasta que llegó a una habitación, en ella, estaba el hombre más bello que hubiera visto jamás, sus hermosos cabellos grises y su hermosa luna negra –que, que guapo. Dijo la princesa sintiendo en su corazón como si algo la uniera a el –es tan hermoso. Se acercó un poco mas y escuchó su respiración calmada –está dormido. Dijo, acarició su frente y se espantó ante la frialdad de la piel –ojalá te pudieras quedar conmigo guapo príncipe. Dijo mientras acariciaba su rostro, se acercó un poco mas a el y colocó sus labios sobre los del joven, pero a la mitad de esto, sintió una opresión en el pecho, que se ahogaba, que no respiraba y cayó sobre el pecho de su desconocido amado muerta.

FIN FLASH BACK.

Ella se sentía elevar, lanzó a la pequeña lunita hacia las chicas y sintió el agarre de el en su brazo lo cual hizo que su c cuerpo transmitiera una corriente eléctrica –aunque el conejo haya escapado de mis manos, en realidad, tu eres el premio que yo buscaba. Y con el poderoso zumbido del ojo, el cual, la incitaba a verlo con una fuerza gravitatoria, Serena cayó bajo el poder del príncipe Diamante, estaba bajo su control y con ella como trofeo, el desapareció, Darien gritó de dolor –descuida Darien. Dijo su yo del futuro apareciendo –creo que se a donde se la llevó el príncipe. Aseguró con voz seria.

Cuando Serena despertó, se colocó la mano en la cabeza, las imágenes del planeta Némesis no dejaban de acudir a esta y una y otra vez, se regresaban al chico durmiente y al beso de su muerte, miró su alrededor confundida tratando de reconocer el lugar, se miró al sentir una hermosa tela que la cubría y sus hombros al igual que su espalda desnuda –pero ¿y este vestido? ¿Y mi medallón? Tomó el broche que se encontraba a la altura de su mano izquierda - ¿Dónde estoy? Se preguntó mirando el alrededor –pero, mas importante ¿Dónde está el? Y su respuesta fue inmediata al escuchar su voz.

-despertaste pronto, no me sorprende que lo hicieras, ya que eres tu, aunque mi palacio, no es buen sitio para despertar. Ella se levantó de la cama y lo miró - ¿te llamas Diamante? ¿Verdad? el asintió –es hora de que hablemos sailor moon. Dijo mientras la alzaba, pero ella no demostró temor, ya habiendo recuperado sus poderes como habitante de la luna, poseía habilidades levitatoria que podía invertir en ella y en terceros provocando así uno de los mas grandes sustos de Sami de toda su vida, ella lo miró, como el la miraba - ¡espera no! Gritó mientras le detenía la mano y la unía con la de el –por favor, por favor, no me malignices. Pidió la joven - ¿Cómo esperas que no lo haga si tú estás enamorada de el? Preguntó –yo…yo pensé que era así Di, Diamante. Dijo ella tragando saliva –pero ahora, no estoy segura. El la miró suspicaz –yo, yo te conozco. El negó –eso es imposible neo reina. Dijo con calma mientras el sin querer o queriendo sin saberlo, apretaba la mano que tenían unida –no puedes conocerme porque mi planeta no existe en tu tiempo. –te equivocas. Dijo ella segura –yo lo se, yo te vi, príncipe Diamante, yo te vi en tu natal Némesis. –de seguro eso te lo explicó el rey. - ¡no! Gritó la joven ruborizándose de repente, el la miró con interés –tu estabas allí, dormido, cuando yo te vi, estabas frío pero vivo, me acerqué, no pude evitarlo, eras tan guapo. El se quedó helado ante la sonrisa cándida de esa joven, con la otra mano, ella le tocó los labios –los besé, lo recuerdo bien. Ahora, era el quien se había ruborizado - ¿tu? ¿Tu me besaste? –si, lo recuerdo y después. Ella tembló –todo se puso helado, sentía que me congelaba por dentro y yo…perdí el conocimiento, supongo que morí. El asintió –cuando desperté, solo estaba el gran sabio junto a mi, no había ningún otro cuerpo.-quizás. Dijo la joven especulando –cuando mi padre se dio cuenta de que no estaba, mandó a buscarme y como había dicho que quería conocer el lugar del planeta maldito y me escapé, el fue por mi y me encontró y me llevó a la luna y. el asintió –no quieres que te malignice ¿verdad? Ella negó –no, no quiero. Confirmó –pero en ese caso, quiero que te quedes Serena. Ella asintió –Diamante, tengo una curiosidad. Dijo –adelante. Dijo el –quiero saber ¿Cómo saben tus labios? El la miró con una sonrisa pícara mientras ella se ruborizaba mas si era posible –recuerda que ya te besé. Dijo apresurada –y eran tan fríos pero tan cálidos y yo. El sonrió.

-mmmm, déjame ver ¿tu quieres que yo te bese? Ella asintió –podría malignizarte en el proceso ¿no lo has pensado? Ella negó - ¿Por qué no lo has pensado sailor moon? Preguntó –porque se que tu estás atado a mi, como yo a ti, es decir, ya no es la tierra la que nos sostiene, es el sentimiento. El le tomó el rostro –eres…tan hermosa…hermosa. Dijo mientras se acercaba y unía sus labios a los de ella, ella recordó el primer beso con Darien y entendió en ese momento, que ese beso había sido de cartón comparado con el que recibía ahora, con todo el amor que este ser conocido desconocido le entregaba en sus labios y su lengua, cuando se separaron, ambos tenían la misma mirada –no te dejarán quedar. Dijo el regresándolos al suelo a ambos, ella lo abrazó –no dejes que me lleve Diamante. Dijo mientras lo aferraba, el la aferró con la misma fuerza –jamás Serena, jamás mi amor. Dijo con convicción mientras repetía ese beso maravilloso para ambos.


	4. Chapter 4

Hago este capi por mi cuarto review en menos de 24 horas ¡ojalá la cosa siga cayendo igual de bien! ¡Gracias Alumiine! ¡Eres la mejor!

Espero les encante este capi ¡no odien a Black Lady! Ella solo quiere proteger a su hermano.

¡Denme ánimos! ¡Con un inestimable REVIEW!

Sailor moon es propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi, yo solo le doy vida a mi pareja favorita.

Días en la base y el ceder en el rescate.

Darien buscó la base, indicada por el rey Endimiun, pero al llegar al lugar, un campo de fuerza el cual, cubría la base y hacía parecer que todo estaba deshabitado, le impidió el paso, molesto porque creyó que las indicaciones de su yo eran falsas, regresó al castillo del Tokio de cristal, por otro lado, los amantes estaban abrazados en silencio, esperando que se alejara-ya se fue. Dijo Diamante por fin –que bueno. Dijo Serena aliviada –ven, ven para mostrarte toda la base. Dijo el contento saliendo del cuarto junto a ella, llegaron al inicio –es grande, me recuerda a las bases de batalla. Dijo con admiración –lleva el mismo proceso. Dijo el haciéndola entrar por un sector de la construcción diferente, ella lo miró - ¿no me llevarás por las salas de trampa?-no, no eres el enemigo, como bien sabes, las salas de trampa dan a rines de batalla hasta unirse al ring principal que sería mi trono. Ella asintió –no deseo mostrarte esos lugares. Dijo mientras la paseaba por las otras salas, que incluían una sala de entretenimiento con simulador virtual de videojuegos, otra para jugar con juegos de mesa, una biblioteca, el comedor y las habitaciones.

-no te quedarás acá. Dijo Diamante - ¿he? Preguntó Serena –como mi bien mas preciado. Dijo el mientras le regalaba una sonrisa –no te quiero dejar donde puedan dañarte. - ¿lo dices por Esmeralda? Preguntó ella, el asintió –no eres mi enemiga hermosa, pero si eres enemiga de mi causa y eso si, es complicado. –Diamante, yo te amo. Dijo ella muerta de la vergüenza –pero no puedo consentir que quieras ni conquistar la tierra, ni destruirla. –entiendo tu punto hermosa, pero no voy a ceder en mis ambiciones, aunque te amo, y lo sabes, ese es mi sueño y no voy a dejarlo. Ella entristeció –pero ya. Dijo el mientras se daba la vuelta y le acariciaba el rostro –tomemos esto como tiempo de tregua, ya nos ocuparemos de eso. Ella asintió.

-de acuerdo. Dijo mientras sonreía, llegaron al trono –que hermoso. Dijo Serena admirativa –hermano por fin has… Black Lady se quedó de piedra al mirar a Serena –aún, aún tiene la luna dorada ¡hermano! ¡Dijiste que la malignizarías! –lo se Rini. Dijo Diamante colocándose en frente de Serena para protegerla –pero ella me ama. - ¡no es cierto hermano! ¡Seguro es una estratagema! ¡Ella es nuestro enemigo! Gritó y acto seguido, sacó el ojo amarillo - ¡no Black Lady! Gritó Diamante al mirar la mirada de su amada.

- ¡dime la verdad sailor moon! ¡A quien amas! Serena respondió en tono monocorde –al príncipe Diamante. El aludido, a todas estas, había sacado el ojo verde y con el poder de este, hizo cerrar el ojo hipnótico a su hermana lanzándola a la pared de paso - ¡hermano! Gimió ella - ¡como te atreves Black Lady! ¡Como te has atrevido a hacerle eso a Serena! La muchacha se levantó con dolor.-porque debía comprobar que no nos engañaba hermano. Serena se acercó a la espalda de Diamante y desde allí, miró a Black Lady que se acercaba a su hermano con determinación.

- ¡tu que me miras sailor moon! Gritó la peli rosa encolerizada, ella tragó - ¿te puedo decir Rini? Preguntó Serena con temor - ¡no! Rugió la otra con ira - ¡para ti! ¡Soy Black Lady! ¡Princesa de Némesis y la que tomará el mando si su hermano se vuelve un idiota enamorado! Diamante la apartó de si - ¡no debes faltarle el respeto así a ella Lady! Serena salió de la espalda de el y se colocó en frente de su ahora, malvada y hostil cuñada.

-se que debías comprobarlo Black Lady, pero yo si amo a tu hermano. - ¡no puedes amarlo porque ni siquiera lo conoces! Ella negó –el ya lo sabe. Afirmó –y entiendo si tu y yo somos enemigas, pero no quiero que esta tregua que hemos tomado tu hermano y yo, pues, te lastime… Serena fue puesta a salvo por Diamante, al ver que Black Lady se dirigía a su cuello - ¡después de todo lo que nos ha hecho la tierra! ¡Te has enamorado de una maldita terrestre y pones en peligro! ¡Todo lo que hemos logrado! Gritó y acto seguido, cruzó la cara de su hermano de una bofetada espectacular.

-esto lo sabrán Zafiro y Esmeralda y el gran sabio y echaremos a esta perra de aquí. Dijo y acto seguido desapareció –Díam. Dijo Serena al mirarle la cara, el estaba como una estatua –Díam ¿Díam? Preguntó colocándole la mano en la mejilla lastimada –déjalo así hermosa. –lamento que te hayas peleado con tu hermana por mi culpa. –esa Rini me las paga. Ella asintió con tristeza y lágrimas -hey

Pero ¿Por qué lloras tu? Preguntó con dulzura abrazándola –porque te has peleado con ella, se ve que la adoras y yo. Ella se calló pues el le puso el dedo en los labios –ya hermosa, no llores, esa situación la arreglaré yo con Rini ¿está bien? Ella asintió –vamos a mostrarte el lugar donde estarás a salvo. Dijo y se dirigieron a la parte de atrás del trono.

-pero Díam, aquí… ella se interrumpió al ver la cara de el.

-como ¿Cómo me has llamado? –Díam, es un apodo yo…yo lo acabo de inventar. Dijo ella avergonzada - ¿y de donde lo sacaste hermosa? Preguntó –verás, pensé en decirte de manera especial, y lo único que me llegó a la cabeza fue "Daimond". El rió.

-ese es mi nombre en inglés. Ella asintió –así es, y luego quedó Daim. –pero yo me llamo Diamante. Dijo el, ella repitió el gesto.

-lo se y Daim se hizo Díam, cuando invertí las letras ¿no te gusta? Porque si quieres lo cambio, digo yo, no tengo problema en decirte cualquier otro que a ti se te ocurra, yo solo decía ese porque… la perorata fue interrumpida por un beso magistral, cuando se soltaron, ella lo abrazó.

-esa fue una forma eficaz de pedirme silencio. Susurró –lo fue, me encanta el nombre Díam, lo puedes dejar, es dulce como tu. Ella se puso roja –ahora si, puedo preguntar ¿si esto es una pared? ¿Como vas a ocultarme aquí? –este, es un lugar secreto que hicimos Zafiro y yo. Dijo Diamante, pulsó un botón y la pared rodó para dar paso a una puerta de madera que ocultaba un túnel de manera magistral, caminaron por el y cuando salieron, Serena se sorprendió al ver un jardín del tamaño de un valle, con caminos, un lago, un puente y muchos árboles, incluso tenía el cielo despejado y un hermoso sol los acariciaba.

- ¡oh! Exclamó ella anonadada –es uno de los pocos lujos reales que le hemos dado a la base, ya que, en Némesis tenemos muy pocos campos verdes y Zafiro y yo siempre hemos amado la naturaleza y por eso. –hicieron este edén. –así es. Dijo Diamante, caminaron por todo el camino de adoquines hasta llegar a una puerta –está en el centro de la base. Dedujo Serena.

-si, pero del otro lado de esta pared, rodean los cuartos de la parte de trampas. Ella asintió, miró un dormitorio todo blanco –no lo tenía preparado a cabalidad, ya que pensé raptarte de hoy para hoy y solo hicimos esto a la carrera. –no quiero saber entonces ¿Cómo haces las cosas cuando tienes tiempo? Preguntó irónica, pues su señor dormitorio era como una suite presidencial o como un dormitorio de los reyes de las películas, si, todo un dormitorio real en regla.

-como el jardín. Respondió el, ella se maravilló, se acostó en su gran cama King con cortinas de seda blancas, le sonrió mientras el la miraba embelesado.

- ¿nadie entrará acá? –no, solo sabemos entrar Zafiro y yo. - ¿Por qué Black Lady no? –ella entra por otra puerta. Dijo el, ella asintió y siguió recorriendo el cuarto, llegó a un closet que era del tamaño de la mitad de su cuarto –guau, es tanta ropa. Dijo –si, algo. Dijo Diamante orgulloso y satisfecho de su reacción –vamos afuera, a tomar el sol. Ella asintió y cerró con cuidado.

Afuera, se sentaron en la grama –esto es hermoso, que triste que en Némesis no hayan valles como estos. –los había. Dijo Diamante con amargura repentina –pero tu yo, los desapareció. –ya te dije, no pude haberlo hecho yo, es decir, mi yo, cuando yo te conocí, tu planeta estaba como lo describes. - ¿entonces? ¿Como lo explicas? Preguntó el indignado –no lo se, lo único que se es que yo no te he hecho daño. Dijo ella, el la miró y su mirada se dulcificó, le acarició el rostro.

-en este momento no importa. Dijo –solo importa que estamos acá juntos. Y tras asegurar eso, la besó, cuando se soltaron, ambos se miraban-te amo. Dijo Diamante –y yo a ti. Dijo Serena mientras se abrazaban y se dedicaban a besarse.

Black Lady llegó al cuarto de batalla, donde estaban sentados Zafiro y Esmeralda –que extraño que mi hermano no ha regresado. Dijo Zafiro –es peculiar. Dijo Esmeralda –claro que regresó. Dijo Black Lady llegando - ¿ah si Rini? ¿Que dijo? ¿Que hizo? Preguntó Zafiro –trajo un enemigo a la base. Informó la peli rosa - ¡que! Exclamaron ambos –me imagino. Comenzó Esmeralda –que fue para sacarle información. Black Lady se sentó de forma elegante sobre la mesa que despedía hologramas desde su centro –si, claro, si a sacar información se le llama ahora hacer un beso francés. Replicó mirándose las uñas, Esmeralda se quedó helada, Zafiro tragó saliva.

-dices que ¿Qué está enamorado? Preguntó Zafiro –si, como un completo idiota. Dijo Black Lady - ¿enamorado? ¿Enamorado? ¿Enamorado? Black Lady miró a su hermano mayor con fastidio –si Zafiro. Dijo con filo y arrastrando las palabras –enamorado, enamorado, enamorado ¡lo único que le falta es destilar corazoncitos por haí! –pero ¿Quién es la que ha provocado eso? Black Lady miró a Esmeralda que seguía como una estatua del puro y duro shock –sailor moon. Dijo con simpleza, la otra mujer dio un grito y desapareció –iré a hablar con el. Dijo Zafiro –no creo que te haga caso. Dijo Black Lady –pero, puedes intentarlo. El asintió y desapareció.

Darien llegó al castillo - ¡rey Endimiun! Rugió como un vendaval - ¿Qué pasó Darien? Preguntó Lita –no ¿no encontraste a Serena? Preguntó Mina –no. Dijo el joven con amargura –no se donde está, pero las coordenadas fueron falsas, llegué y todo estaba abandonado. El rey apareció y negó.

Eso es imposible. Dijo –las coordenadas eran correctas. –allí no había nada. Dijo Darien –iremos todos a buscar. Dijo Luna –quizás, encontremos algo si todos nos unimos. Dijo Artemis –esperemos unos días, si vamos ahora, pondremos en sobre aviso al príncipe. Dijo el rey, Darien asintió pero no fue muy feliz con la idea.

Después de pasar toda la tarde y la noche con Serena, a medianoche, Diamante llegó a su habitación y al entrar, miró a Zafiro sentado en su cuarto –hermano. Dijo el segundo de los príncipes –no me digas Zafiro, Lady te dijo. El asintió.

¿Cómo lo sabes? Preguntó –Esmeralda me interceptó en la cocina cuando llevaba la bandeja de Serena y armó una escena de celos que deja a las novelas pequeñas y en pañales. El joven asintió –ella no se quiere ir, yo tampoco quiero que se vaya. –pero hermano, es nuestro enemigo. Dijo Zafiro, Diamante suspiró. –lo se. Respondió mirando a su hermano –pero también es la persona que me hace estar en la tierra, y lo digo al literal. –es tu alma gemela. Dedujo Zafiro, Diamante asintió –espero todo se pueda arreglar de verdad. Dijo Zafiro mientras miraba a su hermano –igual yo. Dijo Diamante –que descanses hermano. Dijo Zafiro mientras salía –tu igual. Respondió Diamante mientras se metía en la cama.

Esa noche, Darien estaba por el castillo intranquilo, la idea de irse de allí sin Serena de verdad, lo aterrorizaba, caminaba cuando miró a una mujer hermosa que le esperaba, tenía la misma luna invertida del que se había atrevido a llevarse a su princesa, el estudió su hermoso rostro, sus ojos de rubí y labios pintados de negro, sus largas pestañas y su hermoso cabello rosa al igual que su cuerpo de sirena - ¿Quién eres? Preguntó –soy alguien que desea ayudarte príncipe Endimiun. Dijo la joven –se que quieres recuperar a tu amada que está en mi base. –así es. Dijo Darien –y te ayudaré a hacerlo, pero debes ser discreto. - ¿Qué debo hacer? Preguntó el –toma este espejo, en 3 días hay luna llena, cuando la haya ubícate en un sitio solitario y pon la superficie reflectante del espejo a la altura del brillo lunar, esto, te transportará a donde tu princesa se encuentra. Darien miró el espejo.

¿Por qué debería confiar en ti? –porque quiero lo mismo que tu, alejarla de mi hermano, por diversas razones. El la estudiaba –créeme príncipe, es mejor que ellos 2 no se unan. Dijo la joven con tristeza - ¿Por qué dices eso? Cualquiera que te escuche, juraría que Serena. Ella rió –eso lo podrás comprobar por ti mismo. Dijo mientras desaparecía - ¡espera! Exclamó Darien, la voz de la chica se oyó –es decisión tuya, si tomas o no el espejo, como sea, si pasa la luna llena, no servirá mas. El se quedó intranquilo ante estas palabras de esa extraña joven que había decidido ayudarlo de manera misteriosa.

Los 3 días siguientes, Diamante y Serena se la pasaron juntos en el jardín hablando y hablando, contándose de sus vidas y de como habían llegado hasta allí, pensando que poder hacer para no separarse, el le pidió que se uniera a la lucha y ella se negó, y ella le pidió que desistiera de ella, el se negó igual, así que llegaron a un término medio, cada quien mantendría su lucha pero ellos no lucharían entre si, y ninguno de ellos mataría a miembros del equipo contrario, con esa promesa, era suficiente para ambos, aunque secretamente, cada quien planeaba una manera sutil de ir arrastrando al otro hacia su lado y el resto del tiempo, a besarse, a abrazarse, a jugar y a bromear, la luna llena estaba en su esplendor en la tercera noche y Diamante y Serena abrazados en el jardín, contaban y miraban las estrellas.

¿ves esas de haí? Preguntó el señalando un grupo de estrellas particulares - ¿Cuáles? Preguntó ella –esas. Dijo –oh si, las veo. –parecen una copa de vino. - ¡es verdad! Dijo maravillada - ¿ves las que están a la izquierda? Preguntó ella –si, claro. Dijo el –parecen tu luna. Dijo ella mientras acariciaba la luna del joven –esto es lo mas hermoso que he hecho. Dijo el –estoy aquí contigo, en esta hermosa noche, es mas, de lo que puedo desear. Ella asintió.

-yo igual. Dijo mientras sonreía, el se acercó y la besó –te amo Serena. Dijo al terminar –y yo a ti Diamante. Dijo ella, de repente, la asustó, un grito como de un animal herido, cuando miró el corazón se le heló.

- ¡Darien! Gritó aterrorizada –como…como has podido…como has podido hacerme esto a mi maldita…maldita p"·%%$·"… ¡Cómo has podido hacerme esto! Diamante se incorporó y le dio un puñetazo en la mandíbula a Darien.

- ¡tu a Serena la respetas maldito infeliz! Y ambos hombres comenzaron a caerse a golpes - ¡DIAMANTE! ¡DIAMANTE! ¡ESPERA! ¡DETENTE! ¡DETENTE! gritaba ella mientras ellos se daban y se daban mas y mas golpes, Darien le lanzó una rosa negra a Diamante - ¡nooooooooooo! Gritó Serena al verlo caer de rodillas.

- ¿Díam? ¿Díam? ¿me escuchas? ¿por favor? Responde. Pidió ella llorando –si…hermosa…te…escucho. Dijo el con debilidad sintiendo que perdía las energías de su cuerpo y que todo le daba vueltas –no te muevas, si te mueves, actuará mas rápido, las espinas llevan el veneno al corazón. Dijo mientras le besaba la mejilla que se había puesto pegajosa por efecto del sudor –Darien, quiero que lo liberes de tu poder. –eso nunca, merece morir dijo el joven –libéralo ¡libéralo o no me iré contigo! Gritó ella –vendrás y lo mataré de todas formas. Dijo Darien, Serena agarró la espada caída de Diamante –el es lo que me ata a este mundo, si no está, yo no tengo porque vivir. Darien la miró horrorizado.

- ¡tu me amas! Exclamó herido - ¡no! ¡yo creía amarte! Pero cuando lo vi a el, cuando lo vi a el, comprendí que lo nuestro había sido un engaño y ahora ¡libéralo antes de que me atraviese el vientre! Gritó ella con la espada en posición, Darien la miró fríamente, lanzó una rosa roja que detuvo el veneno, tomó a Serena y desapareció con ella lleno de una indecible ira.


	5. Chapter 5

Andrómeda mira con pena a sus lectoras como por tercera vez, sujeta su carpeta rosa, la pega a su cuello y dice muy abochornada.

¿Alguien ha tenido alguna vez un capítulo considerado de mala suerte? Algo pasa con el 5 que no entra como debería y acá estoy, otra vez corrigiendo.

Gracias a mi nueva follower&favorite ¡muchas gracias princesmerak! ¡Y gracias por tu review!

Nada de la trama será cambiado, solo es un capítulo importante que debo sustituir.

¡Déjenme saber su parecer! ¡Con un inestimable REVIEW!

Sailor moon, es propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi, yo solo les regalo buenas historias.

Iras, reclamos y revelaciones.

Cuando Darien y Serena llegaron al palacio de cristal, ella se soltó de su agarre - ¡como te has atrevido a dañarlo! Le gritó – ¡como me has engañado con el! ¡Maldita perra! Gritó Darien a su vez –con ese demonio maldito que usa cualquier método para atraer a las chicas. - ¡no te metas con Diamante Darien! ¡El no es ningún demonio maldito como lo llamas! ¡Y yo lo amo! Rey y las demás, se acercaron al escuchar los gritos de su líder y de su enamorado pero sus ojos se abrieron al mirar la bofetada que Darien le daba a Serena - ¡tu me amas desde el Milenio de Plata Serena! ¡Acaso! ¡Has perdido la cordura! ¡Tu eres lunense! ¡El nemesiano! Ella se levantó y aunque dolía y su mejilla ardía, no le dio el gusto de llorar, ni de colocarse la mano para calmar dicho dolor ni nada.

-no Darien, yo no te amo, nunca me quise casar contigo. Dijo ella, Lita llegó y lo empujó - ¡que le has hecho a Serena! Gritó - ¿no es lógico? Preguntó Amy –la ha golpeado. Dijo mientras las otras se acercaban y comenzaban a increparlo a la par que Serena, Por alguna razón, tenía un recuerdo de su pasado.

FLASH BACK.

Serena suspiró -oh amiga, yo no me quiero comprometer. Rey asintió –lo se, pero el príncipe Endimiun ha dicho que… - ¡que me importa lo que diga ese animal! ¡No me quiero casar! Rey suspiró –lo se Serena, pero eso escapa de ti y de mi. Ella asintió –es verdad. Dijo desanimada.

FIN FLASH BACK

Mina y Rey increpaban a Darien por lo que había hecho, ya Lita le había dado un derechazo espectacular –es verdad. Dijo Serena suavemente –tu en el Milenio de Plata querías un matrimonio por conveniencia, yo nunca me quise casar contigo por lo frío, gélido e interesado que estabas en el poder de mi familia ¡todo fue un engaño! ¡Yo amo al príncipe Diamante! Todas las sailors voltearon a mirar a su amiga y un fuerte - ¡queeee! salió de ellas a coro –así es, yo amo al príncipe de la luna negra. Dijo Serena.

-pero Serena. Comenzó Rey –el es el enemigo, ha destruido Tokio de cristal. –es porque cree que nosotros le hicimos daño, pero no le hemos hecho nada. –son muy diferentes. Dijo Mina –tu eres bondad y el es solo maldad. Serena la miró con reprobación –no todo lo blanco es bueno ni todo lo negro malo. Dijo con sabiduría, Lita habló:

-pero solo hay el negro del mal en su corazón. - ¡tu no sabes nada Lita! ¡Nadie sabe nada de el! ¡Acaso! ¡Alguna ha intentado conocerlo! Todas negaron al tiempo, Darien se acercó a Serena –no creas que te dejaré ir. Dijo batiéndola - ¡suéltame! ¡Me lastimas! Gritó Serena - ¡te casarás conmigo quieras o no! - ¡no! Gritó al tiempo que el cristal de plata reaccionaba y empujaba a Darien a la pared - ¡que le has visto a el!¡a ese maldito que nos derrotó en el futuro! –el es dulce, tierno, amoroso, sincero, divertido, cariñoso, cálido, y me acepta como soy ¡para el jamás he sido una débil y menos que nadie! - ¡te lo dije para protegerte! Gritó el, ella lo miró con ira.

-para protegerme ¡para protegerme de quien! ¡De que! Vociferó - ¡de un enemigo que no había llegado! ¡De algo que no iba a pasar! ¡Para protegerte a ti! ¡No a mi! –Serena, basta. Murmuró Lita - ¡no Lita!¡no basta! dijo la chica –el intentó alejarme de si, me hizo sentir débil y si, puedo ser débil a la hipnosis pero eso no me hace ser menos fuerte, el me ama con todo lo que tengo, me adora tal cual soy y yo lo adoro igual. Dijo la chica dándose cuenta del rechazo del grupo y dándole la espalda a la escena de sus amigas y ahora su ex amor.

-tienes que decidir Serena. Dijo Darien –o el o la tierra. Dijo el con ira –los escojo a ambos. Dijo ella –entonces, eres nuestra enemiga, quien no está con el grupo de las sailors está contra el. Ella se dio la vuelta, un destello azul en su mirada.

- ¿Quién te crees que eres Darien Chiva? ¿Tu eres sailor moon? ¿Tu tienes mi traje? ¿Mi broche? Preguntó ella enfadada –no, tu solo eres un maldito apoyo, no puedes mandar en mis amigas ni tienes derecho a. dijo –nosotras apoyamos a Darien Serena. Dijo Amy con pena, las otras 3 asintiendo en silencio, Serena dio un paso atrás como si la hubiera abofeteado Amy, su mirada se cristalizó –entiendo. Dijo fríamente –entiendo que tengan prejuicios contra némesis y contra Diamante, pero así se oponga el mismo cielo, yo estaré con el, perfecto, me he quedado sin amigas, porque todas han muerto para mi. –Serena, no debes ser tan radical. Dijo Mina –tu no dirías eso, si tu alma gemela estuviera en peligro, puedo perderlo todo, pero mientras no lo pierda a el, estaré bien. Dijo y siguió su camino - ¿A dónde vas? Preguntó Lita –me voy a casa. Dijo Serena abriendo el portal con la llave de Lunita y desapareciendo en su interior al Tokio del pasado.

Diamante llegó hecho una furia a la sala de tácticas, donde todo mundo lo esperaba, agarró a Black Lady por los brazos - ¡que has hecho Rini! Vociferó - ¡de que hablas hermano! Gritó ella - ¡se que fuiste tu! ¡Tu ayudaste a ese maldito a llegar a la base! ¡Crees que soy idiota! ¡Este es uno de tus espejos transportadores! Dijo mientras le mostraba el espejo –si, lo hice. Dijo Black Lady - ¡porque tu pretendías mandarlo todo al traste por unas piernas! Zafiro separó a sus hermanos –basta, por favor no peleen hermanos. - ¡víbora! Gritó Diamante - ¡el hecho de que me haya enamorado! ¡No implicaba mi abandono de la misión! ¡No tiraré al traste todo lo que hemos hecho! Gritó mientras la miraba –eres egoísta y desalmada. –soy como tu. Dijo Black Lady, el rió –no Black Lady. La alusión a su nombre completo a ella le dolió, pero no lo demostró,

Ya que para el siempre había sido Rini, por las Rinis que crecían en los pocos pastos y Black Lady, como la llamaba el resto, para ella en la voz de su hermano era una daga al corazón –no eres como yo ¿crees que si lo hubieras encontrado?¿yo te hubiera apartado de el? No Black Lady, no me conoces, me estás juzgando quizás por como te comportarías tu. - ¡no te atrevas a insinuar que pudiera traicionarte yo a ti! Gritó encolerizada –príncipe Diamante, princesa Black Lady, no discutan mas. Dijo la voz del gran sabio –gran sabio. Dijeron los jóvenes a coro dejando la discusión por un momento –eso es lo que ha querido sailor moon, separarnos por medio de la duda y la desconfianza, no hay que creer en sus falsas palabras. –ella no ha dicho nada. Dijo el mayor de los hermanos.

-ha intentado que dejes tu pelea. Dijo el gran sabio –y yo he intentado que ella desista de su causa pero ninguno ha logrado nada, ella no nos ha separado. –si no hubiera tocado tu corazón, seguirías siendo el mismo joven cruel y desalmado. Dijo el gran sabio –me he enamorado y ella me ama, nadie tiene derecho a inmiscuirse en eso. Dijo Diamante desapareciendo, Esmeralda la cual había dejado discutir a los hermanos, lanzó una pizarra de cristal a la pared –Esmeralda. Llamó el adivino –si gran sabio. Dijo ella –quiero que vayas al Tokio del pasado, tu misión de ahora en adelante, es matar a sailor moon. La joven asintió y desapareció feliz por su encargo.

-no estoy de acuerdo. Dijo Zafiro –es lo mejor, príncipe Zafiro. Dijo el sabio desapareciendo de la sala y dejándolo solo.

Cuando Serena apareció en el parque número 10, ya era casi la hora del amanecer, alzó el cristal de plata - ¡transpórtame para ver a la reina! Ordenó y la luz rosada se hizo presente, cuando Serena abrió los ojos, estaba desnuda en un espacio energético de tonos rosas y su madre, como si fuera un hada al frente de ella - ¿Qué ha pasado hija mía? Preguntó –madre, tu engañaste mis recuerdos, yo nunca amé a Endimiun. –lo siento hija. Dijo la reina Serendi con tristeza, sus hermosos cabellos morado claro flotaban al viento y sus ojos azules miraban con tristeza a su hija –lamento esto hija mía. Dijo –ya que si no lo hacía, cuando tu te enteraras de la existencia de el y comprobaras que esa maldición te había alcanzado y todo lo que pasó después, hubieras muerto de tristeza. Serena la miró con ira.

-y preferiste engañarme. Dijo –lo lamento hija, pensé que era lo mejor para ti. Dijo, ella se dio la vuelta y se encontró con el vestido que el le había dado en el parque número 10, se sentó en una banqueta, hizo un campo de fuerza a su alrededor y se dedicó a llorar desconsolada.

Diamante localizó la energía del cristal de plata, con el cristal obscuro y se dirigió al sitio donde Serena acurrucada a las 7 de la mañana, seguía llorando su lamento –hermosa. Dijo suavemente para no asustarla, ella lo miró allí, de pie y desapareció el campo –Díam. Dijo sollozando y corrió a sus brazos, el la sostuvo fuertemente, acarició su cabello y besó su frente –Díam, lo siento tanto. Dijo ella –no, perdóname tu a mi. dijo el mientras con su mano diestra limpiaba sus lágrimas –me temo que mi hermana nos ha vendido. –y mis amigas me han traicionado. - ¿Qué? Preguntó el mientras la abrazaba mas fuerte si era posible, en los brazos de el, Serena se sentía protegida, como si nada pudiera tocarla e nesa fortaleza de amor y cariño, como si todo el mal no pudiera encontrarla mientras estuviera en los brazos de su amado Diamante, sus caricias a su cabello eran pinceladas de amor y calma –siento lo de tus amigas. Dijo el besando sus mejillas –yo igual, tiene prejuicios contra las marcas negras. –no todo lo blanco es bueno, ni todo lo negro malo. Ella rió - ¿he?¿por que te ríes hermosa? Preguntó el confundido –porque eso mismo les dije yo. Señaló Serena divertida –ya veo. Dijo el con la sonrisa mas dulce del universo, la que le decía que era todo para el, ella el sol y el, el ciego que miraba por primera vez la luz, ella el agua, y el, el sediento que probaba por primera vez el líquido, ella el recién nacido y el, la madre que lo contempla, ella el aire, y el, quien lo respiraba por primera vez, lo curioso era que ella sentía de la misma manera y como no, si eran almas gemelas, el acarició su rostro y la besó amorosa y dulcemente - ¿quieres pasear conmigo en Tokio? Le preguntó - ¿he? ¿una cita? Preguntó ella –si, tengamos una. Dijo el feliz mientras una luz azul los cubría, Serena se hallaba con una falda de cuadros blancos y rosa 2 dedos arriba de la rodilla, unos botines rosas y una camisa blanca manga larga y ancha con los hombros al descubierto, y el, con una hermosa camisa plateada manga larga que insinuaba su musculatura y unos jeans negros que marcaban sus bien torneadas piernas y unas botas negras hechas de cuero –te ves hermosa. Dijo el rodeándola –gracias, pero el traje lo has escogido tu. Dijo ella –si, pero te queda bien. Dijo el sonriente –tu te ves guapísimo. Dijo ella con corazoncitos en sus ojos, el le sonrió con su sonrisa de galán –gracias hermosa. Dijo, Serena detalló en sus botas - ¿Qué tipo de cuero? Preguntó ella interesada –dragón. Dijo el, ella sonrió –eso me lo tienes que contar. Dijo –te contaré todo lo que quieras. Dijo el mientras se alejaban del parque con las manos entrelazadas.


	6. Chapter 6

Hola…cop cop…no me encuentro muy bien y he tomado la decisión de hacer un esfuerzo por una corrección, cuando revisaba la historia me di cuenta que falta un capi (no se si se lo debo a fanfiction o a mi ser despistado) así que tomé la decisión de que debe reaparecer y heme aquí, con un dolor mas grande que estar atada a Esmeralda una semana corrigiendo el error ¡pido unas grandes disculpas!

Nada de la trama que conocen será modificada, solo voy a dejarle a cada capítulo su lugar respectivo.

El tratamiento me durará 10 días depende de lo bien o mal que me sienta, lo temprano o tarde que regrese ¡deséenme mucha suerte! Que un dolor de ojo es jo…digo, fuerte.

¡A los que no han dejado review en este! ¡Déjenme saber su parecer con un hermoso REVIEW!

Sailor moon, es propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi, yo solo, le doy vida a Diamante como muchas queremos.

Amantes por Tokio y el regreso de los droidos.

Cuando Black Lady fue a la mañana siguiente, a buscar a su hermano Diamante para proponerle un plan que había tenido durante la noche, se quedó de piedra al mirar la cama tendida –se ha ido. Dijo –apuesto a que se ha ido con esa terrestre. Bufó molesta –bien, si el así lo quiere, jugaremos a la manera difícil. Dijo mientras salía y cerraba con un fuerte portazo una de las puertas de doble hoja que precedían la habitación de su hermano, llegó al dormitorio de su otro hermano –Zafiro, Diamante se ha ido. El otro joven abrió sus azules ojos - ¿Qué has dicho Rini? Preguntó mientras la miraba adormilado, ella suspiró y dijo:

-que Diamante se ha ido con la terrestre. El asintió –ya veo. Murmuró, la mirada de Black Lady lo hubiera taladrado si Zafiro no hubiera estado acostumbrado a resistir su empuje.

- ¿solo dices ya veo Zafiro? Acaso ¿no estás preocupado por tu hermano? Preguntó ella, el negó.

-nunca lo había visto así Rini, se ve completamente feliz, su mirada se ha dulcificado. –si, pero es nuestro enemigo ¿no podía enamorase de Esmeralda? Es mas parecida a nosotros. Zafiro bufó.

- ¿tu de verdad la quieres como cuñada? Rini analizó, era verdad que con Esmeralda hablar de ropa, uñas, maquillaje y otras cosas era genial…pero….sacando eso, ella era muy banal, no le interesaba nada que no fuera ella y todo lo que la gente le dijera, tenía que llevar a ella de una u otra forma, aunque la apreciaba como camarada de compras y demás, en realidad de cuñada…prefería consagrar a su hermano Diamante a la eterna castidad.

-querida Rini ¿no has pensado que si de verdad sailor moon hubiera querido matarlo? Ya lo hubiera hecho, estuvo aquí 3 días, 3 días en los que pudo habernos destruido a todos. –quizás, solo venía a estudiar el terreno. Dijo Black Lady, Zafiro suspiró con amargura.-

Cree lo que se te de la gana. Dijo - ¡hermano! ¡Debes apoyarme! Gritó ella desconsolada quebrándose –solo nos tenemos a nosotros, ya no tenemos a nuestro padre ni a nuestra madre, no quiero que nadie nos separe. Zafiro negó y la abrazó –tu sola harás que nos dividamos si no prestas atención a los detalles. Dijo besando su frente y dejándola parada en el centro de su habitación con las lágrimas de impotencia.

Diamante miraba todo fascinado mientras Serena lo llevaba hacia un buen restaurant –es como vivir en uno de mis cuadros. Dijo –si, debe ser hermoso y novedoso para ti. Dijo ella –lo es. Dijo el feliz –oh ¡un pajarillo! Exclamó, con telepatía lo acercó hacia si –es azul, tan hermoso. Ella hizo que lo dejara ir –lo es Díam, debe ser triste crecer en un sitio obscuro. Dijo ella tristemente –lo es. Dijo el con amargura –lo se, yo veía tu planeta desde la luna, con un potente telescopio claro, pero lo veía igual. Ambos suspiraron y dijeron a coro mientras cruzaban la calle

-negro metal. Se rieron a coro –hemos llegado. Dijo Serena señalando un lugar pintoresco, un establecimiento con puertas de madera y cristal y un hermoso jardín interno con una fuente de ángeles, Diamante se quedó fascinado al entrar y mirar las bandejas de frutas frescas que despedían gotitas de rocío y su color, natural, que las señalaba como 100% auténticas –no ¿no son de laboratorio? Preguntó con duda –no Díam. Dijo SSerena con dulzura –son frescas. Ella miró como el sonreía y la boca se le hacía –agua –hace tanto. Murmuró el –hace tanto que ya no probaba ningún alimento natural. Dijo con complacencia, ella sonrió.-

No hay mucha diferencia, se te olvida que yo los comí durante 3 días. El negó –con el tiempo, te das cuenta que la diferencia del sabor y el color aunque muy sutil, existe. Serena asintió y ambos tomaron asiento, ella iba a pedir un desayuno sencillo, pero el pidió una canasta de frutas y un poco de todo lo del menú, Serena enrojeció.

¡Diamante! ¡yo no tengo tanto dinero! Exclamó en un susurro - ¿he? Preguntó el confundido –no tengo todo ese dinero para pagar el desayuno. Algo hizo clic en su mirada, se rió suave y dulcemente y preguntó:

Hermosa ¿tu crees que yo siendo un caballero pudiente dejaré que una dama toque siquiera un céntimo de su billetera para sufragar mis gastos? Ella miró como el acariciaba sus manos tras tomarlas y juntarlas –no, pero yo te invité. Comenzó –no te equivoques, tu me señalaste el lugar donde quieres desayunar, todo corre por mi cuenta. Dijo el con sonrisa espectacular, ella se derretía al mirarle la sonrisa en los labios y en la mirada, ella asintió y el le terminó de indicar al mesero la orden, seguía acariciando sus manos –mientras estés conmigo, nada te faltará. –lo se, aunque no fueras lo que eres te querría a ti. Dijo ella sonriente regresándole el amor en la mirada, el se acercó dulcemente, se besaron y una vez llegados los platos se dedicaron a desayunar, Serena veía como el saboreaba cada bocado como si catara vino, por ese momento, se alegró que los planes de conquista hubieran quedado relegados a un segundo plano.

Darien y las chicas se miraron –ahora ¿Qué vamos a hacer para separar a Serena de ese hombre? Preguntó Rey –tenemos que crear algo que detecte a los nemesianos para encontrar su base y acabarlos. Dijo Mina quien sentía igual –y así liberar a Serena del influjo maligno que la controla. Dijo Lita preocupada –porque no puedo entender como lo ha dejado por aquel malvado. Le confesó a Mina quien asintió al igual que Rey –esto no se debía usar. Dijo Darien, Amy lo miró. –pero a casos desesperados, medidas desesperadas. - ¿de que hablas? Preguntó Amy quien detalló en Darien, alzó su mano y una energía negra apareció, cuando esta c cesó, habían 5 mujeres de arabescas ropas, con espadas curvas al cinto arrodilladas –ellas son las guerreras de los 5 elementos. Dijo Darien.

¿5 elementos? Preguntó Lita –disculpen, pero hasta donde yo se. Dijo Mina contrariada –solo hay 4 elementos.-no Mina, estás dejando de contar al corazón. Dijo Amy –que para el saber popular, funciona como uno de los elementos. Dijo Rey mirando suspicaz a Darien.

¿Por qué no nos dijiste de esto? Preguntó –porque ellas son las encargadas de resguardar a la tierra y al universo en caso de que todas las sailors mueran y yo, soy el único que las puede despertar. Todas las sailors las miraron con recelo –es lógico que Serena no va a querer pelear y necesitaremos mas ayuda, así que he convocado a las arabic warriors. –tierra. Dijo Lita señalando a una chica de cabellos negros, ojos verdes y ropa verde –fuego. Dijo Mina señalando a otra de cabellos negros igual, ojos y ropa roja –agua. Dijo Amy señalando a una con cabellos negros, ojos y ropas azules –aire. Dijo Rey señalando a otra de cabellos negros, ojos amarillos y ropa amarilla –y el espíritu. Dijo Darien señalando a la última de cabellos negro, ojos y ropas naranja.

¿para que nos ha llamado príncipe Endimiun? Preguntó la guerrera del fuego –deben encontrar al heredero al trono nemesiano, al portador del cristal obscuro y matarlo. Todas asintieron.

Se hará como ordene. Dijo la guerrera del espíritu desapareciendo, las sailors se miraron entre si, todas miraron a Darien –y nosotros, nos encargaremos de defender a la tierra del enemigo. Dijo el con complacencia total.

Diamante y Serena, después de desayunar, caminaron por Tokio, viendo parques y tiendas, viéndolo todo, el quería ver los colores, todos los colores en ambientes naturales, recordando sus cuadros pero 1000 veces mejor, el sonreía, almorzaron en un restaurante de comida china, donde el quedó maravillado por el sabor y ella, complacida por pasar ese tiempo con su amor, Diamante siendo un chico elegante, encontraba dichos lugares de manera natural y Serena se quedó sorprendida al mirarlo interactuar con toda clase de gente, desde señoras ancianas, hasta niños pequeños.

-todos te adoran. Dijo Serena –debo ser muy sociable por mi trabajo. Dijo el con orgullo –un príncipe es el máximo servidor de su nación. Ella asintió –aunque tengamos los privilegios. Dijo –los tenemos tan altos en compensación por lo mas alto, servir. Ella asintió.

- ¡mira Díam! ¡Un parque de diversiones! ¿Podemos entrar? El lo detalló –en Némesis, tenemos parques como estos mas desarrollados tecnológicamente. Ella le hizo morros - ¡por favor! Pidió, el sonrió y asintió –lo que quieras hermosa. - ¡huuuurraaaaaa! Exclamó ella feliz abrazándolo, el la alzó y le dio un par de vueltas, entraron, el se dedicó a mirar todo con elegancia apoyado en las distintas barandas de los distintos juegos, a la hora, Serena lo llamó.

- ¡sube Diamante! ¡Ven conmigo anda! Sonriente, el se acercó hacia el amor de su vida y subieron a unos cuantos juegos, luego, ella le hizo probar el algodón de azúcar que lo dejó fascinado, se sentaron a comerlos con descaro, cuando un resplandor rojo los alertó - ¿Qué es eso Díam? Preguntó ella curiosa –no lo se hermosa ¡cuidado! Exclamó empujándola para evitar el poderoso rayo de fuego –a ti era a quien buscaba. Dijo la mujer.

-responde maldita ¿Quién eres? Preguntó Diamante con altivas regresando a sus ropas de príncipe al accionar el cristal obscuro para lanzarle un rayo y poder proteger a Serena, que suponía, el punto por el cual venía la mujer –soy la arabic warrior del fuego y tu, eres príncipe a la plancha. - ¿ah si? No me digas. Dijo el mientras lanzaba un rayo negro, Serena se escabulló.-

¡Por el poder del cristal lunar! ¡Transformación! cuando estuvo lista, regresó - ¡rayo lunar! lanzó al tiempo que Diamante lanzaba un trueno obscuro y miró como el y la mujer comenzaban el combate cuerpo a cuerpo - ¡tiara lunar! ¡Atrapa! ella quedó atrapada.

-suéltame ¡suéltame sailor moon! Dijo la mujer encolerizada, Diamante se acercó –responde ¿Quién te ha mandado por ella? La mujer lo miraba con altivas –no me mandaron por ella, me mandaron por ti. Dijo por fin rompiendo la tiara pero Serena, la orientó con el dedo y la hizo atacar a la mujer.

- ¿Qué quiere la persona que te mandó con Diamante? Preguntó mientras se acercaba a el –quiere su vida ¡fuego del desierto! Diamante hizo un campo de fuerza negro, cuando el efecto pasó, Serena se colocó en posición.

- ¡rayo lunar! puso sus manos a la altura de su pecho como si rezara y de estas, salió un rayo rosa que impactó a la mujer, Diamante sacó unas enredaderas negras - ¡enredaderas de las tinieblas! Lanzó, ella quedó atrapada.

-dile a tu señor, que jamás tendrá la cabeza del gran príncipe Diamante ni el corazón, de la sailor que lo ama. Serena asintió con convicción, pero la guerrera no se dejó amilanar, rompió las enredaderas.

- ¡capas de fuego! Gritó, Serena miró horrorizada como cientos de capas se dirigían a Diamante, en realidad, parecía que la mujer no quería dañarla - ¡no Díiiaaaam!¡escudo lunar! un escudo rosa envolvió al príncipe quien trató de romperlo mientras gritaba como loco al ver como su amada se atravesaba en la técnica y al escuchar sus gritos de agonía.

- ¡nooooooooooooo!¡heeermooosaaaaa!¡noooooo! pero era tarde, cuando la técnica cesó y la guerrera hubo desaparecido en una risa, Diamante corrió a donde una inconsciente Serena se hallaba quemada, sangrante y maltratada –juro por Nix Endimiun, me vengaré y tendré tu cabeza ¡pagarás por haber dañado a mi princesa! Clamó el príncipe mientras desaparecía con su amada herida en brazos.

Tras regresar a la base y cura a Serena, la dejó en su habitación, no quería tener ningún problema, se acercó a una sala solitaria donde habían múltiples cristales con miniaturas de droidos –despierten droidos, regresen de sus sueños. Ordenó mientras el cristal brillaba, todos los droidos que una vez hubieron derrotado las sailors scouts se hallaban allí de rodillas –deben ir con la princesa Black Lady, ella los comandará para que tomemos la tierra, de una vez por todas. Dijo el –así lo haremos señor. Dijeron los droido squienes desaparecieron a la par que el joven regresaba al lado de Serena angustiado.


	7. Chapter 7

Hola ¡otro capi! Mis lindos reviews me hacen muy feliz ¡gracias a los que se toman el tiempo de dejarlos! En especial a mi lectora estrella ¡gracias alumiine! ¡Tus reviews me llenan de felicidad y diversión!

La teoría del cetro/báculo es mía y si tienen duda con respecto a sailor plut y Saturn, les digo, que jefa es aquella que porta el cristal de un planeta, por cada equipo de sailors, un cristal y por lo tanto, una jefa.

Los poderes de mis seres mágicos en mi universo sm van así:

Inter: poder básico que posee todo ser con magia.

Inter star: poder que solo tienen los héroes del universo (sailors y ayudantes) derivado de una estrella, esto es aplicable a los villanos de igual forma, las estrellas malignas les dan el poder cuando comienzan sus planes de conquista.

¡Denme ganas! ¡Con un espectacular REVIEW!

La derrota de las sailors y el primer intento de asesinato.

Black Lady salía del tocador, recién mojada, su cabello se hallaba envuelto en una toalla negra al igual que su cuerpo, se desprendió de esta mirándose por un momento en el espejo, con parsimonia se colocó los acéites, la crema humectante, el talco y el desodorante, un sora para después del baño con olor a durazno y tras ponerse una sensual bata negra, se colocó un albornoz al tiempo que la energía del gran sabio se hacía sentir.

-princesa Black Lady. Dijo la profunda voz del hombre –es muy tarde gran sabio ¿Qué se te ofrece? La bola de cristal brilló y en esta se vio una imagen donde Diamante caía quemado hasta mas no poder y se veía a Serena riendo al lado de una muchacha de arabescas ropas rojas.

-el príncipe ha sido herido. Informó - ¡nooooooo! Gritó Black Lady como un animal herido desapareciendo a toda carrera de su dormitorio, tumbó la puerta del cuarto de su hermano y se sorprendió al ver la cama vacía, estaban unas ropas normales, de esas que uno usa cuando no es ni guerrero, ni noble, algo no estaba bien…en la visión del gran sabio, las ropas de su hermano, eran las de siempre, las que delataban su condición de príncipe, pero estas…estas eran de las que se ponían para ir a la ciudad sin que se les reconociera el rango y…si estaba tan quemado ¿Dónde estaba la piel que debería estar pegada a las prendas? Ella negó y salió con calma tras dejar la camisa donde la encontró, llegó a donde Zafiro pintaba una imagen de ella en un prado verde, la imagen de la pintura de el, tenía unas alas negras con plateado y su yo de la pintura, sonreía de manera angelical.

-Zafiro ¿Dónde está Diamante? –hola hermano. Respondió Zafiro con acidez - ¿Qué te retiene a tantas horas de la noche despierto? Siguió el imitando lo que a su criterio su hermana debería decir - ¡que bello cuadro hermano! ¿Esa soy yo? ¡Que hermosa! ¡Me has hecho hada!¡gracias hermano! Son mis criaturas favoritas, he quedado muy hermosa con ese vestido verde y plata y mis alas negras y plata, gracias hermano por recordar que el negro es mi favorito, el paisaje está hermoso ¿es mediodía? De verdad tienes ojo para las flores y sus colores. Ella suspiró, se acercó a el y besó el dorso de su mano.

-perdona hermano, es que ando un poco alterada, adoro tus paisajes de mediodía, sabes que te quedan estupendos y con respecto a que me hayas pintado como hada, te lo agradezco mucho, son las criaturas que mas amo junto a las sirenas, eres muy considerado hermano y yo, una descomunal grosera que no aprecia tu talento y trabajo maestro, deberías hacer tus colecciones y algún día, decorar un templo de Nix. El sonrió –gracias Rini. Dijo con emoción –cuéntame ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti? Ella lo miró.

-es que el gran sabio me mostró una imagen donde Diamante salía herido y sailor moon se reía de su suplicio. La diatriba de Rini quedó interrumpida por una mirada confusa de Zafiro –eso es imposible pequeña Rini, Diamante está indegne. Ella lo miró con los ojos como platos - ¿Qué? ¿Que? pero, pero si, el, el gran sabio, me mostró. –lo acabo de ver en la cocina hace no menos de 10 minutos. Ella asintió –gracias ¿Dónde está? En su dormitorio no lo encontré. Zafiro desvió la mirada –Zafiro…no me mientas…tu sabes que se cuando quieres mentirme. Dijo ella con voz falsamente melosa –lo siento Rini, le prometí a Diamante que no te diría. Ella se levantó abruptamente de la silla –bien, lo encontraré yo sola. Dijo saliendo de la sala.

-ya verás Zafiro odioso. Dijo mientras se desprendía su arete izquierdo y al colocar sus dedos en las lunas laterales, se desprendía de este, una pequeña cadena que transformó el arete en un péndulo –perfecto. Dijo Rini mirando el brillo morado que emitía el cristal negro –ah, está en el jardín. Dijo mientras comenzaba el camino, cada vez, el cristal brillaba mas y mas mientras ella, se acercaba mas y mas a su hermano, abrió la puerta de doble hoja y encontró a su hermano en un diván cerca de la cama, se colocó su arete y se acercó a mirar la tan famosa cama, se espantó al mirar la piel ennegrecida de sailor moon, su cabello había sobrevivido de milagro, pero todo lo demás, estaba quemado, se puso las manos en la boca para contener un grito cuando la voz acerada de su hermano la hizo saltar.

- ¿Qué haces aquí Lady? Creí haberle dicho a Zafiro que no te dejara saber donde estaba. La muchacha se dio media vuelta y miró a su hermano con frialdad tras cruzar sus brazos –Zafiro no me ha dicho nada hermano. Dijo con el mismo tono acerado –ya veo, tienes un detector de energía. Dijo el mirando el arete de la peli rosa, ella asintió en silencio, se acercó con cautela al diván - ¿Qué pasó hermano? El gran sabio me dijo que estabas herido. El negó –la hirieron a ella, usó el escudo lunar y recibió todas mis quemaduras. Ella asintió –entiendo. Dijo simplemente - ¿Qué Rini? ¿Vas a burlarte de Serena? Tan mal que está. Dijo el mientras se acercaba y le cambiaba el paño, solo una sábana delgada la cubría, el la destapó y con dulzura, comenzó a pasarle un ungüento verde chillón, Blaki lo miraba conmovida.

-ella se sacrificó por el…pudo haberlo dejado morir…pero no lo hizo…ella, ella de verdad lo ama. Se acercó a la parte de atrás de su hermano mientras, el seguía trabajando - ¿Por qué no le colocas el cristal obscuro? Preguntó - ¿crees que no lo intenté? Al parecer esos poderes impiden ser curados de manera mágica, y lo deberé tratar con nuestra medicina. Ella asintió - ¿necesitas algo hermano? –no Lady, nada. Dijo el mientras terminaba, se limpió y la miró a los ojos.

- ¿Qué quieres con tu amabilidad fingida? –no finjo hermano, me di cuenta que si te ama. La risa fría de el fue como un cuchillo para ella - ¿te diste cuenta de que si me ama cuando su vida está en la línea? Que tenaz eres ¡la hipnotizaste para obtener la verdad y aún así no le creíste! Ella bajó la mirada –no le creí porque tenía miedo de que pudiera lastimarte, pero, nadie haría eso que ella ha hecho si el sentimiento no fuera sincero, hermano, por favor, perdóname. Dijo la peli rosa aferrando las manos de su hermano con mirada suplicante –te suplico que me perdones. Dijo, el le besó la frente.

-no lo repitas Rini. Dijo con amor, ella lo abrazó –mas nunca hermano. Dijo mientras lo miraba fijamente - ¿Qué puedo hacer por Serena? El la miró –nada, yo me haré cargo de su tratamiento, pero si, necesito que hagas algo por mi. Dijo mientras miraba a los ojos rubíes de su hermana

-lo que sea. Dijo ella –imagino que los droidos que las sailors scouts derrotaron ya llegaron a ti. Ella asintió –quiero que ataques la tierra, que la conquistemos por fin y que logremos hacerlo, se los encargo a Zafiro y a ti, no quiero separarme de Serena ni un instante. Ella asintió.

-cuenta con ello hermano. Dijo sonriente mientras besaba la frente de su hermano, Serena gimió y eso puso fin al momento familiar –Di…am…an…te, Di…am…an…te. Decía la joven entre delirios, el se acercó a ella –estoy aquí, estoy aquí hermosa. Dijo mientras le aferraba la mano, Rini suspiró y se retiró en silencio del cuarto viendo esa escena con tristeza.

Lunita despertó en el palacio de cristal –mamá está mal. Dijo mientras miraba el alrededor, de repente, tuvo la idea de que ella no pertenecía a ese sitio y simplemente, se escabulló, las sailors por otro lado, estaban reunidas en una de las salas y se miraban entre si –no estoy de acuerdo que Darien mande a Diamante a ser cazado como si fuera un pero. Dijo Amy –pero Amy. Discutió Rey –no estoy de acuerdo porque él podría usar a Serena para que lo defienda y ella podría morir. Dijo por fin –tenemos que ir por Serena y despertarla del influjo del príncipe de Black moon. Dijo Lita –todos sabemos que ella es débil y por añadidura débil a la hipnosis. Dijo Mina –por eso, debemos ayudarla, debemos ayudar a Serena. Dijo Rey –por supuesto que si, debemos regresar al pasado. Dijo Lita –andando, después de todo, lo intentarán conquistar. Dijo Amy, todas asintieron y desaparecieron.

Al llegar a Tokio, miraron una tienda –pulseras ring ¿pulseras ring? ¿Esto ya no lo habíamos enfrentado? Preguntó Mina –si, con Esmeralda. Dijo Rey –pero, pero si entre todas matamos a los monstros. Dijo Lita –no entiendo ¿Cómo ese droidos está de regreso? Rey negó –yo tampoco lo comprendo. Dijo –vamos a descansar un poco chicas. Dijo Amy –si, vamos a mi apartamento y luego, vendremos a rematar el trabajo. Dijo Lita –quizás, Serena no les aplicó suficiente fuerza. Dijo Mina –no lo creo. Dijo Rey –todas vimos cuando eso se volvió polvo. Todo mundo asintió –vamos a descansar un poco, no podemos estar así. Dijo Mina, caminaron hacia la casa de Lita en silencio y se dedicaron a descansar.

En la noche, entraron a la tienda de la droidos, y la vieron absorbiendo la energía - ¡espera un poco! Dijo Mina –no vamos a permitirte hacer lo que haces. Dijo Rey –somos las sailors scouts. Dijo Amy –y te castigaremos en el nombre de la luna. Dijeron todas a coro y acto seguido, se lanzaron contra el mounstro que las evadió perfectamente, hasta que la rosa roja se vio y tuxido mask apareció en escena, tras haberlo paralizado con los poderes, comenzaron a tratar de acabarlo pero el droidos se liberaba y en un buen movimiento dejó a las chicas heridas.

¡que pasa! ¡se supone que esto debería funcionar! ¡el no es mas fuerte que nosotras! Exclamó Lita –no entiendo que pasa. Exclamó Rey –yo si. Dijo Amy con vergüenza - ¡por que no podemos detenerlo Amy! ¡espera Darien! Exclamó Mina al mirar como el droido se lanzaba al cuello de Darien y comenzaba a retorcerlo.

¡aros de fuego de Marte! ¡enciéndanse! lanzó Rey, eso hizo que el droido soltara a Darien quien, comenzó a toser - ¡centella relampagueante de Júpiter! Lanzó Lita - ¡burbujas congelantes de mercurio! ¡exploten! lanzó Amy paralizando al mounstro, una risa femenina se oyó.

Yo les diré Qué pasa con sus poderes sailors scouts. Una muchacha peli rosa estaba de pie, su vestido negro abrazaba sus curvas de una manera hermosa y su mirada, era como rubí de lo helada y como fuego de lo iracunda, sus cascadas de cabello rosa, caían con gracia –eso tiene una explicación sencilla, todos saben que las sailors pelean en grupo y no es por casualidad, sus poderes están diseñados para matar a los humanos si estos no se defienden y destruir a los monstros pero cuando los van a destruir, requieren el poder de la sailor líder, ya que su báculo o cetro tiene una característica que elimina el poder del mounstro cuando es paralizado al mirarlo en la mano de su portadora antes de que ella conjure su poder star, y por eso, es que el mounstro es destruido, si, tienen la misma fuerza que ustedes pero una ventaja, si no se les paraliza, todo mounstro es capaz de curare y dar pelea eterna ya que ellos no necesitan ni comer, ni dormir. Todo mundo se quedó atónito al escuchar la explicación, la peli rosa rió con malicia.

-veo por sus caras que no lo sabían ¿no se los dijo su príncipe? El si lo sabe. Todo mundo miró a Darien –tu me ayudaste. Ella asintió con calma fría –si, por celosa, pero ya no lo haré mas, desde ahora, mi misión en esta vida, será apropiarme de tu cabeza por lo que le has hecho a mi hermano, yo soy Black Lady, la princesa de Némesis y de ahoa en adelante, su peor pesadilla. Rey se acercó a ella –no te temo niña mimada. Dijo lanzándole un puñetazo, pero Rini lo detuvo con un campo de fuerza –no te atreva a tocarme vil guerrera traidora. Dijo mientras la levitaba y acto seguido, la lanzaba a la pared de la tienda - ¡Rey! Gritaron Amy, Lita y Mina, Black Lady rió.

Que trío tan lindo de niñas. Dijo mientras sacaba de sus manos rayos de energía negros y los lanzaba a las 3 sailors hiriéndolas, cuando Darien, se levantó a ayudar a las chicas, ella lo detuvo con el mismo campo que a Rey –no me molestes escória. Lo abofeteó –esto es el recuerdo de mi persona, para que cuando oigas mi voz tiembles de terror, cuando escuches mi nombre, huyas, porque yo, seré tu peor pesadilla, yo, me cobraré tu cabeza. Dijo ella mirándolo fijamente como el la miraba, pero con una línea negra de energía, hizo un corte transversal en la mejilla de Darien –vámonos Ring, si ellas regresan, ya sabes que hacer. Dijo la muchacha –si, señorita Black Lady. - ¡espera! Gritaron las 4 sailors pero, ella ya había desaparecido triunfal junto al droido.

Esmeralda miró el dormitorio de la sailor por el otro lado del jardín, no podía creer que le hubiera destinado tan hermoso lugar a esa mujer, lo había visto en la cocina, de seguro esa cena que preparaba era para ella –esto debe ser rápido. Dijo mientras acariciaba su espada filosa con mango de dragón, entró al dormitorio y vio a la sailor con la piel ennegrecida pero comenzando a tomar un leve matiz grisáceo sinónimo de que pronto iba a caerse para dar paso a otra mas nueva, se acercó a la altura del cuello de la muchacha que dormía apaciblemente –esto es por quitarme el corazón de mi príncipe ¡muuuuueeeereeeeee! Gritó pero cuando su acero iba a cercenar el cuello de la indefensa sailor moon, un acero la frenó.

Sal de aquí Esmeralda, no tienes nada que hacer en este sitio. Dijo la voz de…el cielo de verdad haría un milagro - ¡Black Lady! ¿Que haces aquí? Preguntó Esmeralda dolida –protejo lo que mi hermano mas ama en esta tierra. Respondió la aludida.

-pero el gran sabio ha mandado a acabarla. Dijo Esmeralda - ¿en serio? Preguntó Rini mientras hacía retroceder el acero de Esmeralda –los que mandamos en esta pelea somos los príncipes: Diamante, Zafiro y Black Lady, herederos a la corona por derecho de nacimiento y si alguien, incluso el adivino da una orden que nos contraríe, se va, y esto que tu haces Esmeralda, se llama alta traición, ahora sal, antes de que te ejecute. Esmeralda la miraba con ira ciega - ¿me prefieres a mi sobre ella? Preguntó –yo solo prefiero la felicidad de mi hermano, nada mas y si he de mover cielo y tierra para que la tenga, lo haré, ahora, largo. Dijo la peli rosa, la peli verde miró a su ahora, ex compañera con odio –Serena es la felicidad y el corazón de mi hermano, no haré nada que la dañe y la protegeré de todos y todo. Dijo –eso lo vas a pagar. Dijo Esmeralda escupiendo las palabras, Black Lady rió fríamente.

- ¿en serio? Pruébalo. Dijo mientras la otra desaparecía y su hermano Diamante entraba con una bandeja full de comida, miró a Rini atónito –Rini ¿Qué pasó? Preguntó mientras examinaba su espada –nada hermano, evité una tragedia. Dijo ella mientras se sentaba pensativa en el diván.


	8. Chapter 8

Fulanito?

Presente!

Menganito?

Presente!

Perencejo?

Presente!

Alumiine?

…

Alumiine?

…

Hay alguna fan de Diamante siguiendo este fic?

…(suenan grillitos) oh…vaya… ¡que silencio tan ensordecedor!

Donde están las fans del príncipe Diamante?

…(siguen sonando grillitos) un suspiro de decepción.

Esto comenzó tan prometedor con 2 hermosos reviews el primer día ¡en menos de 24 horas! Y bueno, ya llevamos 9 ¡8 bellos reviews! A todos los que leen (si alguien lo lee) se que si, ya somos 200 y pico, tómense 4 minutos ¡no pido mucho! Para que de manera respetuosa me dejen saber sus comentarios, impresiones etc. ¡son la batería para que actualice a millón! ¡No sean malos! Sip snip.

Necesito este relleno, son los principios de la relación entre Rini y Serena y el cambio que a todo mundo agarrará de sorpresa ¡en el siguiente!¡regresamos a la acción y el romance obstaculizado copyright sailors scouts&Darien&Esmeralda&gran sabio!

¡Denme ganas! ¡Con un inestimable REVIEW!

Pd: si alguien se fijó que hasta hace unas horas corregí un errorcito, accidentalmente repetí un capi ¡error solucionado! Pido disculpas porque lo intenté subir a las 1 de la madrugada hora de aquí de Venezuela, a esa hora, andaba en modo zombbie ¡disculpen!

Gracias namine por el aviso ¡muy agradecida!

Sailor moon, es propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi, yo solo hago historias dentro de la historia.

El cambio de Lunita y las sospechas de Black Lady.

Lunita caminaba en círculos por la base de los nemesianos, sentía que debía entrar cuando Esmeralda alertada por la pequeña presencia apareció.

-conejo ¿Qué haces aquí? –no me llames conejo Esmeralda. Dijo la niña con insolencia –que mocosa tan divertida, ahora, te mataré. Pero Esmeralda se quedó de piedra al mirar la marca que adornaba la frente de la niña, dio un paso atrás mientras la luz del amanecer, señalaba su luna invertida como un presagio divino –quiero ver a mi padre. Dijo la pequeña Lunita –tu padre se llama Endimiun, pequeño conejo. Ella negó.

- ¡ya te dije que no me llamaras conejo! ¡Yo soy Serena! ¡Princesa de Némesis! Exclamó la pequeña mientras una luz negra la envolvía y su rayo dejaba ver la base por fin, cuando la niña iba a pasar, Esmeralda la agarró por el cuello.

-de aquí no te mueves pequeño conejo. Dijo ella apretándole la garganta a la pequeña –su…el…ta…me ¡suéltame! La luna negra brilló y Esmeralda fue lanzada nuevamente hacia el suelo, la pequeña corrió al interior de la base seguida de la joven quien se disponía a matarla comprendiendo el significado de dicha marca, en su angustia, la niña solo podía gritar de terror y llorar de miedo, llegó a una puerta y la abrió, quiso el destino que fuera el dormitorio de Zafiro y mas suerte tuvo aún, porque cuando se le lanzó a los brazos y lo despertó, el instinto de el fue colocarla detrás de si.

-conejo. Dijo el asombrado –tío Zafiro, no dejes que me haga daño. Pidió la niña llorando - ¿he? Preguntó el, y se quedó helado al mirar la marca que gloriosa engalanaba la frente de la niña.

-Esmeralda, a esta niña no la puedes tocar. - ¡Zafiro! ¡Es el enemigo! Exclamó ella –no me importa lo que sea para ti, es mi sobrina. La muchacha lo miró - ¡aparece de la nada y dice que quiere ver a su padre! ¡su padre!¡es Endimiun! Gritó ella enfurecida mientras la pequeña negaba –tío Zafiro, tu eres mi tío. –lo se mi niña. Dijo el –lárgate de mi cuarto Esmeralda ¡sal! Ella bufó y cerró la puerta de un fuerte pero contundente portazo, el la miró.

-pequeña Serena. Dijo intuyendo el nombre de la niña - ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas despierta? Preguntó –desde que papá me pidió venir a asegurarme de que todo anduviera bien y que el rey de la tierra no nos arruinara los planes y caí por error en el palacio de cristal y salí ¡pero no encontraba la base! ¡Estaba muy obscuro y tenía frío y hambre! El asintió –dame solo 4 minutos, me acicalaré y bajaremos a que desayunes y después, dormirás acá. Dijo el, la pequeña asintió - ¡gracias tío! Dijo con alegría, se

Quedó sentada en el borde de la cama balanceando sus piernas mientras Zafiro se acicalaba, cuando terminaron, bajaron a la cocina.

El reloj de Black Lady sonó contundente a las 7 de la mañana, ella se incorporó con pesadez, el tomar la comandancia de la misión mientras su hermano estaba de enfermero de su cuñada, si, ya era su cuñada, oficial, le debía el cuello de su hermano, era algo gratificante aunque agotador, cuando se dirigía al baño, Zafiro tocó la puerta.

-pasa Zafiro. Dijo Black Lady y se quedó de piedra al mirar a la niña que sostenía en sus hombros, abrió los ojos a todo lo que daban cuando la pequeña se bajó de los hombros de el y dando un salto ejemplar, como un rubio tornado se estrelló en las piernas de ella.

- ¡tíiiiaaaaaa Riiiniiiiii! ¡Tía Rini! ¡Hola! ¡Sabía que iba a verte! ¡No has cambiado nadita! Decía la pequeña con sonrisa jubilosa –hola… ¿tu eres? Preguntó confundida - ¡tu sobrina! ¡Serena! Black Lady casi se daba por desmayada, Zafiro agarró al pequeño tifón rubio.

-a dormir Lunita. Dijo - ¡noooo tengoooo sueñooooo! Protestó la niña - ¡quiero jugar con la tía Rini! Exclamó –la tía Rini tiene cosas que hacer. Dijo Zafiro, ella apoyó su cabecita en el hombro de el –no tengo sueño tío Zafiro. Dijo dando bostezos, el besó su frente –si claro amor, duérmete. Dijo el mientras la niña se deslizaba a la inconsciencia –Zafiro ¿Qué? Preguntó –el futuro ha cambiado Rini, pero no me explico como lo ha hecho, solo se que quien otrora era la hija de Endimiun ahora es hija de nuestro hermano. Ella asintió –hay que decirle. Dijo, el repitió el gesto de ella.

-se lo diré, cuando vaya por la bandeja del desayuno de Serena. Black Lady asintió.

-Zafiro, tengo que hablar contigo, antes de que acuestes a la pequeña donde sea que la dejarás durmiendo. El la miró –hermano, tengo sospechas del adivino. Zafiro torció el gesto ante las palabras de su hermana - ¿al fin has decidido creerme? Preguntó –bueno si. Dijo ella con pena, ya que desde que ese ser los había despertado, a Zafiro no le gustó nada de nada –es que, ayer me dio una visión falsa donde mi hermano estaba herido y sailor moon, reía de su sufrir. Su mirada se encontró con la de su hermano y los ojos azules de este hicieron clic –por eso andabas buscando a Diamante tan desesperada. Ella asintió.

-creo que el objetivo de el era que la matara yo, así mi hermano moriría de tristeza. Zafiro asintió.

-es factible, después de todo, el la quiere ver muerta. –no podemos permitirlo. Dijo Black Lady –claro que no Rini, debemos conquistar la tierra y protegerlos a los 2. Ella asintió –le echaré un ojo a el, tu cuida a la niña. El repitió el gesto de su hermana, ella sonrió y se dedicó a acicalarse mientras el, salía con la pequeña dormidita en brazos.

Serena abrió sus ojos adoloridos a la luz que iluminaba su habitación desde el ventanal, miró con curiosidad el diván y de repente, los recuerdos la asaltaron como un tren descarriado, ahogó un grito y eso hizo que la persona que dormía en el diván se levantara sobresaltada, ella se asombró mucho al ver a Diamante con esa cara de dormido, su cabello despeinado y su piyama que consistía en unos shores con una camiseta azul, no pudo dejar de notar que despeinado y como estaba, se seguía viendo igual de guapo. Y a pesar del dolor, se preguntó ¿Cómo se vería solo con unos pantaloncillos o un traje de baño? El la miraba y se acercaba hasta su cama.

-hermosa ¿Cómo te sientes? Preguntó –ya menos adolorida, mi piel ha de estar espantosa. Dijo –no, te he puesto los ungüentos de mi planeta que reducen las quemaduras en 3 días, ya estarás curada. –gracias Díam. Dijo ella –no, gracias a ti, por salvar mi vida. Dijo el mientras le acariciaba con cuidado y ternura el cabello, ella cerró los ojos y sonrió.

-gracias. Murmuró –para servirte. Dijo el sonriente –me acicalaré e iré por tu desayuno. Ella asintió y el entró al baño, la puerta sonó, Serena no dijo nada, no sabía si debía contestar, Diamante salió al oír el toque insistente de la puerta.

-hola Rini ¿Qué se te ofrece? Preguntó el –hola hermano, traje el desayuno de mi cuñada. Dijo mientras miraba a la aludida -y Zafiro necesita que vayas con el a ver algo de suma importancia. El bufó mientras abría la puerta para que su hermana pasara –te he dejado a cargo de todos mis asuntos. Dijo –lo se hermano, pero es algo que necesitas ver por ti mismo. Dijo Black Lady –hola cuñada. Saludó esta a una sorprendida Serena que solo atinó a decir:

-Ho, hola Black Lady. Ella sonrió –puedes decirme Rini si quieres. Serena abrió mucho los ojos - ¿he? Preguntó confundida, Rini rió –eso tiene su explicación, gracias por salvar a mi hermano. Serena sonrió.

-para mi no fue nada. Dijo mientras miraba a Diamante que se acercaba con la bandeja en las manos, la colocó en las piernas de ella –vamos a darte el desayuno hermosa, Rini se quedará contigo por un rato después que termines de comer y yo de ponerte el ungüento. La cara de Serena se puso del mismo tono que los ojos de su cuñada –po ¿ponerme? ¿Ponerme el ungüento? ¿Tu? el asintió con calma –si, yo, ya que yo te he hecho todo el tratamiento y no lo voy a dejar en manos de otra persona. Serena se dio cuenta de la fina sábana que la cubría y su tono rojo, se puso cuasimorado.

- ¿tu me has colocado el ungüento? ¿Me viste desnuda? El miró hacia la ventana al tiempo que un leve tono rosa se le ponía en las mejillas, en su momento, había sido algo tan normal, como si lo hubiera hecho para curar a su propia hermana, no podía negar la belleza de su cuerpo que fue bien admirado a pesar de andar frotando ungüentos para quemaduras, pero ahora, al mirarla de esa manera…tan avergonzada, el sintió vergüenza de haberla avergonzado, sonrió con una timidez impropia de el y besó la frente de ella.

-hermosa, cuando regresamos aquí,

No tenía ayuda femenina para hacerte el tratamiento y lo hice yo, netamente profesional ¿no confías en mi? Ella cerró los ojos –a ti te confiaría mi vida. Dijo con cariño, el sonrió y le comenzó a dar la comida, después de ponerle el ungüento y haberla dejado en compañía de Rini, se dirigió al cuarto de Zafiro.

Al entrar, lo recibió un Zafiro muy circunspecto, mirándolo con seriedad - ¿Qué pasa Zafiro? Preguntó Diamante detallando en el semblante de su hermano, el cual, se veía a todas luces contrariado.

-Rini dijo que tenías algo muy importante que decirme. El asintió al comentario de Diamante –lo es ¿recuerdas al conejo? Preguntó Zafiro, Diamante puso el gesto de amargura en la cara –por supuesto, es la hija del maldito de Endimiun. Zafiro sonrió.

- ¿Por qué no te acercas a la niña hermano? Preguntó Zafiro mientras miraba a la pequeña que dormía con una mano en la frente –no debe tener nada particular, seguro tiene la marca de la familia lunar. Zafiro suspiró –acércate ya, Diamante Gabriel. El otro asintió y se acercó, retiró el brazo de la niña de su frente y su grito ahogado se escuchó por toda la habitación, tocó su luna, tocó la de la niña, retocó la suya, y la de ella a continuación.

-es, es ¿es mi hija? Preguntó atónito –vino a buscarte en la madrugada. Dijo Zafiro, Lunita abrió los ojos y miró a su padre derramando lágrimas de felicidad, su sonrisa brilló como el sol.

- ¡paaaaapiiiiiii! ¡Eres tu! ¡Papá! gritó ella abrazándolo, el la aferró inundado de esa felicidad –mi Serena. Decía besando la frente y los cabellos de su hija –mi Serenita, mi hermosa princesita. Ella sonrió –papi, vine a buscarte. Dijo aferrándole el cuello –acá estoy cielo. Dijo el mientras miraba la sonrisa cómplice de su hermano.


	9. Chapter 09

Hola ¡otro capi! Gracias Alumiine ¡por llegar siempre! Y dejarme esos hermosos reviews que me llenan de felicidad, gracias a los anónimos que apoyan esta historia, no sean malitos ¡déjenme saber que opinan!

Hay técnicas de las arabic warriors que son cosas de danza árabe, como el ayuja o las alas de Isis.

Todo lo que no conozcan es mío, si lo van a usar, avisen.

Si, yo también tengo una fruta venenosa como "jaula de noche" pero esta se llama beso de la muerte y son como unas uvas morado intenso, efectos, explicados abajo.

¡Denme mas ganas! ¡Con un inestimable REVIEW!

Sailor moon, es propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi, yo solo, le doy vida con el mejor chico de la serie.

El segundo intento de asesinato y la segunda derrota.

Serena conversaba con Black Lady de todo un poco, a pesar de la coquetería de la que ahora era su cuñada y de su desbordante sencillez, vieron que tenían muchos aspectos en común que no conocían una de la otra y sintieron que hicieron clic como 2 piezas de un todo.

-así que fuxia. Dijo Black Lady, Serena asintió feliz –me leíste el pensamiento. Dijo complacida, Rini rió.

-parece que eso se nos da. Dijo –cuando me pueda levantar, antes de regresar, te llevaré a Tokio. Dijo Serena con dulzura - ¿sailor moon? Preguntó Rini dubitando - ¿si? Preguntó Serena de la misma forma - ¿de verdad no te puedes unir a nuestra causa? Serena la miró.

-mi deber es proteger el universo y a la tierra de aquellos que la quieren conquistar Rini, no puedo hacerlo, aunque muera de amor por tu hermano y de cariño por ti. Ella meditó –si, entiendo eso, pero ¿y si perdieras? Preguntó –en ese caso, no me quedará mas que aceptarlo, pero ya cuando no tenga mas que dar al planeta, cuando ya de mi poder no quede nada. Dijo ella –pensé que de tu vida tampoco quedaría. Dijo Rini confundida –si mi motivo de existir sigue vivo y el ha conquistado, cuando ya me haya derrotado aceptaré su causa, pero hasta entonces. Las miradas de las muchachas se cruzaron, Black Lady suspiró.

-será difícil pelear contigo. Murmuró –para mi igual, Diamante y yo hicimos una promesa. Ella asintió –podremos derrotar a los droidos e incluso pelear contra los miembros del equipo contrario, pero nada de destruirlos. Rini asintió –me parece razonable. Dijo por fin - ¿te apegarás? Preguntó Serena asombrada –tu serás la única excepción a esa regla. Serena entristeció –lo siento cuñada, pero tu, es porque tienes una relación de cariño con nosotros que se ha hecho esa regla, pero el resto de tu equipo…no la tiene, por lo tanto, tenemos que matar a tus amigas. Serena miró con dolor a su cuñada –en este momento, mi única amiga de verdad se llama Molly, ni siquiera tiene poderes y claro, están tu hermano y tu. Rini la miró boquiabierta.

-pero…yo pensé…que tu…yo creí…que ellas…ellas eran. Comenzó titubeante –tu lo has dicho, eran. Dijo Serena con filo –dejaron de serlo cuando me traicionaron, cuando en vez de elegir su deber eligieron a mi ex. Black Lady la miró iracunda - ¿eligieron a tu ex? Preguntó –si, pensaron que yo estaba, que yo estoy controlada por tu hermano. Ella bufó.

-si lo estuvieras la energía tuya fuera diferente y no fuera bondadosa. Serena asintió –ninguno lo ha entendido. Dijo –si no lo hacen, es lío suyo, no interfieras con lo que quiero hacerle a tu equipo cuñada. Dijo la peli rosa –no Rini, no lo haré, deben tomar escarmiento. Dijo Serena, Diamante abrió la puerta.

- ¿se divirtieron en su charla? Preguntó, ambas sonrieron –si. Dijeron a coro –te tengo una sorpresa. Le dijo Diamante a Serena, ella lo miró interesada y al mirar a Lunita su sonrisa se turbó, pero la niña no hizo caso y corrió a sus brazos.

- ¡maaaaaaamiiiiiii! Exclamó alegre, al mirarle la marca, Serena miró a Diamante quien asintió con una gran sonrisa, ella pasó las manos por la frente de la niña –me haces cosquillas mami. Dijo ella quitándole el dedo de su luna.

-lo siento cariño. Dijo Serena - ¿es nuestra? Le preguntó a Diamante con temor –totalmente. Dijo el –pero ¿pero como es esto posible? ¿Si ella era? ¿Si ella fue? Preguntó Serena confundida –creo, que al aceptar que me amas y al estar aquí, todo ha cambiado. Dijo Diamante con una sonrisa, Serena rió.

- ¡esa es una gran noticia! Exclamó besando el cabello de su hijita –yo vine a ayudar a papá. Dijo la niña –y seguro lo harás

Pequeña sobrinita. Dijo Rini con aplomo mientras se incorporaba de la cama –he de ir a hacer unas cosas. Dijo y sin mas, desapareció - ¡jugaré con el tío Zafiro! Dijo Lunita imitando a su tía, Diamante y Serena se quedaron solos, respiraron el agradable silencio –sorpresa. Dijo el alegre –lo es, muy buena. Dijo ella mientras lo abrazaba y comenzaban a besarse.

Rini llegó a una sala –ring. Llamó el droido apareció –señorita. Dijo haciendo una reverencia –sigue en tu tarea ring y mata a las sailors scouts. Ella asintió y desapareció, Black Lady miró al otro droido –Wiward. El apareció - ¿princesa? Preguntó.

-ve a hacer lo tuyo y no me falles. Dijo mientras miraba desaparecer al segundo droido y su sonrisa macabra se dejaba sentir.

Mina miró la escuela que en un tiempo contuvo a Wiward –está de regreso. Dijo, abrió su reloj –chicas ¿recuerdan el colegio donde Amy enfrentó a Wiward? Preguntó a las 3 restantes que atendieron su llamada.

-desde luego. Dijo Rey –está de regreso. Dijo Mina –te veremos allí, si logramos usar nuestras técnicas con mas energía probablemente lo podamos derrotar. Dijo Lita –perfecto, las esperaré por acá. Dijo Mina mientras suspiraba y cerraba el reloj

Lunita corría hacia el sitio donde estaban sus padres seguida de Zafiro - ¡ven acá! ¡Serena Dayny Li! Ella reía –noooooo. Decía mientras llegaba a la puerta, su padre salió –hermano. Dijo Zafiro al mirarle la sonrisa y como se agachaba para recoger a su pequeña quien ni corta, ni perezosa enredó los brazos en el cuello De su padre y fue cargada –te dije que no podías venir, papá y mamá estaban ocupados. Dijo Zafiro.

-si tío Zafiro, pero yo quería ver a mi papá. Dijo la niña –debes hacerle caso A tu tío Lunita. Dijo Diamante con severidad mientras le besaba la mejilla –si papá. Dijo ella riendo, ambos rieron por la dulzura de la niña, cuando un viento los hizo juntarse - ¡papá que pasa! ¡Tengo miedo! Gritó la pequeña pero Diamante no hizo caso mas que para entregársela a Zafiro.

-sabia decisión. Dijo la arabic warrior del viento –eres tu. Dijo Diamante con ira - ¿Cómo entraste aquí? Preguntó –a diferencia de las sailors nosotras no tenemos límites y si nos han mandado a buscar tu cabeza, eso es lo que hemos de hacer. Dijo la muchacha - ¡Zafiro! ¡Saca a Lunita y a Serena de aquí! Gritó Diamante, Zafiro asintió.

-pero papá ¡yo quiero ayudar! Chilló Lunita –no hija, es peligroso. Dijo el mientras la chica reía con malicia, Zafiro asintió y entró al cuarto.

-eres valiente príncipe Diamante, no lo niego. Dijo la chica mientras una brisa hondeaba su cabello –pero no lo suficiente ¡camsin del desierto! Gritó - ¡barrera nocturna! Una barrera negra aprisionó el camsin de la chica - ¿quieres jugar con viento imitación de pacotilla? Preguntó Diamante mientras una brisa negra se alzaba –prueba la ¡brisa nemesiana! Un torrente negruzco envolvió y golpeó a la chica - ¡vientos del desierto! Invocó ella, Pero las 2 tempestades chocaron y cuando la de Diamante ganó, la envistió a la pared –perfecto, parece que la brisa de tu desierto es inferior a mi brisa obscura ¡rayo de black moon! Lanzó el un rayo negro que le dio a la chica - ¡chispazo de viento! Lanzó ella pero el esquivó nuevamente.

- ¡gran ayuja! Invocó la chica y comenzó a mover su cabello como si de un tornado se tratase –mald, maldición. Dijo Diamante resistiendo con una brisa usada como escudo, pero el tornado se tragó la brisa negra y el, fue impulsado al interior, sentía como era desgarrado, como esa maldita brisa llena de cuchillas planeaba matarlo –diablos. Decía –si tan solo, si tan solo pudiera. Murmuraba –pero es tan arriesgado. Dijo mientras seguía dando vueltas y vueltas pero lo hizo, unas cortadoras negras salieron de sus manos.

- ¡cortadoras negras! Lanzó el, el cabello de la arabic warrior del viento cayó y la técnica cesó, con su capacidad levitatoria se puso de pie de manera suave, sangraba y tenía un humor de perros.

- ¡caída de la noche! Lanzó, el rayo tiñó todo de negro y cuando esto estuvo listo, la golpeó haciéndola rodar –oh no, nada de eso falsa guerrera. Dijo el mientras miraba como el cabello de la chica crecía, se acercó a ella y comenzaron a darse puños y patadas - ¡parálisis negra! Lanzó el rayo que le dejó el cabello por los hombros - ¡que has hecho! Gritó la mujer enfadada –he cortado la habilidad regenerativa de tu cabello, despídete. Dijo el mientras seguía y seguía la pelea, de repente, ella sacó unas alas amarillas.

¡alas de Isis! Esas alas, lanzaban rayos formidables y Diamante se miró en el suelo, con el brazo derecho colgando de manera anti natural maldita zorra. Dijo el con los dientes apretados, mirando el caudal de sangre.

Di tus últimas palabras. Dijo la arabic warrior del viento –vamos príncipe, recita tus letanías a Nix. Diamante apretó los dientes al tiempo que de su mano inerte se formaba un rayo, sintiéndose a punto de desfallecer por el dolor, se concentró y lanzó - ¡descenso de la luna negra! Una luna negra salida de su mano, impactó a la mujer y le abrió una herida en el pecho –por fin, está muerta ¿Qué diablos? Preguntó el – no has entendido nada de nada príncipe. Dijo la mujer riendo –puedes lastimarme si, pero nunca podrás matarme, para eso, deberás conseguir el collar que mi príncipe ostenta ¡mi corazón no está en mi cuerpo! Exclamó triunfante pero escupió una cantidad de sangre.

Si, puede que no lo esté. Dijo Diamante –pero tu, estás malherida. Ella volvió a vomitar sangre –vendré por tu cabeza. Prometió - ¿en serio? Inténtalo. Dijo el mientras ella desaparecía y el, caía desmayado.

Rini llegó después de un rato al colegio donde Wiward estaba haciendo sus encargos, de este droido, tomó un poco y otro droido igual a el pero todo de cristal se formó.

-princesa. Dijo con voz tanto de hombre como de mujer –Hunter, necesito que caces a alguien por mi, eres fantasma y como tal percibes todo de los seres humanos, quiero cazado al príncipe Endimiun, quiero que lo caces y lo mates. Dijo ella, así lo haré señora. Dijo el droido de cristal desapareciendo, las sailors llegaron por fin al colegio –esto está como aquella vez. Dijo Amy –así es. Dijo Lita - ¡sal de allí! ¡Droido! Ordenó Rey –así que han venido wiward. Dijo Wiward riendo –hemos venido a destruirte. Dijo Mina - ¡rayo creciente de Venus! ¡Fulmina! le dio pero el droido resistió el embiste -eso no podrá contra mi ¡alucinación Wiward! Lanzó, y Mina oyó que las otras le decían:

-eres de lo peor. Dijo Rey –siempre tan escandalosa. Dijo Amy –y tan ligera. Dijo Lita –das vergüenza como sailor. Dijeron a coro las 3 –chicas, no deben decir eso. Dijo Mina retrocediendo - ¡está bajo el influjo de Wiward! Gritó Rey –yo la despertaré. Dijo Lita - ¡centella relampagueante de Júpiter! Lanzó pero aunque le dio, Mina no reaccionaba y las miraba como si de enemigos se tratasen.

- ¡alucinación Wiward! Lanzó por segunda vez el droido a Lita y esta escuchó:

-eres tan masculina, con razón no tienes novio. Dijo Mina –eres tan poca cosa y tan violenta, nadie te quiere por eso. Dijo Rey –tan poca cosa, tan presumida. Dijo Amy, Lita se puso en posición - ¡mi planeta es el guardián de la tormenta! ¡Que el trueno venga y haga temblar! ¡Trueno de Júpiter! ¡Resuena! lanzó la muchacha - ¡cuidado Amy! Gritó Rey quitándola, Lita y Mina se miraron y comenzaron a atacarse entre si, con poderes, puños y patadas –ambas están bajo el control del droido. Dijo Amy –así es. Dijo Rey.

- ¡fuego de Marte!¡enciéndete! lanzó ella, pero el droido una vez mas, atacó con su ilusión y Rey escuchó las cosas que mas miedo le daría escuchar de la boca de sus amigas, apuntó a Amy y lanzó un fuego de marte, ella rodó para esquivar, pero Rey no la dejó y lanzó un dragón llameante de Marte, Amy miró.

- ¡burbujas nieblas de mercurio!¡exploten! la niebla impidió que Rey la localizara y Amy, se dirigió hacia el droido con el cual comenzó la pelea, cuando el le lanzó la alucinación, Amy lo miró.

-no se si lo recuerdas Wiward, pero yo vencí tu ilusión, la manera de hacerlo es no teniendo miedo de ti, confiando y lo mejor, es aceptando lo que los demás te dicen que son tus miedos, yo… ¡yo aprendí eso con Serena! ¡Cuando ella se liberó de tu poder! Gritó Amy –que brillante. Dijo Black Lady –en ese caso, tu eres la capacitada para pelear conmigo. Dijo mientras la alzaba y se dedicaban a pelear en el aire, mientras sailor mars, Júpiter y Venus, se seguían matando en el suelo ante la mirada de un muy feliz Wiward - ¡chicas! ¡No! gritó Amy al mirar a sus 3 amigas incoscientes –yo que tu. Dijo Rini con desprecio –las recogería y me marcharía. –eso no. Dijo Amy - ¡fulgor del agua de mercurio! Lanzó pero este quedó suspendido –débil. Dijo Rini con fastidio - ¡precipitación de la obscuridad! Y Amy cayó malherida al lado de sus amigas –sigue con los asuntos en los que ibas Wiward, ya las sailors no serán un problema. El droido sonrió –lo haré señorita. Dijo mientras Black Lady desaparecía muy pagada de si misma.

Serena estaba junto a Lunita y Zafiro en el cuarto de Diamante, cuando Esmeralda entró como un vendaval.

-mi príncipe ¡mi príncipe está herido! Zafiro palideció y sin decir mas, corrió junto a Lunita y a Esmeralda al sitio donde se hallaba Diamante, Serena abrió el closet y poniéndose una de sus camisas blancas que le quedaban como una bata, salió hacia el sitio que ella intuía, era el jardín, cuando llegó miró a Zafiro entablillando el brazo de Diamante con un guante plateado –con esto, ya está sano mañana. Dijo –debió haber hecho un gran esfuerzo. Dijo Esmeralda –seguro que si. Dijo Lunita, Serena llegó y cayó de rodillas en su forma clásica –oh Díam. Dijo acunándole la cabeza, Zafiro la miró mal.

-deberías estar acostada cuñada. Dijo –lo siento Zafiro, pero no dejaré a tu hermano así. Dijo ella –mi trabajo está hecho. Dijo Esmeralda quien desapareció, Diamante abrió los ojos y la hermosa visión del rostro de su amada, lo cautivó por entero.

-quien fuera sol para acariciarte cálidamente tu hermoso cabello, quien fuera brisa para besar tus dulces labios, quien fuera la prenda que portas para abrazarte por entero. Lunita se rió, Serena se puso roja y Zafiro señaló:

-si eres capaz de rimar, sobrevivirás, vamos a tu habitación. Dijo mientras lo ayudaba a levantar y a caminar, cuando llegaron y Zafiro junto a Lunita se hubieron ido, Serena miró una jarra de un líquido morado que estaba allí junto a una tarjeta, leyó y mientras Diamante estaba en el baño, ella preguntó:

-Díam ¿querrás jugo de uva? Eso le pareció por el color, el respondió desde adentro: -si hermosa, por favor. Ella sirvió el vaso y lo esperó, lo olisqueó interesada, pero el olor no era como el de la uva que ella conocía, quizás las uvas nemesianas olían distinto, el salió.

- ¿Quién nos dejó el jugo de uva? Preguntó –Rini. Dijo ella mientras por fin, después de una espera ansiosa, se lo llevó a la boca, cuando Diamante la miró reaccionó rápidamente y con su mano izquierda derramó el contenido del vaso.

- ¡que haces Díam! ¡Quiero beber este jugo! Exclamó ella, pero el derramó el segundo vaso y la jarra.

- ¡estás loca Serena! Dijo alterado mientras ella parpadeaba confundida - ¡esto es beso de la muerte! ¡Una fruta semi hipnótica muy venenosa! ¡Apenas hubiera pasado por tu garganta te hubiera matado! Ella lo miró –yo, no, no sabía. Dijo asustada - ¡si no tiene olor a uva no la toques! ¡Ni la huelas! ¡El olor activa el semi trance que hace que tengas unas ganas irresistibles de comerla o beberla según sea el caso! ¡Era lo que usaban para desacerse de sus enemigos los monarcas malignos!ella comenzó a llorar –yo…lo siento. Dijo el acercándose y abrazándola con la izquierda –tuve miedo, cuando vi ese vaso en tu mano hermosa, lamento haberte gritado. Pero ella lo aferró.

-soy torpe. Dijo sollozando –no, torpe no, no sabías, debí haberte explicado mejor, pero, no pensé, mi ataque de pánico, suelo ser impulsivo. Ella asintió mientras se calmaba –diré a alguien que venga y limpie el desastre. Dijo Diamante –Rini no pudo ser. Pensó el joven –ella no está aquí. Siguió su pensamiento mientras llamaba a un doméstico y salía con Serena de su habitación –alguien está tratando de matar a Serena. Concluyó angustiado.


	10. Chapter 10

¡hola mis queridas seguidoras ¡otro capi para ustedes! Salió ¡un poco extra largo! ¡Perdón!

Espero lo disfruten, las cosas se comenzarán a poner mejor y mejor ¿tendremos romance? Si ¿besos de los enamorados? Si ¿encuentros de ellos? Si, pero todo salpicado con problemas y rechazo de parte del cuarteto, Darien, Esmeralda y el gran sabio ¿no les parece suficiente gente para intentar separarlos?

Le daré a Lunita un papel mas activo, pero tiempo al tiempo.

¡Déjenme saber su parecer! ¡Con un hermoso REVIEW!

Sailor moon, es propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi, yo solo les doy historias y ausencias de aire a las fans de Diamante.

La decisión de Serena.

Pasaron unos días, donde estuvieron juntos Serena y Diamante, ella ya estaba curada y miraba a su hija jugar en el jardín junto a Zafiro quien inconscientemente había adquirido el título de nana, jugaban al nintendo 64, al súper nintendo y a cuanto Juego existiera, incluso una máquina holográfica llamada new visión, ella estaba feliz mientras los miraba correr por el jardín jugando a la pelota, Diamante le tapó los ojos.

¿en que piensas hermosa? Preguntó besándole las mejillas –debo regresar Díam. dijo ella quitándose las manos de el de sus ojos –pero hermosa, que Lunita esté aquí solo quiere decir que ganamos. Dijo el –eso no lo sabemos Diamante, nadie puede ir al otro lado del futuro, al tiempo alterno donde ganaste o no, quiero intentar defender a la tierra. Dijo ella –es lo mejor Díam, no por ti, siento algo extraño que no son tus intenciones, es como si alguien te usara para destruirlo todo. el negó –eso es imposible hermosa. Dijo –no, no lo es, confía en mi. El suspiró.

Si quieres pelear, pelearemos. Dijo con decisión –no contra ti, contra tu proyecto. Puntualizó ella –pero quiero venir a verte. Dijo –cuando pueda. El la miró –es peligroso. Dijo meditando –puede serlo, pero quiero hacerlo. El sonrió y le dio un anillo con una pequeña luna negra, tan pequeña que apenas se distinguía del color oro del anillo.

Con esto, podrás aparecer en frente de la base y entrar a la parte nuestra, no sigas la parte de las trampas, no le des ventaja a tu equipo. Ella negó –no pienso hacerlo. Dijo - ¿Cuándo te irás? Preguntó el –mañana, después de llevar a Rini de compras. Dijo Serena con alegría –tu ¿tu te quedas con Lunita? El asintió.

No deseo que vea a ese maldito. Ella asintió al tiempo que Serenita llegaba –vamos a comer. Dijo mientras miraba a sus padres que asintieron contentos.

Esmeralda estaba en la sala del trono de Diamante, viendo a la familia feliz –dan ganas de vomitar. Dijo por fin, cuando el gran sabio apareció –Esmeralda ¿has hecho lo que te pedí? Preguntó –lo he hecho gran sabio, pero ahora Black Lady y Diamante se están encargando de protegerla. Dijo –debes matar a sailor moon, sinó, tu gran sueño no se cumplirá y el destino que se te tiene reservado se irá con la consumación de ellos. Y ella vio, en la bola de cristal de el, se vio a si misma con un vestido negro, con su marca y una corona dorada, con su brazo izquierdo enganchado al derecho de Diamante y sentada delante de ellos, una niña de cabello verde y ojos azules tomada de la mano de un niño de 10 años, copia fiel de su amado.

-esta es mi familia. Dijo –así es Esmeralda, veo que necesitas mas poder que el del cristal obscuro, así que te daré tu corona. Ella miró la corona de su visión –esto tiene un pedazo del cristal evil, utilízalo bien. Ella asintió.

-así lo haré. Dijo con su risa acostumbrada mientras el, desaparecía.

Serena había recogido su ropa, la que llevó el día que fueron a pasear ella y Diamante, estaba lista, ya lo tenía todo cuando Rini entró.

-ya estoy lista cuñada. Dijo –vamos. Dijo ella, salieron del dormitorio, Serena cerró con llave, cuando llegaron a la puerta principal de la base, estaban Lunita y Diamante allí, la niña lloraba.

-mami ¿te vas? Preguntó –si cariño, tengo que irme. Dijo Serena - ¿vas a volver con el hombre interesado ese con el que tu mamá te forzó a estar? –no mi cielo, volveré porque debo defendernos a todos de un gran peligro. Ella abrazó las piernas de Serena –cuídate mamá, esa persona a la que enfrentarás es muy peligrosa. Ella la miró.

-dime Serena ¿tu sabes quien es el verdadero enemigo? Ella asintió –si, pero es peligroso que lo diga, papá dijo que no podía revelar nada, si el se diera cuenta, puede hacer mucho daño. Ella asintió –lo se cariño, entiendo. Dijo, miró a Diamante que estaba serio como estatua de pedernal.

¿vendrás a verme? Preguntó, el asintió - ¿Cuándo? Preguntó ella –tan pronto como pueda. Dijo el, ella sonrió y lo abrazó, el la aferró.

-no te vayas. Suplicó –tengo que hacerlo. Dijo ella mientras lo besaba, el asintió –te amo. Le murmuró besándole el dorso de las manos, Rini abrió los ojos y Lunita dio un buen chillido.

¿he? Preguntó Serena confundida al haber sido la que experimentó ese beso en el dorso de sus manos –es la muestra de lealtad hermosa. Dijo el susurrándole en el oído, ella se puso mas roja y tomó las manos de el –siempre te amaré con lealtad Díam. Dijo mientras se las besaba, eso hizo que los ojos de el se humedecieran –si, si, andando. Dijo Rini ya pasado su rato de conmoción nos vemos pronto. Dijo Serena mientras ambas desaparecían, Diamante cargó a su niña - ¿Qué quieres hacer tesoro? Preguntó besándole las mejillas - ¿podemos hacer galletas? Preguntó Lunita, el asintió –las mas deliciosas de todo el universo. Ella rió y aferró el cuello de el con confianza y felicidad pura.

Serena caminaba con Rini por las calles de Tokio, ella al igual que su hermano, estaba fascinada con los colores, llegaron a un centro comercial donde al escuchar su nombre, se dio la vuelta.

-hola Serena, me alegro que ya estés mejor. Dijo Molly –tu mamá dijo que estabas enferma. Serena asintió –si, lo estuve Molly. Dijo - ¿Quién es ella? Preguntó –oh…ella es mi cuñada Black Lady. Molly parpadeó confundida –no sabía que Darien tuviera. Serena la cortó de fondo –Darien no tiene hermana, yo terminé con el. Molly mas confundida aún si era posible.

-pero, pero ¿ustedes no se amaban? Preguntó –era solo una ilusión, nada mas. Dijo Serena, Molly sonrió –siempre pensé que era muy frío para ti Serena. Puntualizó –no te equivocaste amiga. Allí, la ciega era yo. Dijo Serena al tiempo que Kelvin se acercaba a Rini quien lo miró confundida.

-así que…tu eres amiga de la señorita Serena. –Si…dijo Rini tragando saliva –yo soy quien hace latir tu corazón, soy el encantador Kelvin. Rini dio un paso atrás –un placer. Dijo - ¡ya Kelvin! ¡No aturdas a Blaki! ¡Ella es nueva en la ciudad! Exclamó Serena –si, y con lo bella que es, seguro y tiene novio. Dijo Molly, Blaki sonrió.

-muchas gracias. Dijo –en fin, nosotras seguimos. Dijo Serena –nos vemos Serena. Dijo Molly con alegría mientras ella y Rini se alejaban.

Después, fueron a la casa de Serena, donde Rini conoció a sus padres –voy a ir un momento arriba. Dijo Serena, Rini asintió mientras seguía tomando te y comiendo galletas en una agradable conversación con Ikuko y Kengi, Luna miró a Serena al entrar a su cuarto.

-Serena, que bueno que te han liberado de la influencia del maligno, fue Darien de seguro. Dijo –Luna, no sabes lo que dices, Diamante no me ha malignizado. Ella parpadeó confundida –debe ser un error. Dijo con calma –solo hipnotizándote podría hacer que olvidaras a Darien. Serena cruzó los brazos y la miró molesta –mi madre, la reina Serendi, me hechizó para que nunca recordara a Diamante, pero en cuanto lo vi, todo regresó a mi mente ¡no estoy malignizada! ¡Ni amo a Darien! Luna rió, con esas risas que solo los gatos saben hacer –debe ser un error Serena, seguro te ha confundido. Serena golpeó la mesa donde estaba la gata.

- ¡cállate Luna! Gritó encolerizada - ¡tu no entiendes nada! ¡Yo lo amo! ¡No estoy controlada ni me han lavado el cerebro! –Serena, cálmate. Dijo Luna apaciguadora - ¡no! ¡Porque esta vez no estoy hipnotizada! ¡El no me controla! ¡Me ama y me respeta! ¡Y mi debilidad no es un menos para el sinó un mas! Luna saltó hacia su cara - ¡porque puede controlarte! ¡Entiéndelo por favor! Pero Serena de un golpe la mandó a la cama.

-que bien, que confías tanto en mi Luna, si tan inútil crees que soy ¡vete al diablo con el maldito de Darien! ¡Les ha hecho creer que ser débil en algo es sinónimo de ser inútil y no ven! ¡Que si no fuera por mi! ¡Todos estarían muertos! ¡Porque ninguno de ustedes es digno! ¡Ni tiene el poder de llevar esto! Dijo alzando entre lágrimas de rabia su broche, salió del cuarto –hija ¿pasa algo malo? Preguntó Ikuko –no mamá, Blaki y yo nos vamos, ya regreso. Dijo, Rini se paró –un placer señora. Dijo y ambas salieron de la casa, Rini consoló a una rabiosa Serena y tras lograr apaciguarle el ánimo al final de la tarde, fueron al parque, estaban allí riendo y comiendo helado, cuando Esmeralda apareció.

-Esmeralda ¿Qué quieres aquí? Preguntó Black Lady –he venido a matarte sailor moon. Dijo la joven peli verde, Serena alzó su broche y se transformó –no lo permitiré. Dijo acto seguido, las 2 mujeres se pusieron a pelear con puños y patadas, Esmeralda lanzaba truenos obscuros y Serena a su vez, regresaba los golpes con tiaras lunares y rayos lunares, Rini miraba la pelea cuando, una sombra fue a cercenarle el cuello.

-eso si que no. Dijo mientras ella se dedicaba a la sombra, Esmeralda rodó por el suelo a la hora, estaba muy herida, medio muerta –cuñada vamos ¡desiste de ella! Exclamó Black Lady –no Rini, no puedo. Dijo Serena –pero ¿Por qué? ¿Por que no? Preguntó Blaki –porque le prometí a tu hermano que si bien pelearía, solo destruiría a los droidos, no a ningún miembro de la familia de la luna negra y Esmeralda, con la marca, entra dentro de la categoría de la familia. Rini la miró sorprendida y luego su sonrisa se extendió –que gran persona eres cuñada y, que bello te queda el traje. Dijo con cariño - ¡muchas gracias! Dijo Serena emocionada mientras se abrazaban.


	11. Chapter 11

Hooola mis queridas seguidoras ¡otro capi de nuestra historia! un poco triste, pero necesario.

Si pensaban que Serena se iba a quedar con lo que le hizo el cuarteto, mmm ¡pensaron mal! ¡Jajajajajajaj! se vengará y duro ¡por las buenas! ¡Es buena! Y por las malas ¡cuidado gente!

Aclaro que: no tengo nada contra las sailors pero las necesito un poco…oh…es que la palabra es grosera jejejejeje un poco coñ""··$$% de madr"$$%&/para que la historia tenga mas zazón.

Agradezco a Alumiine por mi review 10 y a todos los anónimos que han leído ¡ya somos 411 en este fic! ¡Gracias! ¡Muchas gracias!

¡Déjenme saber su parecer! ¡Con un fantástico REVIEW!

Sailor moon, es propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi, yo solo procuro que disfrutemos las fans de Diamante.

El regreso de la líder y la fractura del equipo.

Las sailors habían sido curadas en el apartamento de Darien, el cual, había fungido de enfermero y ahora, se preparaban en el templo Ikagua para atacar la base de los nemesianos, Rey iba a abrir la boca, cuando Serena entró sin diplomacia ni cortesía, se apoyó con mirada fría y brazos cruzados en la pared.

-Serena, has regresado. Dijo Amy –no he venido por ti mercury. Dijo Serena interrumpiéndola fríamente, Amy dio un paso hacia atrás –no tienes derecho a tratar así a Amy. Dijo Lita, Serena alzó el broche.

-has que Júpiter se rinda ante quien debe cristal de plata. Dijo, una luz rosada se vio y Lita cayó de rodillas –quiero saber ¿Qué ha pasado mientras estaba lejos? Preguntó –has que tu novio te lo diga. Dijo Rey con ira - ¿no me lo vas a decir? Preguntó Serena, Rey se alzó y se puso delante de ella.

-dile a tu cuñada que te lo diga, si es que ella quiere. Dijo ella mientras la miraba con ira –haz que diga todo cristal de plata. Ordenó Serena, unas atónitas Amy y Mina miraron como Rey perdía la expresión en la mirada y acto seguido, caía de rodillas.

-los droidos han regresado, todos los droidos han vuelto princesa. Serena asintió –ya veo. Mina se levantó - ¡no puedes tratar así a Rey! ¡Es tu amiga! Serena rió con una risa fría, muy impropia de ella - ¿amigas? ¿Tu te atreves a llamarte y llamarlas mis amigas? Preguntó señalando a una paralizada Lita, a una hipnotizada Rey, a una llorosa Amy y a Mina quien dio un paso hacia atrás de puro terror –las amigas no se abandonan como han hecho ustedes, las amigas no se cambian por el novio de su amiga ¿dime Mina? Acaso ¿tu querías de novio a Darien? Porque si es así, haí lo tienes. Ella miró a Serena con rabia –solo quería protegerte ¡tu eres débil Serena! Serena se acercó con rapidez y cruzó la cara de Mina con una bofetada, se acercó a su oreja y dijo:

-mi única debilidad es la hipnosis, por lo demás, no tengo ninguna otra, soy mas fuerte que todas ustedes, ya que sin mi, ninguna habría regresado a la vida. Se alejó de Mina –bien, pasado esto, nos reuniremos en la tienda de… comenzó y miró a Rey –de Ring Alteza, y de Wiward. Respondió la chica hipnotizada, Amy se levantó con lágrimas en los ojos.

- ¿Por qué nos haces esto Serena? Preguntó llorando –porque mis amigas murieron el día que pasaron por encima de mi, para reunirse con mi ex amor, el día que me subestimaron y me dejaron a un lado por ique ser débil y no por solo tener una debilidad, que cuando está asegurada, no me hace nada, y que es lo único que puedes considerar un defecto de batalla, pero nada mas, sacando eso, no respetaron mi potencial ni mi fuerza, ahora, las trato como tratarían los reyes del planeta Saste a sus sailors ¡como cosas sin valor!¡porque ustedes lo han perdido el día que me dejaron por el maldito de Darien! Lita lloraba desde su posición, Mina igual.

-lo sentimos Serena. Dijo Mina –es tarde para eso Venus. Dijo Serena con rencor –ahora, tomarán escarmiento y considerarán las cosas mejor, se que han sido derrotadas sin mi y yo, actuaré sola, iré a librarlas de los droidos porque de lo contrario, ustedes deberán pelear por mas tiempo con ellos, por lo demás, no nos veremos, si quieren hablar de los lugares donde detecten droidos al reloj y si yo, necesito hablar con ustedes, hipnotizaré a la que mas me plazca, nada he ganado con darles respeto y libertad ¡me transformaré en una tirana para ver!¡cual les apetece mas! Mina se cubrió como si estuviera en una avalancha –bien, eso es todo sailors. Dijo Serena, Rey parpadeó y miró el cierre de la puerta, Mina se abrazó a si misma ¿Qué es lo que hemos hecho? Se preguntó ahogada en llanto - ¿Qué es lo que hemos hecho?

Diamante se hallaba con Serenita en su trono –príncipe Diamante. Dijo Esmeralda, Rini apareció en la sala y se sentó en el apoyabrazos derecho de su hermano –Esmeralda, te encargué conquistar el Tokio del pasado ¿Qué has adelantado? Preguntó el joven acariciando la cabeza de la niña –todo marcha a la perfección mi príncipe. Comenzó Esmeralda, Lunita gruñó –el no es tu príncipe, respeta. Dijo con acidez –todo va a la perfección. Dijo Esmeralda ignorando a la niña –estamos recolectando suficiente energía, WinWord y Ring están haciendo un buen trabajo. Diamante asintió.

¿Cómo van las cosas en la derrota de las sailors? Preguntó Diamante a Rini –perfectamente hermano, tengo preparadas las tumbas criogénicas. Respondió la peli rosa –perfecto, cuando ganemos esa será la manera de derrotarlas. Dijo el –pero mi príncipe… comenzó Esmeralda - ¡llámalo Diamante! ¡bruja! exclamó Lunita enfadada –deberíamos matarlas concluyó la joven –Esmeralda, ríndele el respeto a mi hija que se merece. Dijo Diamante –pe, pero es una niña. Protestó Esmeralda –es mi hija y es superior a ti, dale la prueba de lealtad que merece por derecho de nacimiento. Esmeralda se acercó a la niña que seguía mirándola con desaprobación, tomó su mano y besó su dorso, Diamante asintió.

Hice una promesa a mi amada, que no mataría a nadie humano de su equipo, eso no incluye a las vasallas de Endimiun pero, a ninguna sailor se le puede dar muerte ¿entendido? Preguntó finalmente el joven —si. Respondieron Rini y Esmeralda al unísono –perfecto. Dijo Diamante con alegría –tu te encargarás de buscar mas droidos Esmeralda y de recolectar la energía. La peli verde asintió y desapareció.

Rini, te encargo que derrotes a las sailors. Dijo Diamante –si hermano, oye… el la miró –he mandado de regreso a Esmeralda a Némesis, porque quiero que tu y yo, afinemos tácticas para defender a Serena en caso de que ella no pueda defenderse. Dijo el - ¿Qué hay de ti hermano? Preguntó Black Lady –yo, estaré bien, te lo prometo. Ella asintió mientras miraba a su sobrina - ¿quieres ayudarme? Le preguntó, la pequeña repitió el gesto anterior de su tía –ten cuidado con Lunita. Dijo Diamante mientras la niña se bajaba de su regazo –descuida hermano, la cuidaré bien… ¿Qué haremos cuando mi cuñada acabe con los droidos? Preguntó la muchacha –pelear con ella y criogenizar a las 4 sailors. Bloc Lady asintió y desapareció con Lunita dejando a un Diamante pensativo.

Serena esa noche, miró a su grupo de guerreras llegar a la tienda de Ring, todas entraron y se colocaron manos a la obra - ¡aros de fuego de Marte! ¡Enciéndanse! lanzó Rey - ¡cascada de amor de venus! Lanzó Mina - ¡centella relampagueante de Júpiter! Lanzó Lita - ¡fulgor del agua de mercurio! Lanzó Amy, cuando las 4 debilitaron al mounstro, Serena apareció.

¡por el poder del alo de la princesa! Lanzó y lo derrotó –vamos a acabar con Wiward. Dijo mientras miraba a las 4 chicas que permanecían un paso por detrás de ella, ya no caminaban a su lado, llegaron para el colegio, Wiward apareció.

Han venido de nuevo wiward. Dijo el droido –ellas te derrotarán. Dijo Serena mientras se apoyaba en la pared - ¿no nos vas a ayudar Serena? Preguntó Rey, Serena la miró.

- ¿no nos va a ayudar Alteza? No mars, dejaré que las que se dicen fuertes resuelvan solas sus peleas, si yo soy tan débil, supongo que no puedo pelear con alguien como ella. Dijo señalando al droido que rió divertida, Rey asintió y se lanzó por el droido, pero fue una vez mas, atrapada por la alucinación, Lita y Mina la siguieron, Amy a continuación, Serena sabía que para derrotarlos necesitaba frenar su capacidad de curación al punto de la muerte, cuando miró que las 3 estaban peleando otra vez alzó su cetro y lanzó:

¡curación lunar! ¡acción! con eso, las 3 quedaron liberadas, Serena miró a Rini.

Cuñada. Saludó –sailor moon. Dijo Black Lady –tenemos que pelear. Dijo, Serena asintió –vamos a ello. Dijo y ambas mujeres se colocaron en posición de ataque y comenzaron la pelea, cuando las sailors inmovilizaron al droido, Serena miró –ha sido una gran batalla Rini ¡escudo lunar! lanzó, se acercó al droido y preparó su ataque.

¡por el poder del alo de la princesa! Wiward una vez mas, fue destruida –excelente cuñada, nos veremos después para continuar la pelea. Dijo la chica desapareciendo –así será Black Lady. Dijo Serena asintiendo, se alejó del campo de batalla –sailor moon. Dijeron las 4 sailors –pueden hacerlo mejor, creo, son tan débiles, la única que recordó como librarse del poder fue mercury, si este será el resultado habitual, mejor es que desintegre sus plumas y siga sola, como en un principio continué mientras comenzaba la pelea con Alan. Y acompañada del brillo de la luna, sailor moon dejó a quienes fueron sus amigas y equipo y ahora, eran tan solo, las guerreras que le hacían soporte.


	12. Chapter 12

Hola ¡hola de nuevo! Mi querida musa anda hiperactiva y gracias a esto ¡tenemos el capi 11! Wiiii.

Espero les guste, porque a mi me gustó escribirlo y puse otra escena del animé modificada ¡disfruten!

Andrómeda regala a sus lectoras pañuelitos para las escenas románticas, para que puedan ya saben…babear con gusto.

¡Déjenme saber sus impresiones! ¡Con un único e inigualable REVIEW!

Sailor moon, es propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi, yo solo reformo la historia con quien debería ser el prota masculino.

Hunter, la pesadilla de Endimiun y el desespero de Diamante.

Habían pasado unos cuantos días, la rutina de Serena cambió drásticamente, se la pasaba sola, con Molly o Kelvin, pero ya no con esas que se decían sus amigas, el droido de los truenos y el del maquillaje regresaron por esos días y fueron derrotados, todas las tardes, Serena miraba a la salida del colegio a ver, si el aparecía, pero no llegaba, tras eso, ella caminaba de regreso a su casa entristecida, Luna se había mudado a casa de Rey y eso era lo mejor, llevaba el anillo que le había regalado Diamante como símbolo de promesa y entrega a el, caminaba hacia su casa, cuando algo le tapó los ojos, se puso nerviosa y comenzó a tocar las manos de esa persona, su suavidad, la delicadeza con la que hizo el gesto, sus dedos largos, el beso suave en su cabello.

¿Díam? Preguntó Serena con duda - ¡sorpresa hermosa! Exclamó el riendo y dándole la vuelta - ¡Díam! ¡oh Diamante! ¡viniste! ¡viniste! exclamaba ella mientras el le daba mas y mas vueltas –hermosa, oh hermosa, cuanto te he extrañado ¿como has estado? Preguntó el tras dejar de darle vueltas y abrazarla –pues bien, frenando a tus droidos. Dijo –oh, no te preocupes. Dijo el –aún quedan suficientes para hacerle la vida imposible a tus sailors. Ella se rió mientras le pellizcaba las mejillas –estás muy bromista. Dijo –suelo ser así ¿almorzamos? preguntó el, su rostro se iluminó.

¡claro! Exclamó –pero…aún ando con el uniforme. Dijo algo acongojada –está bien, encontraré algo bello en su sencillez… ¿te había mencionado lo bella que te ves con el uniforme? ella sonrió pero negó –te lo puedo ir contando en el camino. Ella asintió mientras pasaba su brazo por la cintura de el y el a su vez, por la de ella, se alejaron hablando y riendo, 3 personas los miraban desde la distancia, un confundido KELVIN, UNA Molly cuasidesmayada y una Amy atónita.

Esmeralda llegó a la sala donde se guardaban esas muñecas, las que eran absorbedores de energía, las miró y sin pensarlo mas, lanzó hacia ellas un destello rojo que provino de su corona.

-con esto, podré controlar a los droidos y mientras Black Lady hace el trabajo que mi príncipe le mandó, ellos eliminarán por mi a sailor moon. Dijo mientras reía con su escalofriante risa.

-este te dio problemas en el pasado sailor moon, casi mueres por el, quizás, podamos repetir lo mismo. Dijo la mujer mientras desaparecía riendo por su gran hazaña.

Darien caminaba hacia su casa junto a Artemis, cuando miraron ambos a Amy y Mina - ¿Qué pasa chicas? Preguntó –acabo de ver a Serena con el príncipe de Black moon. Explicó Amy - ¿Qué has dicho? Preguntó Darien horrorizado –ella estaba con el, mientras iba a su casa el, el la interceptó y se veía tan feliz. Explicó la peli azul –el control que debe tenerle, es muy fuerte. Dijo Darien pero Amy negó.

-se veía muy natural y mucho mas feliz de lo que la he visto contigo. Dijo Amy mientras miraba a Mina que solo observaba la situación –terrible, de verdad terrible. Reseñó la aludida cuando una luz se vio, un droido como Ring pero todo hecho de cristal estaba parado al frente de ellos.

-príncipe Endimiun. Dijo el droido con 2 voces a la vez, una masculina y una femenina –he venido por tu cabeza. Y acto seguido se lanzó por el cuello del peli negro, las chicas reaccionaron - ¡por el poder del planeta mercurio! ¡Transformación! invocó Amy - ¡por el poder del planeta venus! ¡Transformación! invocó Mina, cuando ambas estuvieron listas, lograron quitar a Darien de las garras del mounstro - ¡fulgor del agua de mercurio! Lanzó Amy su potente poder mandando al droido a una pared cercana - ¡cascada de amor de Venus! Lanzó Mina mientras con eso, lo alejaba de su víctima - ¡burbujas de mercurio! ¡Congelen! ordenó Amy.

- ¿Cómo podremos derrotar a este mounstro? Preguntó –sin sailor moon, eso es imposible. Dijo Mina con terror –tenemos que hacer algo, no podemos dejar que mate a Darien. Dijo Amy pero el aludido, ya se había transformado en tuxido mask y a fuerza de rayos negros (destello del enmascarado) estaba dándole guerra al droido, quien intentaba por todos los medios posibles, cortarle la cabeza con las garras.

- ¡escudo de la máscara! Lanzó Darien pero su pobre y débil escudo, no soportó el enviste del droido - ¡noooooo! Gritó Mina y sin pensarlo más, se atravesó - ¡saaaailoooor veeeenuuuuus! Gritó Amy al ver el cuello de su amiga casi cercenado -nunca quise decir nada. Dijo Mina mientras Darien se acercaba a ella –pero, pero yo siempre te quise mucho Darien. Dijo la muchacha –debes resistir Mina. Pidió tuxido mask –lo haré, yo decidí dejarte en paz porque ya tu destino estaba firmado, pero esto que Serena te ha hecho y nos ha hecho, nunca, nunca se lo perdonaré. Dijo mientras caía desmayada.

-la próxima vez. Dijo Hunter –no tendrás tanta suerte. Y al terminar su promesa de muerte, el droido desapareció dejando esa situación angustiosa.

Diamante y Serena, estaban sentados en una plaza al final de la tarde, comiendo, el un pye de limón (lo enloquecía todo con respecto al limón) y ella, un pastel de chocolate con fresas, reían mientras el atardecer con su gama de colores, era el sitio idóneo para los enamorados –abre. Le decía Diamante con su cucharilla llena de una porción de pie –oh Díam, espera. Decía ella riendo mientras se perdía en los ojos de el –si abres, te daré un beso. Propuso el, ella sonrió y abrió, el le dio ese trozo de pye –no necesito estas propuestas, porque me encantan tus besos. Dijo mientras él se lo daba –pero te gustan igual, porque la pones difícil. Ella rió –eso es para compartir mas contigo. Dijo mientras cortaba un pedazo de su pastel –abre la boca príncipe. Pidió ella, pero el negó, ella hizo morritos y el dijo:

-las llaves para hacer que haga lo que quieras, las tienes tu hermosa. Ella sonrió y se acercó a el, lo besó –a mi también me encantan tus besos. Dijo el mientras aceptaba la porción de pastel, cuando hubieron terminado, se dedicaron a un rato de besos mientras la noche con sus dedos negros, se instalaba en Tokio.

-te amo. Decía Diamante mientras besaba como por décimo sexta vez a Serena –yo también te amo. Le respondía ella mientras lo besaba igual de amorosa y apasionada –no, yo mas. Decía el robándole otro beso, ella reía y le tocaba la punta de la nariz –no, yo mas. El reía y repetía el gesto de ella –no, yo mas. Ambos reían mientras permanecían abrazados, ella en el regazo de el, y el, siendo el hombre mas feliz del universo, volvieron a besarse como solo los enamorados pueden hacerlo, cuando un destello negro, los iluminó, Serena rompió el beso.

- ¿Qué es eso? Preguntó, Diamante miró –es un capturador de energía. Dijo –hay un droido por allí. Dijo Serena mientras se levantaba y se alejaba en dirección a el objeto –espera. Dijo Diamante mientras la frenaba por la muñeca-puede ser peligroso. Ella negó –puedo hacerlo. El asintió –nunca he dudado de ti. Dijo mientras sonreía, ella lo miró –date la vuelta. Dijo, el obedeció –y ponte las manos sobre el rostro. El hizo un gesto afirmativo y ella sacó el broche.

- ¡por el poder del cristal lunar! ¡Transformación! cuando estuvo lista, le tocó el hombro, llegaron a la par, que una luz roja, una verde y una azul se hacían presentes –son las traidoras. Dijo Diamante mientras sus ropas de príncipe se le colocaban al brillar el cristal obscuro –tu no tienes nada que hacer aquí. Dijo Rey en posición de ataque –silencio mars. Dijo Serena enfurecida –el ha venido conmigo y eso no es asunto tuyo. Rey asintió con elides.

-es un droido. Dijo Lita - ¿cual será? Se preguntó Serena meditando –es Okunagüe Serena. Dijo Amy -es Okunagüe Alteza. Dijo Serena –tu la debes de estar controlando. Dijo Lita furiosa, Diamante negó.

-créeme que si fuera mi caso, la estarían pasando peor, mucho peor por ser asquerosas ratas traidoras. Todas dieron un paso hacia atrás –solo los cobardes y traidores abandonan a aquel a quien juraron proteger. Rey se adelantó –ese no es tu problema. Espetó con acidez –lo es, porque ella solo tiene una debilidad, no es débil como la llaman ustedes. Dijo Diamante mientras la abrazaba por la cintura –y sin embargo, a pesar de eso, es mas fuerte que todas. Ella le acarició la mano –gracias Díam. El le sonrió –para servirte hermosa. Dijo mientras miraba, la soltó con suavidad y llamó:

- ¡Okunagüë! El droido apareció - ¿príncipe? Preguntó –no debes dañar a sailor moon. Dijo el mientras la miraba con adoración, cuando su mirada pasó al resto de las sailors se tornó de hielo.

-a las demás, puedes hacerles lo que te plazca, pero tienes prohibido matarlas. Dijo, Black Lady apareció - ¿Quién se? Ah, eres tu hermano. Dijo ella –Rini. Dijo el haciendo un gesto de cabeza, el droido se volteó hacia las sailors, Serena se acercó a su equipo y se pusieron a batallar con el - ¿te parece si probamos a las sailors? Preguntó Rini –por mi, está bien. Dijo Diamante –quiero a mars. Ella bufó –a esa la quería yo hermano. Protestó –tarde Rini, yo soy el mayor, yo escojo primero. Dijo Diamante riendo, cuando algo pasó, la mirada de Rini se colocó rojo brillante - ¿Rini? ¿Rini? ella con voz monocorde dijo:

-morirás príncipe, prepárate. - ¡detente Black Lady! Exclamó el mientras se dedicaba a la pelea mágica con su hermana, Serena miró –no puede ser ¡Díam! ¡Rini! oyó un grito al ver a Amy herida y al voltear a ver al droido se le paró el corazón, al mirar el mismo color de ojos que los que tenía Black Lady en ese momento, y cuando lo vio tomar posición tuvo un horrible dejavu.

-duerme…duerme…duerme. Rey miró a Serena –estoy tan cansada, tengo tanto sueño. Diamante se distrajo al escuchar el ataque y eso casi le cuesta la vida- ¡enredaderas negras! Dejó a su hermana atada y corrió hacia Serena –no resisto mas, debo dormir. Decía ella mientras estando agachada cerraba los ojos, el la sostuvo –hermosa no, mírame, mírame, no debes dormir. Ella lo miró con la mirada de trance –lo siento Díam, tengo tanto sueño. Y acto seguido, cayó hacia el - ¡heeermooosaaaa!¡Seeereeenaaaaa! se levantó dispuesto a ensartar al droido con su espada, cuando este se volvió humo y entró como una vez había hecho ya, por la boca entreabierta de Serena.

-iré tomando su energía, poco a poco hasta que muera. Se oyó la voz - ¡Serena! Gritaron las 3 reaccionando - ¡noooo! Gritó Diamante desesperado - ¡sal de allí! ¡Te lo ordeno! El droido y Black Lady dijeron a coro.

-nosotros obedecemos a la gran Esmeralda. Diamante miró como su hermana se liberaba –esta me las pagas, Esmeralda. Dijo mientras regresaba a pelear con ella.

El teléfono del apartamento de Darien sonaba insistente riiing riiiing riiing, cuando el joven se acercó con la camisa blanca empapada de la sangre de Mina, quien había sido curada y ahora descansaba en su cama.

-diga. Dijo el –Darien, soy Rey, ven rápido por favor, Serena está muriendo. El miró el teléfono, colgó y salió como alma que lleva el diablo, cuando llegó, encontró a Diamante peleando contra Black Lady - ¡Seeereeenaaaa! Gritó - ¡no te acerques a ella Endimiun! ¡Si te acercas te mataré! ¡Te mataré! Amenazó Diamante desde su pelea, pero Darien lo ignoró y se acercó a Serena, Diamante noqueó a su hermana con un rayo y se acercó como un león enfadado, pero cuando los indignos labios de Darien se posaron en los de Serena, nada pasó.

-no puede ser, esto funcionó la primera vez. Dijo Darien, Amy le tomó el pulso –baja rápidamente al igual que su temperatura. Dijo, Serena abrió la boca y murmuró:

-Diamante, Diamante, Diamante, Diamante. Y al aludido, el pecho se le saltó de emoción y amor y su regocijo fue mayor al ver como la mirada del príncipe Endimiun se obscurecía y se alejaba de Serena con aspecto derrotado –los hechizos bella durmiente, solo pueden ser rotos por las almas gemelas. Dijo Diamante mientras se acercaba –y debo añadir, que no funciona el trance en ellos. Dijo al atónito trío, tomó a su princesa en brazos y le dio un beso digno de quedar en el primer lugar de los 10 mas románticos de la historia, como pasó la primera vez, destellos de colores se vieron y la energía regresó a Serena al tiempo que el grito del droido se oía.

- ¡maldito! Dijo el mounstro, pero Diamante, con un rayo negro, lo desintegró y su hermana despertó a la par que la muñeca de cristal se rompía –Diamante. Dijo la voz de Serena –vamos a casa hermosa. Susurró el mientras se levantaba con ella en brazos, miró con gelidez al trío que lo miraba como si le hubiera crecido una segunda cabeza, a Endimiun que se perfilaba a la distancia - ¿Qué pasó hermano? Preguntó Black Lady confundida –te cuento en casa Rini. Dijo Diamante mientras los 3 desaparecían.


	13. Chapter 13

Se ve una cama y unas cobijas rosadas con una inscripción así Diamante I un corazón you y las cobijas se levantan revelando…revelando…revelando.

¡Holaaaaaaaa! (Andrómeda sale con el traje de sailor moon sentada en su cama) vencí a mi dolor de ojo ¡hurraaaaa! Todo enloquece ya, ya, calmaos, estoy de regreso y por lo tanto podremos continuar con esto ¿son felices? ¡Yo también!

Espero les guste este capítulo mucho, miren que quedó algo agridulce pero genial.

Andrómeda regala a todas sus fans una moto sierra para que la que quiera divida en pedacitos al patán.

¡Denme ánimo! ¡Con un encantador REVIEW!

Sailor moon, es propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi, yo solo quiero darles buenos fics de Diamante.

El exilio de Esmeralda y el dolor de Darien.

Darien llegó a su apartamento, pegado a una cómoda había un extraño sello con la forma de un planeta tierra en verde y negro, el lo accionó y una puerta secreta se abrió, entró por esta hasta una especie de harén multicolor, donde las 5 arabic warrior se arreglaban las uñas y cantaban suaves tonadas.

¿Qué le aqueja mi príncipe? Preguntó la arabic warrior del fuego, el se sentó en un gran trono en el medio de las chicas -parece que la princesa Serena no me ama. Dijo por fin –ella nunca lo amó señor. Dijo la arabic warrior del viento –así es, su corazón no tenía dueño hasta el día en el que murió. Dijo la arabic warrior del agua –si, pero yo la necesito la amo. Dijo el –y si ella creía amarme, eso era seguridad de que mi planeta jamás se extinguiría, sinó, el será destruido. La arabic warrior del espíritu lo abrazó.

-mas que eso, su corazón está dolido al saber que la fuente de su poder se ha ido, después de todo, usted no la ama tampoco señor, solo la quería para ser mas poderoso. El negó –te equivocas Isis. Ella repitió el gesto de el –no me equivoco señor. Dijo ella –usted siente una atracción por su poder, pero no por la mujer, su alma gemela no está en ella. El la miró –pero entonces ¿Dónde está? Todas negaron al tiempo.

Eso es algo que se sabrá en su momento. Dijeron con calma, el las miró –quiero que vayan por mi hija. La arabic warrior de la tierra lo miró con pena –quien otrora fuera tu hija ha sido cubierta por la marca del enemigo. - ¿Qué? Preguntó Darien dolido -así es, eso ha pasado cuando los príncipes sin saberlo, se juraron amor eterno. El las miró –yo amo a Serena, si ella no es mía, no será de nadie mas, tráiganme a la niña, inmediatamente. Las 5 asintieron y desaparecieron, el salió de esa estancia arabesca a otra que era un trono negro con dorado y rojo, tomó asiento allí al tiempo que sus ropas negras de príncipe lo vestían.

Diamante llegó con Black Lady y Serena a la base –Díam, puedo caminar. Decía Serena –no me arriesgaré. Dijo Diamante

-mejor es que te quedes en los brazos de mi hermano cuñada. Dijo Black Lady –en realidad no me molesta. Dijo Serena –pero creo que peso. Protestó, el rió.

-tonterías. Dijo mientras la llevaba a su dormitorio, la acostó en su cama –ya te vas a poder des transformar. Dijo –iré a arreglar algo afuera y regresaré aquí a dormir contigo. Serena se ruborizó.

-a ¿a dormir conmigo? El asintió –claro si quieres…sinó…supongo que un par de cobijas extra y una almohada podrán aliviar la frialdad de mi cama. El sonrió con sonrisa de niño desvalido mientras Rini tenía un ataque de risa crónico –paso mucho frío por las noches ¿verdad Rini? Preguntó el entre dientes –jajajajajajajaja, s, jajajajajajajajajajaajajja si, jajajajajajajajajajaja si cuña, jajajajajajajajajaj, muc, jajajajajajajajajaja mucho frío. Ella le sonrió y le estiró los brazos –claro que puedo ayudarte con eso Príncipe. El sonrió mientras la besaba.

-que alegría. Dijo al terminar el beso -ya regreso. Ella asintió, se recostó y Diamante junto a Black Lady salieron del cuarto.

Esmeralda tomaba un baño –a esta hora, sailor moon estará muerta ya. Dijo mientras reía -y Diamante por fin será mío. Dijo cuando la puerta se oyó y el corazón de ella dio un vuelco al mirar al objeto de su amor en la puerta, su mirada se puso seductora.

-mi príncipe. Dijo con voz ronroneante –al fin has venido por los placeres que te puede proporcionar una mujer y no una niña de colegio. El la miraba y sin delicadeza alguna la alzó –cállate Esmeralda. dijo con voz fría –después de todo, tu casi haces que el droido acabe con ella, prefiero servir a Nix con mi castidad antes de siquiera pensar mancillar mis manos con tu piel corrupta, llena ya de tantas huellas de dedos masculinos que no hay trazo que ya no te hayan hecho. Ella lo miró –no te iba a esperar por siempre. protestó, el rió –el alma gemela, espera todo lo que deba esperar por su amor, no actuaría como una perra en celo como tu. Cuando ella le iba a largar una bofetada, el la agarró de la muñeca y se la retorció, terminó de sacarla como estaba y la llevó al trono, allí, quedó Esmeralda ahobillada mientras los 3 príncipes la miraban desde el trono, Diamante sentado y sus hermanos a los lados, Zafiro a la izquierda y Rini a la derecha.

-Esmeralda, has sido acusada de traición al principado ¿Cómo te declaras? Preguntó Diamante –pues me declaro inocente mi príncipe, porque no he dejado mi misión como lo has hecho tu al encariñarte con unas faldas terrestres, con una mocosa que es una llorona, débil y tonta. El la miraba con altivas y frialdad –no estamos juzgando mi desempeño sinó tu conducta. Dijo el con calma helada, como era su costumbre - ¿has sido encontrada tratando de eliminar al alma gemela de mi hermano? Preguntó Black Lady – ¡ella no lo puede ser! ¡Su alma gemela soy yo! Exclamó Esmeralda.

-ni al grado de mis mas asquerosos caprichos llegas, ahora, responde: ¿has sido acusada de intentar dañar al alma gemela del príncipe Diamante? Preguntó el aludido –en 4 oportunidades. Dijo el –en 4 no ¡solo fueron 2!exclamó ella - ¿en serio? La vez que mandaste al droido a que se disfrazara de la neo reina y matara a sailor moon también cuenta. Dijo Zafiro –que fue cuando te encargué que la trajeras por primera vez. Dijo Diamante –si, lo hice mi príncipe. Dijo Esmeralda - ¿has intentado matar al fruto del amor de la princesa Serena y el príncipe Diamante? Preguntó Zafiro - ¡ese maldito conejo es hijo del príncipe Endimiun! Exclamó Esmeralda –es mi hija. Dijo Diamante –tiene mi marca, el futuro cambió cuando Serena aceptó ante todo el equipo que me amaba, por todas estas razones y haber controlado a un miembro de la familia real, te declaro traidora al principado y te destierro del castillo. Una marca morada obscura salió del dedo del príncipe Diamante y se colocó brillante en la mejilla de Esmeralda.

-quiero que regreses a Némesis y no vuelvas, tu lugar lo ocupará otro guerrero. Dijo Diamante - ¡todo esto se te saldrá de control! Dijo Esmeralda histérica - ¡si no eres mío! ¡No serás de nadie! Pero cuando iba a salir del trono, una gran luz negra se vio.

-príncipes. Dijo la voz del gran sabio –no pueden desterrar a Esmeralda. –si podemos gran sabio. Contraatacó Zafiro –es nuestro deseo. Dijo Black Lady a la par de Diamante –pueden hacerlo de sus guerreros, pero ella será mi asistente. Dijo el sabio y ante el asombro de ellos, Esmeralda estaba de pie, con unas ropas verdes con negro, un hermoso vestido en realidad –parece un vestido de reina. Dijo Zafiro –al ser ella la dueña del cristal evil, funge como reina. Dijo el gran sabio –puede ser parte de las filas, pero todo lo que pase por mano de ella, será tu responsabilidad. Dijo Diamante –así será príncipe. Dijo el gran sabio mientras desaparecía con Esmeralda, Black Lady miró a sus hermanos.

-esto no me gusta, no me gusta nada. Dijo murmurando, ambos asintieron –vamos chicos. Dijo Diamante –quizás, no sea tan malo y si Esmeralda tiene ese poder. Zafiro negó –no hermano, yo que tu, no le confiaría mi vida a ese adivino. Dijo mientras miraba a Rini quien asintió circunspecta.

Serenita dormía en el cuarto de su tío favorito, si, Zafiro era su tío favorito, y a pesar de que tenía dormitorio propio y demás, prefería dormir con su tío favorito y en eso estaba, cuando un ruido la despertó - ¿tío Zafiro? Preguntó adormilada pero el ruido siguió -tío Zafiro ¿eres tu? Esto ya no me está gustando. Cuando prendió la luz de la mesa de noche, miró a una mujer de ropas árabes azules, y ojos del mismo color, con cabello negro.

¿tu eres Serena? Preguntó - ¿Quién quiere saberlo? Preguntó la niña a su vez –soy la arabic warrior del agua. Dijo la mujer –ahora, responde ¿tu eres Serena Chiva? La niña la miró feísimo –yo no berreo, soy Serena Li, hija del príncipe Diamante Li. La mujer sonrió. Entonces…si eres la que he venido a buscar. La niña se paró de la cama –yo no me iré contigo ¡tendrás que matarme para llevarme porque por las buenas no me iré jamás! Ella sonrió –bien pequeña, si quieres jugar ¡velo del agua! La pequeña saltó de la cama y comenzó a correr hacia donde se sentía la energía de su padre - ¡paaaaaapiiiii! ¡paaaaaapiiiiii! ¡sooocoooorrooooo! gritaba ella cuando llegó al trono –no huyas conejo ¡rastro del río del desierto! Lanzó la arabic warrior del agua, la niña abrió las puertas dobles y se lanzó a los brazos de su padre que instintivamente la acogieron.

¡papi! ¡papi! ¡papi protégeme! ¡ella me quiere llevar!

Tu, no te llevarás a mi hija. Dijo Diamante –hoy no he venido por tu cabeza, he venido por la niña, entrégamela. Dijo la aravic warrior –sobre mi cadáver. Dijo Diamante –quédate con la niña hermano. Dijeron Zafiro y Black Lady a coro –nosotros nos encargaremos de ella. Pero cuando ambos fueron a atacar, la arabic warrior lanzó un poder.

¡envoltura del velo! Y ambos príncipes quedaron envueltos en un velo azul hecho de agua que los ahogaba mas y mas - ¡Zaaafiiiiroooo! ¡Riiiniiii! gritó Diamante –nooooooooooo. Gritó Lunita –si los quieres salvar, ven conmigo. La niña negó.

Yo no quiero ir papi, yo no quiero ir. El la aferró –no te irás amor, sobre mi cadáver. La arabic warrior rió –perfecto ¡vurca de agua! Diamante fue envuelto por un burca hecho de agua el cual, lo estaba asfixiando pero aún así, no soltó a la niña hasta que sus fuerzas lo abandonaron y cayó desmayado.

¡paaaapiiii! ¡noooooo! gritó la niña al ser separada de los brazos de su padre y ser llevada hasta los de la mujer –así que como tu padre eres fuerte a la hipnosis, bien, eso será mejor para ti. Dijo dándole un golpe en la nuca a la pequeña, la mujer desapareció triunfante dejando ese caos en el trono.

Cuando Lunita despertó, lo hizo en el trono de Endimiun –aquí estás Serena amor. Dijo el levantándose del trono y corriendo a abrazarla - ¡déjame! ¡tu no eres mi padre! Dijo la niña –claro que lo soy, en nuestro futuro yo soy tu padre y tu le temías a aquel de quien dices ser hija. Dijo el - ¡yo jamás le temería a mi padre! ¡esos son pensamientos tuyos erróneos! Exclamó Lunita –volverás a ser mi hija, te quitaré esa maldita marca. Dijo –deberás matarme primero, te odio, te desprecio por ser tan frío y cruel, por menospreciar a mamá y por ser ambicioso, tu no amas a mi madre ¡solo te amas a ti mismo! El golpeó a la niña, pero Lunita, en contra de la costumbre de cualquier niño que hubiera llorado desconsolado ante esta agresión, se levantó –te odio maldito racista, maldito ambicioso que quiere ganar el corazón de una mujer para obtener su poder y eres tan despreciable ¡te desprecio con toda mi alma! La niña lanzó un poder negro que hirió a Darien.

¿Qué te pasa? ¿eres tan débil que te dejarás vencer por una niña? Das pena príncipe Endimiun. Dijo ella mientras seguía lazándole rayos, cuando Darien por fin la logró aturdir, la encerró en un cristal morado –esto te regresará a ser mi hija, de ninguna manera, perderé el corazón de mi princesa y todo lo que he logrado, Serena se separará de Diamante aunque me cueste la vida. Dijo mientras miraba a la pequeña niña indefensa.


	14. Chapter 14

2 por 1 ¡2 por 1! ¡Lleve su 2 por 1! Les digo que cuando me aplico, me aplico, así que otro regalito ¡yiiiipiiii!

¡Disfrútenlo! Porque está recién salido del horno.

¡Denme ánimo! ¡Con un espectacular! REVIEW!

Les invito a las fans de Diamante a que chequen mi perfil ¡donde hay mas historias de este bello príncipe para todas!

Sailor moon, es propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi, yo solo le doy vida a Diamante.

El rescate de Lunita.

Cuando Diamante despertó, miró a su alrededor –Zafiro, Rini. Llamó con voz ahogada, miró a sus hermanos atrapados en las técnicas, con un rayo negro, las rompió –maldición, no están respirando. Se dijo, alzó el broche y un chico idéntico a el pero con todas las ropas negras lo miró.

-has invocado mi forma humana ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti dueño? –reanima a Rini cristal obscuro. El joven de negras ropas asintió y caminando como si flotara se dirigió a la princesa Black Lady quien seguía sin respirar, al posar los labios sobre los de ella, le transmitió una energía azul que hizo a la peli rosa abrir los ojos y boquear cual pez falto de aire tras haber tosido el agua –diablos. Decía Rini entre toses –mataré a esa imbécil. Diamante, el cual, seguía dándole respiración a Zafiro dijo:

-descuida ya somos 2 que haremos funeral con ellos. Zafiro por fin tosió y respiró –gracias a Nix. Dijo Diamante sentándose - ¿Dónde está Lunita hermano? preguntó Black Lady –me temo, que se la ha llevado esa maldita guerrera al maldito de Endimiun. Zafiro, quien seguía con voz ronca graznó:

-debemos ir por la niña hermano. –eso haremos. Dijo Diamante asintiendo con firmeza –somos solo 3. Dijo Rini –somos 4 porque mi princesa no dejará a nuestra hija en manos de ese perdedor. Ambos asintieron –necesitamos un guerrero mas. Dijo Zafiro –en realidad, 2 mas. Dijo Rini, Diamante asintió.

-tengo una gran idea. Dijo con malicia tras sonreírles a sus hermanos.

Después de despertar a Serena y contarle la situación, estaban los 4 allí, en el trono sentados, Serena en el apoyabrazos derecho con su traje de sailor moon, Rini y Zafiro, ambos a la izquierda, una sombra apareció.

-que bueno que has llegado padrino. Dijo Diamante a la sombra –no podía dejarte solo, mas si has declarado a una de tus guerreras como traidoras. Dijo mientras se dejaba ver, un hombre cuarentón, de cabello largo y morado, atado en una trenza, con una cicatriz en forma de rayo en la mejilla izquierda.

-así que ella es tu alma gemela, un placer. Dijo el hombre haciendo un gesto ante Serena –princesa, mi padrino, Phanton, padrino, mi hermosa princesa Serena. Phanton sonrió.

-te has enamorado. Dijo mientras veía como su ahijado le tomaba las manos a la muchacha y las enlazaba con las suyas, Diamante asintió –si, padrino, estoy enamorado. Phanton rió –gloria a Nix por eso ahora dime ¿Qué vamos a hacer? Porque no solo me has llamado para conquistar la tierra. Diamante negó.

-tenemos que ir a rescatar a mi hija, de las garras del príncipe Endimiun, quien, la quiere regresar a lo que fue antes. Phanton sonrió –así que el futuro ha cambiado. Apuntó –si. Dijo Serena –porque Díam y yo, estamos enamorados. Ambos se miraron como si no hubiera nadie mas en el trono –si, si, luego pueden seguir con la hora del romance. Dijo Black Lady –así que hay que rescatar a tu hijita. Dijo Phanton, Diamante asintió

-debemos ir por ella. Zafiro asintió –seremos nosotros 5 para las arabic y ¿Quién se encargará de sacar a la niña? –no es prudente que peleemos nosotros contra ellas. Dijo Diamante –por lo que se, el corazón de ellas lo tiene Endimiun en un collar y nada se podrá hacer para matarlas, es una pérdida de tiempo. Serena miró a Diamante pálida –eso significa que nada las detendrá al ir por tu cuello. El le acarició el rostro –no te preocupes por mi, yo estaré bien, Lunita es la que importa ahora. Ella asintió mientras el la abrazaba y la halaba hacia si para besarla –no quiero perderte. Le susurró cuando se dejaron de besar –y no me perderás ¿has escuchado que hierba mala nunca muere? Aplícamelo. Eso la hizo sonreír –Díam. Dijo con dulzura acariciando con su mano enguantada el rostro de el, quien cerró los ojos para disfrutar de esa sensación, ella delineó el contorno de sus labios con su índice izquierdo, cuando 3 aclaradas de garganta, los hicieron sobresaltarse.

-disculpen. Dijo Zafiro del color de los ojos de Rini –pero de verdad, el rato rosa está de mas. Ellos asintieron y regresaron a sus posiciones anteriores –después del mundo de caramelo ¿tenemos una idea? Preguntó Phanton, Serena asintió y se levantó:

- ¡cristal de plata! ¡Trae a mis guerreras ante mi! Y en un resplandor rosa, aparecieron unas confundidas y transformadas sailors scouts –a ellas. Dijo Diamante con frialdad –no pienso confiarles el rescate de mi hija. Serena lo miró con dureza -no les confiarás el rescate de nuestra. Hizo un énfasis en la palabra "nuestra" –hija, solo las traeremos para pelear contra las arabics. Rey se alzó.

-no ayudaremos a Lunita a regresar al camino del mal. Dijo –que insolencia la de tus guerreras hermosa. Dijo Phanton mientras miraba con desprecio a las otras que secundando a Rey se incorporaron con rapidez –obedecerán todo lo que yo ordene. Ordenó Serena alzando el cristal de plata quien brilló en rosa e hizo que las 4 perdieran la expresión en la mirada.

-toda nuestra voluntad te pertenece, poderosa princesa de la luna. Serena asintió ante la monocorde declaración –bien, con 4 guerreras fuertes respaldándonos, podremos rescatar a la pequeñita, andando, se donde está el príncipe. Dijo Phanton, todos se tomaron de las manos y haciendo una teletransportación grupal, desaparecieron.

Al llegar, miraron la primera sala, una sala verde –se queda ella. Dijo Phanton señalando a Lita, quien a la orden de Serena se separó del grupo, cuando apareció la arabic warrior de la tierra, Lita se dedicó a pelear con ella, pasaron a la siguiente sala, donde dejaron a Amy a comnatir a la arabic warrior del agua, en la siguiente, dejaron a Rey con la arabic warrior del fuego, en la contigua, a Mina con la del espíritu y ellos finalmente, se encontraron en el trono.

-hemos venido por nuestra hija. Dijeron Diamante y Serena a coro –si tu no eres mía Serena, no serás de nadie mas. Dijo Darien –la que decide eso soy yo Darien, y yo, le pertenezco a Diamante. Dijo ella mientras se colocaba en posición - ¡rayo lunar! lanzó y así, Serena y Darien comenzaron a pelear –no te dejaré pelear sola. Dijo Diamante.

-ven y ayúdame príncipe. Dijo Serena con una sonrisa enorme mientras le tomaba la mano y se dedicaban los 3 a la ardua lucha, por otro lado, Phanton, Zafiro y Black Lady miraron el cristal –vaya el debe tener la llave en su interior. Dijo Zafiro mientras miraba a Lunita que con mirada perdida solo murmuraba el nombre de su papá:

-Diamante, papá, Diamante, papá. –tenemos que hacer algo. Dijo Rini mientras miraba a Phanton –necesito que le extraigan la llave. Les dijo a Diamante y Serena que seguían peleando –escóndete junto a Zafiro y Rini hermosa, anda. Ella ni preguntó, solo asintió y corrió al lado de sus cuñados quienes hicieron un campo negro donde se envolvieron todos, Diamante sacó un ojo azul zafiro el cual, Endimiun se quedó viendo fijamente.

-dame la llave para liberar a Lunita. Ordenó Diamante –para liberar a Lunita. Repitió Endimiun mientras extendía las manos y sacaba una llave fuxia que entregó a Diamante, el la puso al pie del cristal y este se deshizo, Lunita cayó desmayada hacia el –ahora suicídate. Ordenó Diamante, pero en ese momento, Rini mandó un rayo hacia el ojo de su hermano lo que lo forzó a cerrarse.

- ¡que has hecho Rini! Exclamó Diamante –no, no lo se, hermano pero, no lo mates aún, espera un poco mas, no es el momento. Diamante asintió -como tu quieras, pero te desacerás tu de esta basura, pero si, haré algo muy satisfactorio. Dijo mientras le daba un par de patadas en la cara a Endimiun.

-por raptar a mi hija. Murmuró mientras se alejaba de el con desprecio –vamos a casa Díam. Dijo Serena con suavidad, eso le endulzó el talante al instante, Diamante asintió y todos desaparecieron.

Cuando Lunita despertó, miró a su alrededor un poco mareada, pero sintió 2 pares de brazos que la tenían sujeta, cuando miró, su corazón hizo una voltereta de felicidad.

-mamá, papá. Susurró feliz mientras los brazos de ambos envolviéndola, se tocaban apenas, ella sonrió y se acurrucó mas en los brazos de sus padres, rato después que todos despertaron y desayunaron se miraron –eso quiere decir, que el será mas implacable. Dijo Zafiro por fin, Serena asintió –ten cuidado cuña. Dijo Rini –seguro que si, chicos, no se preocupen, cuiden a mi corazón, que se queda en esta base. Diamante asintió.

-seguro que si hermosa, lo cuidaré, cuida tu el mío, que se va contigo. Dijo el, ella asintió y ambos se besaron dulcemente mientras Lunita correteaba tras sus tíos Zafiro, Rini y la nueva adquisición, su tío Phanton.


	15. Chapter 15

Hola mis queridas seguidoras de este fic, después de un poquito de ausencia traigo ¡otro capi! Wiiiii.

Ya somos setecientos y dele ¡soy tan feliz! ¡Gracias a todo mundo! A los que me dejan review y a los que no, pero que siguen desde el silencio ¡ojalá se animen a dejarme un reviewcito!

Espero les guste mucho este capítulo.

¡Denme ánimo! ¡Con un hermoso REVIEW!

Sailor moon, es propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi, yo solo les doy mas y mas y mas historias de Diamante.

Phanton y el tercer intento de asesinato.

Serena corría como cosa rara al colegio, iba llegando tarde nuevamente –ya llegué Molly. Dijo –que bueno Serena. Dijo Molly –la señorita Mónica no ha llegado. Serena la miró extrañada.

-y ¿y esa falta? Preguntó –las malas lenguas de pasillo dicen. Dijo Kelvin –que es porque ha recibido información de un nuevo trabajo. Molly y Serena asintieron –aunque escuché que en realidad es por esa extraña gripe que dio hace tiempo ¿la recuerdas? A Serena le dio un escalofrío cuando recordó al droido fármaco pero solo asintió al comentario de Molly.

-claro. Dijo Kelvin sonrió –el hecho es que, tendremos una nueva profesora. Señaló –o profesor. Dijo Molly, en ese momento, la puerta se abrió y un guapo hombre cuarentón, de cabellos morados hasta la cintura atados en una trenza y ojos azules, con una cicatriz en la mejilla izquierda, entró, todo el mundo guardó silencio y se sentó apresurado.

-buenos días, yo soy su profesor Gastón Bayder, es un placer. En el salón se podía escuchar el ruido de un alfiler al caer, la mano de Amy se alzó, Serena la miró con desafío.

- ¿si? Preguntó Phanton - ¿es usted un profesor suplente o el titular? Preguntó la peli azul –el titular querida, el titular. Dijo el, hubo un suspiro general y el nuevo profesor ordenó:

-quiero que todo mundo se presente. Los alumnos obedecieron y la clase comenzó, al ir a recreo, Serena le dijo a Molly que iba a preguntarle algo al profesor y al esta última salir, Serena cerró con seguro la puerta y corrió hacia Phanton que previendo la acción de la muchacha, ya estaba listo para recibirla.

- ¡Phanton! ¡Phanton! ¡Que alegría! ¡Estás acá! Dijo riendo y aferrándolo mas si era posible - ¿Cómo está Díam? ¿Como está lunita? El rió.

-bien, bien, ambos están bien querida. Dijo mientras sonreía –dime ¿Qué haces acá? Porque no creo que mi príncipe te haya mandado a una escuela secundaria solo para dar clases. El negó –eres muy observadora, vine a cuidarte y a vigilar a tu equipo. –a ¿a cuidarme? El asintió serio a la pregunta de ella -si, a cuidarte, el desastre que pasó con Esmeralda no fue casualidad, ella está tratando de matarte. Serena abrió mucho los ojos –por eso, he venido yo. Ella asintió –y a mi equipo lo has venido a vigilar ¿verdad? El asintió –que alegría, por lo menos, estaré mas tranquila. Dijo ella, el alzó las cejas –porque podré saber mas de Díam y de lunita. El sonrió –así es hermosa. Dijo –oh, me voy, Molly me está esperando. Phanton asintió y la vio marcharse.

-suerte con eso. Dijo mientras se dedicaba a sus notas.

Lunita, estaba con su padre, sentada en el trono –papá ¿vas a mandar a mas droidos a la tierra? El asintió mientras le acariciaba distraídamente el cabello –genial, pero deberíamos tener cuidado. El la miró - ¿a que te refieres cariño? Preguntó –papá, yo creo que deberíamos deshacernos del gran sabio y Esmeralda. El sonrió y besó la frente de la niña –mi dulce princesa, no es necesario, el poder del gran sabio fue el que me despertó a mi, no puedo deshacerme de alguien a quien le debo la vida. Ella tomó las mejillas de Diamante –papá, pudo haberte despertado y no lo niego, pero, yo no confío en el, confía en mi, cuando me mandaste, fue para prevenir que…que… el la miraba - ¿Qué te mandé a prevenir hija? Ella negó.

-no te lo puedo decir, pero confía en mi, si no te desases de el, todos moriremos y todo el mundo morirá, desiste de Esmeralda. El negó –Esmeralda no es mi problema. Dijo –ella es la asistente del gran sabio. La niña negó con la misma obstinación de su padre.

Esmeralda es tu problema papá. Dijo con tozudez –porque ella ahora, le sirve a el. El suspiró –no pienso tratar esto contigo Serena, yo soy quien manda y es mi decisión. Ella lo miró con la misma fuerza que el –pero la que viene del futuro para asegurarse de que no falles soy yo, y deberías hacerme caso. Dijo mientras se bajaba de su regazo.

-regresa acá Serena. Ordenó Diamante –no. Dijo ella –voy a buscar a alguien que me crea. Dijo mientras salía del trono.

-príncipe Diamante. Se oyó detrás de el –gran sabio. Dijo el joven dándose la vuelta –debemos asegurarnos de ganar estas batallas, por eso le he pedido a mi asistente Esmeralda, que haga sombras de sailors. El lo miró confundido.

- ¿sombras de sailors? Eso no se usa desde hace milenios. El gran sabio asintió y su bola de cristal brilló –si, pero son las armas mas efectivas para deshacernos de las sailors. Diamante negó –no lo consentiré, las sombras no se detienen a menos que maten a sus dobles. La bola de cristal brilló mas intensamente.

-esto es lo que pasará si las dejas vivas. Se vio una imagen donde Serena atrapada, luchaba por liberarse de una prisión hecha por el cabello de una de las arabic warriors y como Zafiro, Rini, Lunita y el mismo, estaban en el centro de una sala cuyas verdes luces daban a todo un ambiente aterrador, las 4 sailors lanzaron un rayo de espaldas que mató a los 4 prisioneros en una micra de segundo –bien. Dijo Diamante –pero yo copiaré a las sailors. El gran sabio asintió –yo las atraparé para ti. Dijo y acto seguido, desapareció.

Cuando Serena llegó a su casa, su madre la esperaba muy seria - ¿Cómo es eso que has terminado con Darien Serena? Le preguntó –mamá, el y yo ya no éramos compatibles, en realidad solo fue una ilusión de amor. Dijo la joven –pues Amy me llamó muy preocupada. Dijo Ikuko –diciendo que tu novio nuevo es un mal chico. Serena la miró extrañada.

¿un mal chico? Dime mamá ¿Qué te dijo que hacía el? –no dijo nada, pero Amy es muy juiciosa y. Serena la cortó tajante –puede que lo sea para algunas cosas, pero a el no lo está juzgando bien, lo se yo. Dijo la muchacha –Rey lo acusó de ladrón. Dijo la señora Ikuko, Serena negó –no lo es, mamá ¿Cómo les vas a creer mas a ellas que a mi? Preguntó –porque tu estás enamorada y tu juicio está nublado, hasta que no conozca a ese muchacho, no tienes permiso de verlo. Dijo la señora Ikuko, Serena la miró fríamente –todas ellas son unas hipócritas mamá, yo no voy a dejar de ver a Diamante, así te opongas tu. Dijo con fiereza –Se, Serena. Dijo su madre –te juro por mi vida, que Diamante no es un mal chico y no lo voy a dejar mamá ¡ni aunque me dejes encerrada acá como una monja! Su madre le cruzó la cara de una bofetada.

-no se que te está haciendo ese muchacho, pero tu no eras así. –no era así porque no tenía que luchar. Dijo Serena ahogada en lágrimas - ¡pero voy a luchar! ¡yo lucharé por el! Exclamó ella tomando su maletín y saliendo de su casa.

¡vuelve acá! ¡Serena Sutkino! Pero ella ya había presionado la diminuta luna del anillo y había desaparecido, apareció en la entrada de la base y corrió hacia el trono de donde en ese momento, Diamante salía, el se asombró al verla y lo único que atinó a hacer fue a abrirle los brazos donde Serena se refugió.

Hermosa, hermosa ¿Qué pasó? Pero ella no respondió, solo lloró y lloró en su pecho, duró así 20 minutos llorando y el, acariciándole el cabello suavemente, cuando ella dejó de llorar, el apareció un pañuelo blanco bordado con una gran D y se lo dio.

Gracias Díam. Dijo ella - ¿Qué pasó? ¿por que has llegado llorando de esa manera tan desesperada? Preguntó con suavidad mientras besaba su frente –discutí con mamá, no quiero regresar a casa, me ha prohibido que te vea Díam. El la miró extrañado –pero hermosa, tu madre no me conoce. Dijo besándole las mejillas, ella asintió mientras le acariciaba las suyas –ya lo se, pero mamá fue convencida por Amy de que tu eres un mal muchacho y me prohibió verte y discutimos y ¡quiero quedarme contigo! Exclamó ella volviendo a llorar –hermosa, mi casa es tu casa, sabes ya que es así, de todas maneras, eres parte de la luna negra, así que: esta es tu casa también. Ella asintió –gracias Díam. Dijo mientras lo besaba –para eso estoy. Dijo Diamante –vamos a que tomes un baño y te cambies, yo iré a buscar tus uniformes de tu casa, no necesitas mas nada. Ella asintió y abrazada con el, se fueron a su habitación.

Lunita apareció en el cuarto de su tía Rini, quien en ese momento, se depilaba - ¡tía Rini! Exclamó la niña - ¡diablos! ¡Lunita! ¡No me asustes así! Casi haces que me eche la cera envina. La niña la miró con sus grandes ojos azules –lo siento tía. Dijo mientras se sentaba a la orilla de la gran cama, Black Lady suspiró.

¿Qué puedo hacer por ti mi niña? Preguntó –tía Rini, papá no me quiere hacer caso, le dije que se deshiciera de Esmeralda y el gran sabio, pero no me quiere hacer caso y dijo que el era el que mandaba y que no podía contradecirlo y discutimos y. Rini asintió.

Entiendo, vamos a ver que podemos hacer mi niña, tu tío Zafiro y yo, tenemos la misma sospecha. La niña asintió- ¿y el tío Phanton? Preguntó –el piensa igual que nosotros mi pequeña, entre todos ayudaremos a librar a tu padre del gran sabio y de Esmeralda. La niña asintió –quédate acá conmigo, así aprendes a hacer esto. La niña miró –se ve doloroso. Dijo, Black Lady sentenció mientras se ponía la cera.

Para ser bella, hay que ver estrellas. Dijo mientras halaba y la niña miraba el proceso intrigada.

Esmeralda estaba en su habitación cuando el gran sabio apareció –Esmeralda. Dijo el fantasma –gran sabio. Dijo la muchacha esperando sus ordenes, el rió –mi querida asistente, la princesa Serena está en la base, vas a tener mas oportunidades de matarla y quiero que también elimines al conejo, si nos desacemos de ellas 2, podremos controlar al príncipe Diamante. Esmeralda rió.

-no creo que podamos hacerlo mientras tengamos a sus hermanos, y a su padrino por estos lugares gran sabio, son personas que no dejarán que el príncipe cáiga en nuestras manos. El gran sabio rió –a ellos los mataremos en su momento. Dijo –pero quiero que desaparezcas al conejo y a sailor moon de nuestro camino, si eliminamos a las 2 personas que lo unen al amor, podremos hacer un mundo frío y lleno de obscuridad como pensamos. Ella asintió –así lo haré, no se preocupe gran sabio. El asintió y desapareció mientras la joven salía.

Diamante, estaba sentado en el jardín junto a Serena, se besaban y se decían cuanto se amaban, se acariciaban y reían mientras se hacían cosquillas, estaban abrazados en ese momento, cuando unas paredes de agua los envolvieron.

-hola, hola ¿me extrañaron? Preguntó la arabic warrior del agua –para nada. Dijo Diamante levantándose –te destruiré. La mujer rió. –no creo que puedas. Dijo mientras Serena sacaba su broche - ¡por el poder del cristal lunar! ¡Transformación! cuando estuvo lista, se colocó delante de la mujer que rió maliciosamente.

-ya has sido quemada sailor moon ¿ahora quieres ahogarte? Pero Diamante la haló –esta es mi pelea hermosa, te suplico que no interfieras. Ella lo miró –pero Díam, quiero ayudarte, no quiero que nada malo te pase. El la besó –no lo hará hermosa, esta pulga no me hará nada. Ella asintió y se quedó detrás, la arabic warrior rió.

- ¿terminamos el teatro? ¡Que alegría! ¡Muere príncipe Diamante! ¡Muestra de velo! Colocándose el velo de agua en la mano derecha, lo lanzó como rayo pero Diamante lo esquivó –eres torpe guerrera ¡el agua conduce la electricidad! ¡No podrás detenerme! ¡trueno obscuro! Lanzó el, ella gimió al ser golpeada.

-tonta, acabaré contigo ¡rayo de las tinieblas! Por segunda vez, un rayo obscuro fue lanzado hacia la mujer que volvió a gritar - ¡7 velos de agua! Los 7 velos salieron hacia Diamante quien los esquivó como un maestro –toma esto ¡lágrima negra! Lanzó, eso le dio a la guerrera y comenzaron luego, a darse puños y patadas, la mujer rió.

- ¡burca de agua! Gritó - ¡noooooo heeeermoooosaaaaa! Gritó Diamante, la arabic warrior rió.

- ¡si no te dejas matar! ¡Me encargaré de ahogar a tu princesa! El corrió al burca, pero por mas que lo intentó, fue imposible de retirar - ¡encogimiento del burca! Serena gritó dentro de su prisión y Diamante lanzó otro cgrito de impotencia.

- ¡esa la vas a pagar! ¡Terror de la tiniebla! El rayo que al encontrar a su objetivo se dividía en 2 para rodearlo le dio a la aravic quien comenzó a gritar producto del fuerte dolor –resiste hermosa, por Nix, resiste. Pidió el, pero veía como su princesa comenzaba a chapotear dentro de su infernal burca.

- ¡caída de la noche! Gritó el, en cuanto, la noche cayó sobre la guerrera, esta quedó inconsciente y Serena liberada, el la tomó, le dio vueltas y comenzó a darle RCP, mientras estaba en eso, la aravic se levantó.

-no ganarás por siempre. Dijo mientras desaparecía –eso es lo que tu crees. Dijo Diamante al viento, Serena de repente tosió - ¿estás bien hermosa? Preguntó, ella asintió –si, nada mal, he podido encontrarme peor, mucho peor. Susurró, el asintió.

-me alegro mucho, vamos a que te recuestes un rato. Ella repitió el gesto de el y el la cargó, se recostaron en el cuarto de ella, toda la tarde se la pasaron allí para que ella descansara, el se dedicó a acariciarle el cabello, la espalda y a besarle la frente, las mejillas y los labios dulcemente.


	16. Chapter 16

Hola mis queridas seguidoras de Diamante, aquí hay otro capi para ustedes ¡que lo disfruten!

Las cosas se ponen un poquito mas apretadas ¿solo un poquito? Bueno…bastante mas apretadas y tendremos una pequeña turbulencia así que: asegúrense a sus sillas.

Ya somos 780 ¡gracias a todos! A los que me han comentado y a los anónimos que espero ¡dejen un hermoso comentario algún día!

¡Déjenme saber su parecer! ¡Con un inestimable REVIEW!

Sailor moon, es propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi, yo solo les doy historias del hermoso príncipe de la luna negra.

Las 5 sombras asesinas de sailors.

Las chicas, estaban reunidas en el templo Ikagua, Rey miraba a Amy, Lita y Mina mientras de fondo, tenían las noticias del incremento de la gripe –chicas, esto es obra de fármaco, debemos ir y derrotarlo. Todas asintieron –no sabemos donde está Serena. Dijo Lita –llamé a su madre y dijo que desapareció. Dijo Amy –de seguro está en la base del enemigo. Dijo Mina –lo mas probable. Dijo Rey –si ella está con ellos, significa que en el fondo los apoya. Dijo Lita –así es. Dijo Mina –no hay remedio, ahora, ella exige que la tratemos como princesa. Dijo Amy –si, es cierto. Dijeron Lita y Mina.

-eso que pasó la otra vez, no volverá a pasar. Dijo Rey –quizás, haya que ir sin ella. Lita asintió –es lo mejor. Dijo –adelante. Dijo Mina mientras alzaba su pluma –vamos a derrotar al droido chicas. Dijo Amy mientras sonreía y alzaba su pluma al igual que las demás.

El gran sabio, estaba junto a Esmeralda en una de las salas de la base, toda morada con negro, ante ellos, se hallaban 5 altares –con esto, acabaremos de una vez y para siempre con las sailors scouts. Dijo la joven peli verde –no Esmeralda, con esto solo lograremos crear sus sombras, pero la idea de estos altares, es que las sombras nos sirvan a nosotros y no al príncipe Diamante, es la mejor manera de asegurarnos de que la misión no falle. Esmeralda asintió - ¿le dijiste al príncipe que el las crearía? Preguntó dudosa, el gran sabio asintió –así es, pero lo que el no sabe, es que estas 5 plataformas donde pondremos a las sailors scouts están controladas por mi y cuando yo le ordene a las sombras de ellas, me obedecerán así sea el propio príncipe quien les ordene lo contrario. Esmeralda rió.

-es un plan osado pero que dará beneficios gran sabio. El asintió –con eso Esmeralda, no fallarás. Aseguró mientras reía junto a la joven –iré a buscar al príncipe. Dijo –anda, que lo necesitaremos dentro de poco. Dijo el gran sabio mientras su risa callada se oía por la habitación a la par, que Esmeralda desaparecía.

Las sailors llegaron al lugar donde la energía del droido se sentía –es aquí. Dijo Amy con su visor, todas asintieron y entraron - ¡hemos venido a detenerte! Dijo Mina - ¡somos las sailors scouts! ¡Y te castigaremos en el nombre de la luna! El droido rió –al fin han llegado. Dijo –no dejaremos que ganes fármaco. Dijo Amy - ¡burbujas de mercurio! ¡Exploten! lanzó su ataque, Lita la siguió:

¡trueno de Júpiter! ¡resuena! lanzó, el droido comenzó a atacarlas con su manos como inyectadoras.

¡cadena de amor de Venus! Lanzó Mina pero fue repelida –no puede ser. Dijo la aludida –es imposible, el no había logrado rechazar mi cadena. El droido rió –para todo hay una primera vez. Dijo con triunfo.

Habrás rechazado sus cadenas ¡pero no mi fuego! ¡dragón de Marte! Lanzó Rey pero el droido, una vez mas esquivó.

No me vencerán, polen de cloroformo. Dijo mientras lo lanzaba –pero que…oh. Dijo Amy mientras caía dormida –tengo tanto sueño. Dijo Mina mientras se arrodillaba y a continuación, caía –no, no lo puedo resistir. Dijo Lita imitando a sus 2 amigas, Rey cayó arrodillada al igual que Mina.

Serena ¿Qué hemos querido probar? Preguntó mientras caía víctima del poder de fármaco, ella encerró a las sailors en 4 esferas y desapareció con ellas a donde el príncipe Diamante y el gran sabio aguardaban pacientemente.

Serena estaba preocupada, Diamante le había dicho que esperara pero ella, tenía un mal presentimiento, así que sigilosamente salió del lado donde habitaban los miembros de la base, alzó su broche al estar enfrenete de la parte de enemigos - ¡por el poder del cristal lunar! ¡Transformación! cuando estuvo lista, se concentró –es la energía de las chicas. Dijo mientras abría los ojos con sorpresa, corrió por unas escaleras que bajaban que se hallaban en un sitio escondido a su izquierda, cuando llegó y se asomó por la puerta, la escena la dejó helada, su príncipe se hallaba allí, con el gran sabio y Esmeralda, las sailors no se movían de esos 4 altares donde estaban.

-están muertas. Se dijo Serena casi llorando –el lo juró, prometió que no las dañaría. Abrió la puerta, justo cuando una energía morada escapaba de la mano derecha de su príncipe - ¡que crees que haces con mi equipo Diamante! Gritó por pregunta, Esmeralda y el gran sabio la miraron, Diamante guardó el poder que tenía en ese momento en la mano –hermosa ¿Qué haces aquí? Se supone que me esperarías en el jardín. Ella asintió –tuve un mal presentimiento, con mi equipo y llego y las encuentro muertas ¿Por qué las mataste? Preguntó quebrándose, el se acercó –no hermosa, te juro por Nix, por ti y por Lunita, que las sailors no están muertas, solo están dormidas, subyugadas por el ataque de fármaco. Dijo el mientras la abrazaba, ella le correspondió –te lo juro, jamás sería capaz de romper una promesa. Ella asintió.

- ¿Qué les vas a hacer? Preguntó, el la miró –no tiene importancia. Dijo sonriendo, le alzó el rostro y la besó –Díam, no les hagas…nada. Pero Serena, no había terminado la frase, había caído dormida.

-padrino. Llamó Diamante, Phanton apareció - ¿ahijado? Preguntó al mirar a la novia del mismo con su traje de guerrera en los brazos del príncipe –te pido de favor, que la lleves a mi dormitorio, la despertaré cuando termine aquí. Phanton lo miró con gesto reprobatorio –no estoy de acuerdo. Dijo –harás un daño innecesario Diamante, puedes hacer lo que quieras, pero prometiste no comprometer la integridad de estas niñas. Diamante asintió –y no lo haré. Dijo –solo estoy creando a las sombras para que peleen con ellas aparte de los droidos. El gesto de desaprobación del hombre maduro se incrementó - ¿unas sombras que tu bien sabes que se cobrarán sus vidas? Es lo que buscan, no seas ingenuo. El príncipe negó –las modificaré para que sean capaces de no sentir instintos homicidas sinó, que cuando llegue el momento las congelen. Phanton rió.

-eres ingenuo. El gran sabio se adelantó –príncipe Diamante, no debes hacerle caso a este idiota. El poder morado del hombre se vio enarcándolo por un momento –nadie pidió tu opinión maldita escoria, esto es un asunto entre el príncipe de Némesis y su padrino y general de sus ejércitos, no de un maldito foráneo como tu adivino insolente. –padrino, respeta al gran sabio, por el fuimos librados de la maldición que nos había impuesto la neo reina. Phanton negó.

-ese cuento de hadas, que te contó este infeliz, es una falacia pura, la maldición no la puso tu amada, es mas vieja, pertenecía al tiempo en el que ella habitaba en el Milenio de Plata ¡escúchame por una maldita vez! Diamante lo miró con frialdad –el que manda acá, soy yo, o me obedeces, o te retiras. Phanton lo miraba con despreció –como quieras. Dijo mientras desaparecía con Serena en brazos, Diamante se acercó a donde sailor mercury yacía –deberías deshacerte de ese hombre príncipe. –todo mundo va a dejar de decirme lo que debo o no hacer, yo soy el que manda, tu solo limítate al papel que te corresponde, el de consejero. El gran sabio inclinó la cabeza –así lo haré, príncipe Diamante. Dijo, el joven asintió y se acercó lo suficiente para colocar su mano sobre la frente de ella, al instante, un poder morado la cubrió y delante de el, con ropas azules en un tono mas obscuro y con una luna invertida en vez de tiara, se hallaba la copia de sailor mercury –mi alma es tuya, príncipe de la luna negra. El asintió, repitió el mismo proceso con sailor mars, Júpiter y Venus –copias de las sailors, las he conjurado porque ustedes serán las encargadas de la criogenización de las sailors junto a la princesa Black Lady, no dormirán, ni comerán, ni tendrán paz hasta que ellas hayan sido congeladas. La copia de sailor mars asintió.

-así será Alteza. Dijo - ¿Por qué no lo hacemos de una vez? Preguntó la copia de sailor Venus –la cacería comienza, una vez las sailors salgan de esta base y cuando yo lo ordene, solo seguirán las órdenes mías y de mis hermanos, de nadie mas. Las 4 muchachas bajaron la cabeza en señal de sumisión, Diamante sonrió.

-perfecto, les mostraré las salas que protegerán y donde vivirán. Las 4 asintieron y desaparecieron con el, el gran sabio rió.

-tonto príncipe, dentro de poco terminaremos con todos tus sueños apasionados. El rió a la par que su asistente Esmeralda, lo hacía.

Phanton despertó a Serena –Díam ¿Qué? Preguntó –no hay tiempo. Le dijo el mientras la miraba –debes ir por tus sailors y sacarlas de aquí, este sitio no es seguro para ellas, sácalas y llévalas contigo a un sitio seguro. Ella se sentó en la cama - ¿Qué está pasando Phanton? No entiendo nada. El la miró –mi ahijado ha conjurado sus sombras negras, copias fieles de ellas que no se detendrán hasta matarlas. Serena se puso la mano en el corazón.

-dios mío, el me juró, que nos respetaríamos, que ninguno de nosotros mataría a nadie de los bandos contrarios. Phanton asintió –eso puede ser cierto que lo haya pensando, pero no es lo que ha hecho. Serena estaba aterrorizada –el lo pudo jurar y quizás quiso cambiar la naturaleza de dichas sombras, pero no es lo que pasó, las sombras están programadas para matarlas. Ella asintió, se puso de pie, Phanton sonrió con tristeza –corre hermosa, corre. Ella repitió su gesto anterior y salió de allí, al llegar, encontró a fármaco haciendo guardia, no se lo pensó 2 veces y le lanzó su ataque.

- ¡rayo lunar! invocó mientras colocaba las manos a la altura de su pecho, eso hirió al droido, entró a la sala – ¡escudo lunar! lanzó hacia la puerta para impedir que el droido la detuviera - ¡transpórtalas al templo Ikagua y despiértalas del hechizo cristal de plata! Ordenó, una luz rosa se vio y las chicas ya no estaban, Serena liberó la puerta de su poder y se consiguió con su amado de frente.

-creí que. Comenzó el –creíste mal. Le dijo ella mientras le volteaba el rostro de una bofetada ejemplar –eres un idiota. Le dijo a Diamante mientras caminaba enfurecida a su habitación, el joven se tocó el rostro –esto es culpa de mi padrino. Dijo mientras enfurecido, se iba a buscar a Phanton.


	17. Chapter 17

Para mis asiduas seguidoras, este no es un capi nuevo, es corrección de un error de dedo de un capi que se ha querido escapar y no lo he dejado y ahora si, Hola mis queridas seguidoras, sorry por el abandono pero la musa de este cuento anda medio de vacaciones y esto fue lo que mandó por fax.

Espero lo disfruten mucho.

¡Denme ánimo! ¡Con un bello e invaluable REVIEW!

Sailor moon, es propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi, yo solo les doy historias con el mejor villano de la saga.

El cuarto intento de asesinato

Cuando Diamante se enteró del conflicto, fue a su trono y en su esfera de cristal que se le fue obsequiada a los 14 años, miró la pelea - ¡hermosa! Exclamó horrorizado al ver a la copia de su princesa comenzar la batalla, suspiró y cerró los ojos al tiempo que Zafiro entraba - ¿está todo bien hermano? Preguntó –no, no lo está Zafiro. Respondió Diamante, el peli azul se acercó a su hermano.

¿Qué está pasando que te tiene tan pálido? El príncipe le contó a su hermano lo que había hecho y Zafiro lo miraba a cada oración con mas y mas y mas incredulidad.

-ha sido un acto estúpido. Sentenció el mediano de los hermanos Li –Zafiro… comenzó Diamante –estás arriesgando las vidas de las chicas esas e incumpliendo tu promesa ¡esas son sombras programadas para matar! ¡maldita sea hermano! Diamante lo miró con frialdad –deja de… Comenzó, pero Zafiro lo cortó en seco - ¡no! ¡deja de ser idiota por amor a Nix! ¡el que ese maldito nos haya despertado te ha cegado de fanatismo! ¡esa era un arma muy utilizadas en las guerras nemesianas para los monarcas! ¡recuérdalo! ¡y aunque se ha intentado atenuar su naturaleza! ¡al final no funcionaba! ¡recuerda las historias! Diamante recordó las leyendas nemesianas donde para raptar a ciertas doncellas, se habían usado esas sombras con resultados fatales, asintió.

Lamento decir que creo que no podré hacer mucho. Dijo –ya que esas sombras generalmente deben ser destruidas por las personas de las cuales nacieron. Zafiro asintió –si no quieres que mi cuñada muera, mejor destrúyelas tu. Dijo mientras desaparecía enojado.

Cuando Black Lady llegó con una Serena desmayada, el príncipe de la luna negra, las esperaba en el dormitorio de esta última no creo que le haga mucha gracia verte. Le dijo –puede ser Rini. Dijo Diamante con su sonrisa de conquistador, la peli rosa suspiró mientras su hermano le extendía los brazos para que le entregara a su cuñada, cosa que ella hizo sin muchas ganas –ese es tu problema. Dijo mientras desaparecía, el rió –así es Rini, es mi problema. Dijo mientras se dedicaba a cambiar a su amada de su traje de sailor a un camisón y se acostaba al lado de esta.

Cuando Serena abrió sus ojos, el cielo azul sonreía en pleno resplandor de mediodía –que hermoso cielo, que bello mediodía ¿mediodía? ¡Diablos! ¡Mediodía! ¡Por que no sono mi despertador! Gritó angustiada, cuando miró a su diván, vio a su príncipe cómodamente repatingado en este leyendo una novela de Sherlock Holmes –las novelas de los tiempos antiguos son interesantes ¿no te parece? Ella lo miró cruzada de brazos - ¿Qué haces aquí Diamante Faustino? El cerró el libro indignado –soy Gabriel hermosa, Diamante Gabriel ¿Qué clase de nombre es Faustino? Preguntó haciéndose el ofendido –el que te mereces por imbécil, ahora, calla y responde. El rió.

-o me callo o respondo, defínete. Ella bufó –estás muy gracioso Faustino. El bufó mas duro que ella –ya te lo dije, mi segundo nombre es Gabriel. Dijo cruzado de brazos –responde a mi pregunta de una vez Diamante Li. Dijo ella malhumorada, el rió divertido.

-bueno, me cansé de que me dieras negativas y me negaras oportunidades de explicarme, así que, estamos encerrados aquí, hasta que me dejes hablar y me perdones. Ella abrió mucho los ojos - ¿quequé? Preguntó –eso, la pasaremos todo el día aquí, tu y yo, haremos lo que quieras. Ella se levantó de la cama y se dirigió al sanitario –hay un pequeño problema, yo no quiero hacer nada contigo. Dijo mientras cerraba de un portazo, el sonrió –no te preocupes, tengo muchas novelas para pasar el rato. Regresó a su lectura mientras ella se acicalaba, la vio pasar al vestier y colocarse un hermoso vestido blanco, con rosa, Serena se acercó a la puerta.

-si buscas el desayuno está allá. Dijo con diversión Diamante señalando la peinadora del dormitorio –esto no me da risa. Dijo Serena –a mi si, no sabes cuanta. Dijo Diamante divertidísimo regresando a su novela, escuchó los pasos de las zapatillas de su princesa ir hacia la puerta –yo que tu, no lo intentaría. Dijo extremadamente divertido, ella se colocó las manos en la cintura.

- ¿Por qué no? preguntó - ¿recuerdas la sala donde te llevé cuando te rapté? Preguntó el, ella asintió –tiene el mismo escudo. Se limitó a decir mientras pasaba la página de la novela - ¿a que te refieres? Preguntó ella –a que el único que podía abrir y cerrar esa sala era yo, los demás sufrirían una descarga si intentaban abrir la puerta. Ella negó haciendo que sus cascadas doradas se balancearan –no te creo. Dijo, el alzó las cejas desde su libro.

-allá tu. Dijo aparentando indiferencia –pruébalo si no me crees. Ella asintió –por supuesto que lo haré. Dijo mientras se acercaba a la puerta, en cuanto puso la mano cerca del pomo sintió una leve estática pero no hizo caso, en cuando su mano tocó el pomo, una increíble descarga la hizo retroceder dando un chillido, Diamante se rió.

-te lo dije. Dijo entusiasmado, ella se acercó a la cama y le lanzó una almohada, la cual el atajó con maestría.

-anda, come, hice tu platillo favorito. Dijo –no tengo hambre. Dijo Serena enfurruñada pero en ese momento, su estómago la delató –si claro, no seas orgullosa y come, pero si quieres, ya sabes, puedes pasar hambre. Ella se acercó a la bandeja que lucía tentadora en la peinadora y la abrió, su sorpresa no fue mayor al ver unos panqueques con leche condensada, un ponqué, una ensalada de frutas, un sanwich de jamón y queso bien tostado y un vaso de jugo de naranja, se sentó a comer deleitada.

- ¿ves? Te lo dije. Dijo el pasando otra página de su libro, ella se dedicó a ignorarlo mientras desayunaba y cuando se iba a sentar en el diván, se acercó a su cama, se quitó las zapatillas y se acurrucó en la misma con el control de una sofisticada televisión pantalla plana empotrada en la misma pared.

- ¿Cuándo saldré de aquí? Preguntó –cuando me dejes hablar contigo. Respondió el –mejor sigue con tu novela genio infra desarrollado. Dijo ella con aspereza mientras encendía el televisor.

Lunita estaba sentada en el jardín –papá y mamá discutiendo. Suspiró –que raro. Dijo hastiada, salió de regreso al castillo y se dedicó a buscar a su tío Phanton.

-hola tío Phanton. Dijo la niña al entrar al dormitorio del hombre mayor quien estaba recién vestido después de un baño relajante –hola pequeñita ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti? Preguntó el –mmm, juguemos ¿si? Pidió ella con carita de cachorro apaleado, Phanton, quien sentía debilidad por los niños sonrió.

-bueno pequeñita, pero no será mucho rato. Insistió - ¿Por qué? Preguntó Lunita –porque tengo que ir a hacer cosas aburridas de grandes. Ella asintió y lo abrazó por la cintura- ¿me puedes llevar? Es que estoy aburrida y nadie quiere jugar conmigo. El asintió mientras le guiñaba el ojo.

-claro que si pequeñita, puedo llevarte. La niña se le montó encima - ¡gracias tío Phanton! ¡Ah por cierto! ¡No me digas pequeñita! Soy Serena o Lunita. El negó –tu apodo es pequeñita. Sentenció seriamente –que no. Dijo la niña –que si. Dijo el –que no. Dijo ella –que si. Dijo el ambos rieron.

- ¿Qué quieres jugar? Preguntó –videojuegos y ajedrez. El asintió a la respuesta de la niña –andando pequeñita. Dijo mientras cargada, la llevaba hacia la sala de juegos.

Zafiro y Rini, estaban en el dormitorio de esta última –mi hermano ha perdido la cabeza. Sentenció ella furiosa, Zafiro asintió –ese adivino lo ha corrompido y ahora, el no es lo que fue. Black Lady asintió al comentario de su hermano –tenemos que hacer algo Zafiro obviamente, no echaremos la conquista para atrás, eso ni hablar, pero las sailors, solo deberían, deberían. El sonrió.

-enfrentarse con los droidos y nada mas, no con armas mortales como esas sombras. Zafiro asintió –se supone que las criogenizaríamos, no que pasaría esto. Dijo el, ella asintió.

-ese sabio está haciendo que mi hermano lo ponga todo en riesgo, desde su palabra hasta a nosotros. Zafiro asintió –no quiero darle ventaja al enemigo, pero el juró no matar a esas chicas. Rini asintió –hermano, debemos preparar a las sailors para derrotar a sus sombras. El asintió circunspecto –a todas Rini. Ella le regresó el gesto.

-a todas Zafiro, no tanto por las 4 que se pueden podrir en el infierno, sinó por mi cuñada que todo esto la lastimará y ocasionará heridas en ella muy difíciles de borrar. Zafiro asintió mientras se incorporaba.

-voy por Phanton. Dijo, Black Lady negó –tu no vas solo. Le dijo con cariño –voy contigo. Afirmó mientras le tomaba la mano y ambos desaparecían.

Las sailors estaban en el templo Ikagua –Makipán ha aparecido. Dijo Mina –así es, la vi en la pastelería. Dijo Lita - ¿a la misma donde fuimos? Preguntó Amy, Rey asintió –así es. Dijo –tenemos que avisarle a Serena de lo que está pasando. Dijo Lita –si, no podemos ser imprudentes. Dijo Rey, una risa se oyó.

-perfecto sailors, al fin usan la cabeza. Phanton había aparecido con Lunita en sus brazos, miraba a las 4 chicas con interés - ¿Qué vienes a hacer aquí? Preguntó Rey altiva, el la miró –relájate querida y siéntate, que vengo en son de paz. La peli negra se sentó incómoda, el seguía abrazando a la niña.

-Lunita. Llamó Amy –hola. Dijo la niña con sequedad –ahora no querida. Dijo Phanton besándole la frente

-he venido a hablar con ustedes sailors. Lita lo atajó –no nos uniremos a su propósito maligno. Phanton rió –no se los pediría tampoco, son muy débiles para ser nuestras aliadas. Todas se indignaron - ¡que has dicho! Preguntó Amy –son tan débiles que sin su líder no pueden derrotar a los droidos, está bien, eso se puede arreglar, pero si no son capaces de aunque tengan dificultad poder acabar con los droidos sin ayuda de hermosa, sus sombras las matarán. Todas lo miraron y el prosiguió:

-por ahora, están jugando con ustedes, midiendo sus fuerzas y estudiando por donde las van a atacar, en 2 peleas mas, tendrán toda la información y podrán matarlas sin consideración Mina lo miró extrañada - ¿a ustedes no les conviene? Phanton suspiró –en realidad, el adivino ha manipulado a mi ahijado y el propósito general de conquista, el plan original, lo está llevando a términos de destrucción. Todas asintieron –además, mi príncipe y su princesa se hicieron una promesa que el adivino está obligando a romper sin que el lo sepa. Amy asintió tras recordar las palabras de Serena –que ninguno de ellos mataría a nadie del equipo contrario. Phanton asintió.

-pero eso es lo que quiere lograr el gran sabio, mi ahijado olvidó que las naturalezas de esas sombras son inmodificables, así que el hizo el intento, el gran sabio omitió con su poder sus instintos asesinos delante de mi ahijado, pero cuando el lo considere necesario, en las batallas que el sepa que mi ahijado no ve, las matarán. Todas se pusieron pálidas –la idea es hacerles algo muy diferente a matarlas, pero no podemos permitir que el incumpla su promesa, por eso secretamente entrenarán conmigo. Lita lo miró suspicaz.

- ¿Por qué deberíamos confiar en ti? Preguntó, Phanton rió –porque soy lo único que las separa de la tumba. Todas asintieron - ¿Por qué Serena no participará en estos entrenamientos? Preguntó Mina –porque ella ya los hace al pelear con Rini cada vez que van por los droidos, y cada vez que pase eso, ella y yo nos rotaremos para hacerla crecer, pero con ustedes, hay que trabajar mas. Todas lo miraron –solo ganarás cuidar el corazón de los amantes. Dijo Rey –de ellos y de tu estúpido pellejo, ya les ofrecí lo que hay, tienen 3 días, solo 3 días para decidir, si dicen que si, vayan a las cercanías de donde se transportaron al futuro. El peli morado dio un paso hacia la puerta con la niña que en silencio, miraba a las sailors –y si dicen que no, me aseguraré de enviarles coronas funerarias. Dijo el mientras desaparecía en una brizna de brisa - ¡espera! Dijeron las chicas, todas miraron el vacío y se sentaron a discutir la propuesta.

Diamante había pasado toda la tarde leyendo mientras Serena se dedicaba al televisor, era hora, de tomar medidas drásticas –diosa. Dijo estirándose del diván dejando la última novela por ese día, Serena lo miró.

¿te vas? Preguntó, el asintió –al fin. Dijo ella feliz –a bañar. Puntualizó el y con mucha coquetería se comenzó a deshacer de sus ropas - ¡eres un desvergonzado! Exclamó Serena tapándose los ojos con las manos, pero asomándose desde los huecos de sus dedos, Diamante sonreía con coquetería y galantería.

- ¿ah si? No me digas. Dijo mientras se quitaba las botas, ya se había quitado la camisa, hizo lo propio con los pantalones y se fue al baño en bóxers - ¡esa me la pagas! Gritó ella, el abrió la puerta - ¿en serio? Preguntó muy entretenido –tu no te atreverías a hacer esto, eres muy recatada y yo, un atrevido. Dijo mientras cerraba y se dedicaba a bañarse, ella golpeó la cama –si cree que le voy a hablar así, está loco. Suspiró –pero es tan guapo, tan hermoso y tan mío. Sonrió -quizás si lo haga. Repitió el suspiro –que guapo se veía. Repitió para si –Díam, mi Díam. Ella parpadeó de repente ruborizada –tiene razón, no podría desfilarle así en ropa interior ¡me da mucha pena! Exclamó, pero todos los pensamientos se le pasaron, cuando el salió de la ducha.

-esa, esa es mi ¿esa es mi toalla? Preguntó ella, el asintió, sonrió –si, pensé que no te importaría. Dijo con calma - ¿con que diablos me voy a secar? Preguntó ella mientras miraba que de un pequeño neceser desconocido para ella, el sacaba todas sus cosas de baño y un par de bóxers limpios.

No lo se, aún te queda la toalla del cabello. Respondió el aparentando indiferencia – ¡huuuuuuuuuuyyyyyyyyyy! exclamó ella zapateando, entró a su baño y no podía dejar de notar, como todo olía a el, se bañó y salió de inmediato, con otra toalla sacada de un gran armario del baño, se sentó a desenredarse el cabello, el le colocó las manos en los hombros.

¿dejas que lo haga yo? Preguntó, ella lo miró y le dio el cepillo en silencio, el comenzó a cepillarle el cabello, ella se relajó y sonrió –lo haces bien. Dijo –mi madre deja que se lo haga. Dijo el –tiene el cabello tan largo como el tuyo. Ella repitió su sonrisa.

Me gustaría conocerla. El besó su nuca –algún día, cuando vayas a casa. La cena apareció en una bandeja –oh mira, ha llegado la cena. Dijo el mientras la tomaba, ambos se sentaron a comer en la cama en un silencio cargado de espera, cuando terminaron, la bandeja desapareció de la misma forma que había aparecido.

Bueno, a dormir. Dijo él mientras se metía en las cobijas, Serena un poco emocionada pero resignada, se metió al lado de el, le tocó el brazo –pensé que jamás iba a recibir otro toque tuyo. Ella negó.

No para siempre. Dijo –pero si durante un tiempo, te lo mereces. El le acarició el rostro –déjame explicarme por amor a Nix hermosa. Pidió mientras la mirada de el se perdía en los ojos de ella y viceversa, ella suspiró –de acuerdo, adelante. El sonrió, besó su frente y comenzó la explicación:

-verás, conjuré las sombras porque sentí que eran lo mejor para poder bloquear a tus guerreras y criogenizarlas. Dijo el mientras la besaba –pero te juro por Nix, que les cambié la naturaleza de asesinas despiadadas, a guerreras simplemente que las noquearán para criogenizarlas. Ella le acarició el rostro.

- ¿las vas a congelar? El asintió besando primero su frente y luego sus labios, cuando se separó respondió:

-así es, es la mejor manera de preservarlas y cumplir mi promesa. Ella asintió –eso lo entiendo, pero ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? El ahogó una risita –hermosa. Dijo dulcemente dándole otro beso –acordamos que no revelaríamos nuestras estrategias ¿lo recuerdas? Ella asintió –si, lo recuerdo pero igual, no tengo un buen presentimiento. Dijo ella –te preocupas demasiado. Agregó el riendo suavemente, la volvió a besar –quizás si. Dijo –aunque con darte un beso adormecedor, me pasé de la raya un poco. Ella frunció el ceño.

- ¿solo un poco? Preguntó –si, solo un poco. Respondió el besándola otra vez –perdóname por darte un beso adormecedor. Ella sonrió, acarició la mejilla de el y la besó –y tu por mi bofetón. El sonrió.

-perdonada. Ella rió –perdonado. Dijo – ¿ambos perdonados entonces? Preguntó el, ella asintió.

- ¿tienes sueño? Preguntó el de manera traviesa –nop ¿y tu? Preguntó ella –tampoco. Dijo el dándole otro beso - ¿te parece si nos besamos un rato? Preguntó ella –sus deseos son órdenes princesa. Dijo el besándola y así se quedaron un rato largo dándose y dándose besos y palabras de amor.

Al día siguiente, Serena salía del colegio alegremente cuando miró a Diamante que la esperaba en la esquina cercana - ¡príncipe! Exclamó corriendo hacia el, el cual, le abrió los brazos justo a tiempo - ¡hola hermosa! Exclamó feliz, ella dio vueltas y vueltas entre los brazos de el –que bueno que llegaste. Dijo –gracias, a mi también me alegra verte. Dijo el mientras besaba su frente –vamos a almorzar. Dijo ella, el asintió.

-conozco un sitio precioso. Comenzó cuando un temblor los sacudió - ¿Qué pasa? Preguntó Serena, Diamante la colocó detrás de el al tiempo que una chica de arabescas ropas verdes aparecía, el bufó.

-déjame adivinar, tu eres la arabic warrior de la tierra. Ella asintió sacando un bastón –así es. Dijo mientras lo miraba –y tu, estás muerto. Dijo lanzando un rayo verde de dicho bastón.

. ¡Trueno obscuro! Lanzó Diamante mientras encerraba a su princesa en una cúpula de energía negra - ¡Díam! ¡Sácame! ¡Sácame! gritaba ella, pero el no le hacía caso – ¡despertar de las tinieblas! Lanzó, ella esquivó –mejor pon mas atención ¡boca amante! Una boca verde salió del suelo donde el estaba parado - ¡que! Exclamó levitándose rápidamente –maldición estuvo a punto de comerme. Dijo para si, al tiempo que escuchaba el grito de pavor de su princesa, pero ni decirle que estaba bien pudo, se tubo que dedicar una vez mas a la batalla.

-no me dejaré ganar ¡lágrima negra! Ella rió - ¡ocaso del desierto! Lanzó, el rodó para esquivar –verdad que puedes manejar todo lo que a tierra se refiere, genial ¡centella de las tinieblas! Lanzó, le dio por fin - ¡arenas movedizas! Lanzó ella, el comenzó a hundirse rápidamente.

-mala suerte por ti príncipe. Dijo la arabic warrior de la tierra –morirás ahogado en arena. El se concentró - ¡pesadilla de tinieblas! Un rayo negro la envolvió y la pulverizó, pero la mujer, al no tener su corazón en su cuerpo no murió simplemente desapareció, ya la arena movediza la tenía en las axilas –diablos. Dijo –debo salir, debo. Comenzó pero, no podía liberarse, por mas que lo intentó y Serena dando gritos de pavor temiendo por su vida, no podía

ayudarlo porque el escudo que tenía era tan fuerte como fuera su vida, si lo lograba romper, lo mataría.


	18. Chapter 18

Andrómeda mira a sus lectoras, que serias la esperan en la puerta de la base nemesiana, con mucho cuidado se acerca y deja ante ellas, el capi de hoy.

Hola mis queridas seguidoras ¡otro capi! ¡Wiiiiii! ¡Espero lo disfruten! Disculpen el retraso pero…tengo otro fic y otras cosas que ando sacando poco a poco.

Espero les este el giro de los acontecimientos de nuestra historia.

Gracias a los que leen en las sombras y a mi reviewers ¡gracias a princesmerak por su comentario! ¡Me has dado mucha batería para seguir! Gracias ya somos 1.100 y dele.

¡denme mas ganas!¡con un hermoso REVIEW!

Sailor moon, es propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi, yo solo les regalo historias que lleguen al corazón.

Hunter ataca otra vez

Diamante estaba en problemas, el sabía que estaba en problemas, que la arena movediza, la tuviera en las axilas era cosa de preocupación, pero sobretodo, el que su princesa hiciera mella en su fuerza golpeando y golpeando su escudo, era cosa de verdad muy angustiante, intentó safarse, pero entre su desesperación por lograr subir y el nivel de angustia generado por los gritos de su princesa la verdad, no la estaba pasando nada bien, cuando una energía rosa se vio - ¡Lunita! Exclamó el - ¡papi! Exclamó ella en un grito mientras lo sujetaba –amor, que bueno que llegaste. La niña asintió –te sacaré. Dijo, el negó –no tienes suficiente fuerza, trae al gran sabio, a tus tíos, a mi padrino, corre hija corre. Pero la niña negó y le aferró las manos –yo te sacaré. Dijo, el negó –es imposible Serena, obedece. Ella negó con su misma terquedad reflejada en sus ojos azules.

¡yo te sacaré! Gritó, una energía rosa los envolvió a los 2 y Diamante cayó encima de la niña aplastándola, ella gimió, el se levantó de inmediato y la alzó.

-gracias Lunita. Dijo –papi, soy muy fuerte. Dijo la niña mientras reía, el asintió riendo mientras la sostenía y ella se aferraba a su cuello –lo eres, tan fuerte como tu madre y como yo. Ella rió.

Así es. Diamante se acercó al escudo y lo deshizo - ¡Díam! ¡Díam! gritó Serena corriendo a sus brazos, el la abrazó a la par que seguía sosteniendo a la niña -estoy bien hermosa, estoy bien. Dijo, ella le besaba las mejillas - ¡tuve tanto miedo Díam! Dijo –yo también pero, estamos bien. Dijo el sonriendo, cuando una voz familiar para Serena, la hizo darse la vuelta.

Serena Alejandra Sutkino. Dijo la voz de su padre –pa, papá. Dijo la joven –así que este es el rebelde que te ha hecho irte de casa. Dijo el furioso –llamé al colegio, para saber si sabían de ti, y han dicho que, que no has faltado a ninguna de tus clases. Diamante separó a Serena de su padre.

Permítame. Dijo el –esto es con mi hija, no contigo bruto barbaján. Diamante le dirigió una mirada al señor Sutkino capaz de helar a las montañas –discúlpeme señor, pero al delincuente que se refiere su ex y sus ex amigas es a mi, cosa que no soy y como usted puede ver, mi princesa está asistiendo a clases con la misma regularidad que si fuera usted con quien viviera. El señor Sutkino negó –eres muy mayor para ella. Dijo –apenas 7 años, no ó Diamante –papá, yo lo amo y es mi decisión. Pero el señor Kengi la cortó.

Tu vives bajo mi techo y mientras sea así. Pero Diamante lo cortó a el –no, ella vive bajo el mío y será así, todo el tiempo que dure esto y si algún día, ella quisiera irse, no se irá desamparada, le recomiendo que deje a su hija en paz y se fije mas en quienes la rodean que en lo que ella haga con algún chico que sigue estando en la media de ella, puesto que, es imposible que yo sea su padre. Kengi se quedó mudo mientras Diamante aferraba con un brazo la cintura de Serena, con el otro mantenía aferrada a Lunita y los 3 tras un auto desaparecieron dejando atónito al padre de Serena.

El gran sabio estaba junto a Esmeralda –veo que las cosas con Phanton van a empeorar para nosotros. Dijo el, ella asintió –al parecer si. Aseguró mientras lo miraba –es evidente que el maldito padrino del príncipe Diamante, no dejará que hagamos las cosas como debemos hacer para que el fantasma de la muerte, cumpla su objetivo. La muchacha asintió.

-gran sabio, sugiero que matemos a Phanton inmediatamente. El rió –todo a su tiempo querida, todo a su tiempo. Aseguró –pero irremediablemente morirá, para poder hacer realidad el sueño del fantasma de la muerte. Esmeralda rió.

-así será, mi señor. Dijo mientras desaparecía al lado del gran sabio.

Las sailors, estaban reunidas en casa de Rey –bueno chicas. Dijo esta por fin –entonces si aceptamos la propuesta del nemesiano. Lita asintió –si, es lo mejor, debemos ser guerreras mas fuertes. Mina apoyó con un gesto de cabeza el comentario de su amiga.

-chicas, yo pienso que igual deberíamos pedirle disculpas a Serena. Dijo Amy –con todo lo que le hemos hecho, ella está muy resentida. Rey asintió –y tenía razón, nos dejamos guiar mas por lo que Darien pensara que por lo que ella opinara, y nuestra lealtad debe ser hacia Serena y la persona que ella ama. Lita asintió –aunque sea nuestro enemigo. Dijo –debemos protegerlo de sus enemigos, aunque después, lo debamos destruir. Dijo Mina, Amy asintió.

-entonces ¿vamos a ir a entrenar con Phanton? Preguntó, todas asintieron mientras sacaban sus plumas y se transformaban, cuando estuvieron listas se tomaron de las manos - ¡teletransportación! Invocaron mientras con la decisión en su semblante, desaparecían.

Las sailors llegaron a las inmediaciones de la base, todas se miraron mientras miraban el alrededor, Rey dio un paso hacia adelante.

-Phanton, hemos venido a aceptar tu propuesta. El aludido apareció sentado en el aire, sonriendo de forma arrogante –vaya, vaya, así que las poderosas sailors han decidido aceptar mi oferta, bien hecho. Todas lo miraron con desafío.

-no te extralimites viejo. Comenzó Lita, pero el de un gesto imperioso la calló –de ahora en adelante, soy señor o profesor, ustedes no tienen la familiaridad de llamarme por mi nombre. Mina lo miró - ¿Cómo te atreves a decir eso? Preguntó –de la misma manera en la que ustedes han sido desleales e imprudentes. Todas lanzaron miradas en diferentes direcciones.

- ¿creen que no supe lo que hicieron? Preguntó el –abandonaron a su líder natural por un tercero, eso es algo imperdonable. Dijo el mientras las miraba con ira y desprecio –Serena es, Serena era. Comenzó Rey –una gran guerrera, que como los guerreros de una mitad del universo, tienen ese talón de Aquiles, todos tenemos un talón de Aquiles, algunos el mismo, otros distintos, pero nadie es impenetrabel al 100% y eso, desagradecidas idiotas, lo tienen que entender. Todas bajaron la mirada –además, a pesar de toda esa frustración que implica su debilidad, Serena es una de las guerreras mas fuertes y tenaces que conozco y ustedes, por culpa del desprecio que los antiguos terrestres le tenían a los débiles a la hipnosis debido a que no sabían como protegerse de ese mal que los aquejó y que hizo que muchos reyes fueran esclavos de otros planetas, la humillaron y la despreciaron, y eso como equipo, es imperdonable, inconvenible y despreciable. Todas se agacharon aún mas.

-el rechazar las órdenes directas de su líder, haciéndola llegar al punto de utilizar el control mental es el doble de malo de lo que ya han hecho. Continuó el –ella no debió. Comenzó Rey pero fue cortada una vez mas –ella hizo lo que podía hacer, lo que debía, necesitaba a su equipo, lo conjuraba quisieran ustedes o no, son su equipo, su deber es apoyarla por la buena o por la mala. Mina lloraba al igual que las demás –nos dejamos llevar. Dijo –y ultrajaron su juramento en el proceso. Dijo el –cuando ella nunca lo hizo. Todas asintieron a sus palabras.

- ¿Cómo podemos recuperar a Serena? Preguntó Lita –volviendo a construir su confianza en ustedes y demostrándole que son sus amigas, no las de su novio, las de ella. Todas asintieron –bien. Dijo el tras haberlas mirado con seriedad –andando, hay mucho que hacer. Dijo el mientras entraban a una parte recién construida de la base.

Zafiro y Black Lady miraron llegar a su cuñada, a su sobrina y a su hermano - ¿Qué pasó? Preguntó Zafiro –me atacó la arabic warrior de la tierra. Dijo Diamante –pe, pero ¿estás bien? Preguntó Rini aferrando a su hermano, este asintió en silencio –si, gracias a la niña. Dijo mientras ella, hacía gestos para que Diamante la dejara en el suelo, cuando lo hizo, como un huracán rubio, se lanzó a los brazos de Zafiro –te lo dije tío Zafiro, que me necesitaban. El rió mientras besaba sus cabellos.

-pues, tuviste razón sobrina. Dijo el con alegría, otra voz se oyó:

-como descendiente de la luna, la pequeñita tiene habilidades premonitorias como su madre, es mejor, no desconfiar de su juicio. Dijo Phanton –así es. Dijo Rini –vamos Lunita, vamos a hacer una fiesta de te. La niña saltó a los brazos de su tía - ¡siiii! ¡Una fieeestaaa deee teee! ¿Vendrá el tío Zafiro? Preguntó –claro, el no se lo perdería por nada. Zafiro puso cara de tragedia al comentario de su hermana.

- ¿verdad Zafiro? ¿Que no te lo perderías por nada? Preguntó Black Lady, el rió –para nada Rini, sería incapaz de perderme sus fiestas de te. Dijo, la niña les tomó las manos a ambos hermanos y los 3, se alejaron tras despedirse de los otros 3, Diamante, Serena y Phanton se miraron las caras mientras el padrino con la mirada, le preguntaba a su ahijado por su estado de salud.

Darien estaba pasando por un callejón en su auto, era el sitio mas rápido para el lugar hacia el cual, se dirigía, cuando una voz lo interceptó –aquí estás. Dijo Hunter, el joven dio un grito de horror y un giro brusco al volante que lo salvó de impactarse contra una pared, se bajó rápidamente y alzó su rosa, una vez transformado, le lanzó una rosa negra al droido.

-con eso, morirás envenenado maldito. Dijo pero el droido, no realizó gesto de dolor alguno –los venenos no me afectan. Aseguró pero esa declaración no le hizo mella a Darien - ¡secreto de la máscara! Lanzó el, el droido rió por segunda vez, aunque el ataque no se hizo esperar, este siguió sin afectarle.

-eres un mounstro. Dijo Darien lanzando una rosa blanca que debía congelar a su oponente pero el droido una vez mas, fue inmune –no lo has entendido, tus ataques no me producen daño, eres tan débil, que tus patéticos esfuerzos no significan nada para mi. Darien dio un paso hacia atrás.

- ¡muere! ¡Maldita escoria! Gritó el droido - ¡cadena de amor de Venus! Gritó una voz, eso lastimó al droido –así que eres tu, nuevamente. Dijo el –así es, no dejaré que hieras a mi Darien. Dijo sailor Venus –ten cuidado Mina, el es peligroso. Ella asintió –no te preocupes Darien, yo puedo con el. El droido rió –si es que puedes ñoña rubia. Ella saltó y le dio una patada.

- ¡cadena de amor de Venus! El droido esquivó –ese ataque es muy fácil de esquivar. Ella sonrió –claro que no ¡cascada de Venus! Lanzó, el droido cayó en el suelo.

-maldita chiquilla. Dijo enfurecido, ella le lanzó un puñetazo, el le regresó otro, ella 2 patadas y el otras mas, combinaron las artes marciales con los rayos, ella lo hirió tras un rato.

-no siempre tendrás a alguien que te salve, maldito gusano. Dijo el droido mientras desaparecía, Darien la miró mientras Mina se acercaba a el - ¿estás bien? El asintió –gracias Mina. Dijo el, ella lo ayudó a levantarse –vamos, tienes que descansar y alejarte de acá, el droido es muy peligroso. El asintió y acompañada de el, se fueron a un lugar seguro.

Serena, estaba en su dormitorio, con Diamante y Lunita, los 3 riendo y pasándola bien cuando el reloj de la aludida sonó, Diamante y Lunita lo miraron extrañados, ella sonrió y se alejó de ellos, salió hacia el jardín y abrió la tapa.

-sailor mercury. Dijo ella –Alteza, hay un droido en un parque de terror, necesitamos que venga. Serena miró a Diamante y Lunita que estaban jugando a las cosquillas, suspiró espérenme, voy enseguida. Dijo mientras se alejaba del jardín y desaparecía.


	19. Chapter 19

Hola mis queridas seguidoras (si aún las hay) acá otro capi de nuestra historia.

Pido disculpas por dejarlas tragando moscas, pero, tenía otro fic solicitado y me tengo que partir en muchos pedazos, es culpa mía, pero hago lo mejor que puedo.

Gracias a princessmerak mi última reviewer ¡espero este capi te guste!

¡Déjenme saber su parecer! ¡Con un hermosos REVIEW!

Sailor moon, es propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi, yo solo, les intento dar, historias inolvidables.

El cuarto intento de asesinato de Serena.

Tras llegar al parque y mirar la situación de las chicas, de su equipo, Serena se dirigió hacia una parte alejada del lugar y alzó su broche.

¡por el poder del cristal lunar! ¡transformación! al estar lista, corrió hacia donde su equipo peleaba con un droido extraño, con aspecto de demonio, piel roja y ojos amarillos.

- ¿Qué clase de monstruo es ese? Se preguntó Serena - ¡espera un poco! El droido detuvo su ataque.

No dejaré que dañes a nadie dejándoles sentir miedo, soy una saibor scout, que lucha por el amor y la justicia. Hizo su pose - ¡soy sailor moon! ¡sailor moon te castigará en el nombre de la luna! Dijo y acto seguido se lanzó hacia el droido.

¡rayo lunar! Lanzó Serena, Amy asintió - ¡burbujas de mercurio! ¡exploten! lanzó junto a Serena, ambos poderes hirieron al droido quien gritó de dolor.

Es mi turno ¡rayo creciente de venus! Lanzó Mina, Lita sonrió ¡centella relampagueante de júpiter!invocó y lanzó al droido, Rey se acercó a el y le dio una patada.

¡aros de fuego de Marte! ¡enciéndanse! lanzó, el droido cayó.

Es todo para el. Dijo Amy –cuidado chicas ¡cuidado chicas! Exclamó Lita al ver al droido levantarse como si nada.

Flecha del miedo. Lanzó el droido a las 5 sailors quienes con una flecha roja, cayeron al suelo.

Bien hecho zombilín. Dijo Esmeralda tranquilamente, sonrió.

Ahora, todas morirán y el príncipe Diamante regresará a la maldad. Añadió riendo con malicia y sentándose en el aire para ver el desenlace de ese suceso.

Rini y Phanton, quienes miraban desde una bola de cristal lo sucedido, se levantaron del sofá de terciopelo negro donde estaban sentados.

-debemos ir a ayudar a mi cuñada. Dijo Rini –ya quisiera hacer algo por ella. Dijo Phanton.

-pero esto es algo que sailor moon y sus amigas deberán enfrentar solas y superar igual. Acotó, Rini lo miró aturdida.

-pero, pero debemos hacer algo.

Dijo –no podemos hacer nada Rini, ya lo sabes. Dijo Phanton –es una situación de miedo que debes resolver. Rini negó obstinada.

-Esmeralda está allá, quizás, planee algo para deshacerse de mi cuñada si no puede hacerlo el hechizo del droido. Phanton asintió al comentario de la peli rosa.

-bien, siendo así, iremos. Anunció, Rini le sonrió, asintió y ambos desaparecieron.

Ilusión de serena.

Serena caía por un hueco, puso pie en un suelo lleno de cenizas.

¿Qué habrá pasado aquí? Se preguntó –parecen las cenizas del palacio de Díam. Dijo, comenzó a caminar a plena noche mientras miraba el alrededor, un escalofrío la recorrió.

-todo parece muerto, lleno de muerte y abandono ¿Qué lugar es este? Se preguntó, llegó a las ruinas de un castillo, su corazón apretó dentro de su pecho.

Estas son las ruinas del castillo de Díam ¿pero como? Se preguntó, siguió su camino, cuando vio a su príncipe de espaldas en el suelo, su capa manchada de rojo, atravesado por una espada de hoja negra como la noche, Serena palideció.

No, no…no…no…Díam…Díam…no…noooooooooooooooooooo. Gritó desgarradoramente llegando hasta el, le dio la vuelta y vio los ojos volteados de su príncipe, una espada en su pecho en forma de calavera, su cabello manchado de sangre, su boca abierta en el grito mudo de la muerte.

Díam…Díam, abre los ojos, no me dejes, por favor, no, no me dejes, te amo, te amo. Susurraba Serena batiendo el cuerpo inexpresivo e inanimado de Diamante, pero este no hizo reacción alguna, miróel fantasma del gran sabio.

-no quiero vivir sin ti Díam ¡no quiero vivir sin ti! Gritó la chica arrojándose a los fríos brazos de su amado, cuando, pisó una cosa abultada, miró, debajo de Diamante, estaba Lunita, cortada por la mitad, si Serena se había sentido morir al ver eso, ahora no quería que la vida siguiera.

Mi hija, mi bebé, Lunita, Lunita ¡Serena! Gritó como un lamento el nombre de su hija.

Fin ilusión de Serena.

Ilusión de Amy.

Amy despertó en un sitio arruinado, era el antiguo palacio de los reyes Serena y Endimiun, caminó por los pasillos, cuando de repente, encontró a su amiga, pero había algo diferente en ella, una luna invertida sobre su frente, Amy dio un paso hacia atrás.

-Se, Serena. Dijo –que bueno que has llegado sailor mercury. Dijo Serena con un vestido negro idéntico al de Black Lady.

-te mataré ¡muuuueeeereeee! Exclamó mientras lanzaba un rayo negro que la abrió por la mitad.

Fin ilusión de Amy.

Ilusión de Rey.

Rey caminaba por los pasillos del templo destruido, miró a su abuelo en el suelo - ¡abuelo! ¡No! ¡Abuelo! exclamó mientras le daba la vuelta, en ese momento, vio a Serena entrar de la mano del príncipe Diamante, ella con su uniforme de escuela secundaria.

-veremos a Rey Diamante. Dijo ella, el estaba inexpresivo.

-no, no la veremos sailor moon. Dijo de repente, Serena dio un paso hacia atrás.

-tu solo fuiste una manera de acercarme al poder de la tierra y ahora, que tengo el cristal de plata, no me eres de utilidad, muere sailor moon. Rey miró atónita como el joven sacaba un poder rojo de sus manos y atravesaba a Serena con el.

- ¡noooooo! Gritó Rey, pero cuando se prestaba a ir por la cabeza del príncipe Diamante, este desaparecía de su alcance.

Fin ilusión de Rey.

Ilusión de Lita.

Lita estaba con Serena en una tienda de helados, ambas comían divertidas.

-esto está muy rico Serena. Decía Lita, Serena asentía.

-así es Lita, iré por otra cosa para ti. Dijo, se levantó de la mesa y se acercó a la barra, el muchacho que la atendía, se parecía, tenía cierto parecido con Diamante, pero Lita ignoró este detalle.

-ten Lita. Dijo Serena trayéndole un helado rojo con una cereza en su cúspide, Lita lo miró deleitada y comenzó a probar el helado.

-esto sabe un poco raro pero bien, está delicioso. Dijo, cuando repentinamente, comenzó a dolerle la cabeza.

-no se…porqué me siento tan mal. Comenzó Lita, Serena la miraba con pena.

-lo lamento Lita, pero no puedes seguir viva. Lita la miró con asombro –en realidad, la tierra no tiene nada bueno que ofrecer, Diamante tiene razón. Dijo Serena levantándose.

-es mejor que mueran. Lita comenzó a toser –que me has dado ¡que me has dado! Serena la miraba inexpresiva.

-un veneno nemesiano, que refleja tu mayor terror. Dijo Serena, Lita tosía mas y mas –sangre…me has…me has… ¡me has dado sangre! Exclamó ahogada, Serena la miró con tristeza mientras Diamante se le acercaba y la abrazaba por detrás.

-lo lamento, es lo mejor…es lo mejor. La voz de Serena se perdía en el silencio y en el frío vacío al cual, Lita era arrastrada.

Fin ilusión de Lita.

Ilusión de Mina.

Mina estaba sentada en la cama de Darien, había decidido regalarle lo mas importante que una chica le puede dar a un chico, esperaba angustiada, cuando escuchó ruidos de besos y unos ruiditos que no auguraban nada bueno, cuando salió vio a Serena sin su camisa y a Darien haciendo cosas que Mina deseaba que le hicieran a ella.

¿Qué haces Darien? Le preguntó Mina aunque anticipaba la respuesta.

-la verdad Mina, fue muy divertido salir contigo, pero tu, no eres nada, no vales nada, no le llegas ni por los pies a Serena y ella es, a la que yo amo, fuiste solo un juego una ilusión, la imagen se desvanecía mientras las palabras de Darien se repetían.

Fin ilusión de Mina.

Phanton y Rini llegaron al sitio donde las 5 sailors gritaban cada una hundida en su ilusión a la par, que se dejaban arrastrar por su delirio de miedo, las flechas rojas se hundían mas y mas en sus pechos, centímetro a centímetro. Black Lady palideció a la par de Phanton.

-si no enfrentan sus miedos, pueden morir, hay que hacer algo. Dijo, Black Lady asintió y se acercó a su cuñada, pero el droido la frenó.

- ¡no intervengas! Exclamó - ¡desaparece! Gritó Black Lady molesta lanzándole un rayo negro que lo envió a la pared, Phanton, se acercó a Esmeralda y tras lanzarla al lado del droido, los encerró en un escudo vital, Black Lady asintió a Phanton y colocó su mano sobre la tiara de Serena e inmediatamente, su espíritu fue absorbido hacia dentro, dejándola a ella en una especie de trance, Black Lady corrió por los pasillos, sabiendo que encontraría, llegó a la sala donde su cuñada estaba arrodillada en un charco de sangre, con los cadáveres de su hermano y su sobrina.

- ¡Serena! Gritó Rini, la aludida alzó la cabeza de la fortaleza de sus brazos y con el rostro ensangrentado miró a Black Lady.

-Rini, no puede ser posible, tu estás muerta, tus hermanos muertos, mi hija muerta, fallé, fallé, tengo tanto miedo de perder a tu hermano, no quiero vivir sin el, no quiero vivir sin Lunita. Black Lady se arrodilló en el charco de sangre, en frente de su cuñada, la hizo soltarse del cadáver de su hermano.

-esto no es real cuñada, es tu mas grande miedo que te ha absorbido, pero no es real, no ha pasado, y si nos esforzamos, jamás pasará. Serena parpadeó.

-no ¿no es real? Preguntó como despertando de un sueño, Black Lady asintió a la afirmación de su cuñada.

-así es, esto no es real, es una proyección de tu miedo. Serena se levantó abrazada a su cuñada.

-tengo miedo de fallar, de que nada resulte al final, pero haré, hasta lo imposible, porque este cuadro no se manifieste, porque nunca llegue a la realidad ¡no llegará a la realidad! Exclamó Serena, una luz rosa lo iluminó todo y ella despertó, la flecha roja se desvaneció como arena, justo a pocos centímetros de su corazón, estaba tan débil, con dolor de cabeza, pero la sonrisa de Rini la reanimó.

-bien hecho, cuñada. Dijo Black Lady mientras se levantaba y corría hacia la siguiente persona.

Phanton, al ver a Rini dirigirse hacia Serena, se dirigió hacia Amy, al tocar su tiara, le pasó lo mismo que a Black Lady, el estaba parado en frente de la sailor quien, cortada lloraba viendo a Diamante y Serena besarse.

-eres patética. Le dijo Phanton, Amy lo miró.

- ¿has venido a burlarte de mi? Preguntó, el negó –en realidad, a sacarte de aquí, pero, creo que no será posible. Afirmó, Amy lloraba.

- ¡deja de ver a tu princesa como una mujer manipulable maldita sea! Eso cortó en seco el llanto de Amy, Phanton se acercó a ella.

-esto hubiera ocurrido así, si tu princesa no amara a mi ahijado, es una visión que nunca pasará, ella nunca te matará, porque no está controlada por nadie, debes entender eso ya ¡debes entenderlo de una buena vez! Amy lo miró, la imagen de los amantes obscuros se congeló.

-pero. Dijo –tu princesa es fiel a sus principios, como lo es mi ahijado, si ella lo ama de verdad, esta visión no tiene sentido, ella no está controlada por el, ni lo será por nadie para que hacerlo, si lo que mi ahijado quiere es su amor y ya lo tiene. Amy asintió.

Pero si ¿pero si el gran sabio? Comenzó a preguntar, pero Phanton la interrumpió.

-el gran sabio no la controlará a ella mientras yo viva, te doy mi palabra, es hora de que entiendas que el ser débil a la hipnosis, no te hace un guerrero débil, simplemente es un aspectoque hay que cuidar, nada mas. Dijo Phanton, Amy recordó como Serena derrotó a Véril, a Alan y a Ann, asintió.

-es verdad, eso es un temor infundado, además, Serena no es fácil de atrapar a menos que la hipnoticen o la desesperen o usen su facilidad de distraerse, pero fuera de eso, es la mejor y, parece que he estado equivocada del proceder de Diamante, no la quiere como ayudante, de verdad la ama, y la ha respetado por eso. Phanton asintió, una luz azul se vio, y ambos regresaron cada quien a su cuerpo, al deshacerse la flecha, ella despertó, Phanton le dedicó un asentimiento, Amy vio a Serena acompañada de Black Lady quien se incorporó enseguida y corrió hacia donde Rey estaba, Phanton asintió y corrió hacia Lita, Serena y Amy por mas, que quisieron ir a ayudar a Mina, estaban muy debilitadas para poder levantarse siquiera del suelo.

Black Lady entró a la ilusión de Rey, quien estaba horrorizada al mirar su miedo reflejado una y otra vez, una y otra vez.

-eres tonta. Dijo Black Lady, Rey la miró confundida –estás mal, si crees que mi hermano traicionaría a mi cuñada, su amor es sincero. Rey negó.

-un ser maligno no puede sentir, no puede sentir amor, sus vidas están regidas por la maldad. Black Lady negó –es hora de que dejes de pensar así de las marcas obscuras, el hecho de que tengamos los poderes de la obscuridad, no quiere decir que sean poderes de la maldad. Dijo Rini acercándose a la sailor.

-la obscuridad fue creada por la fuerza superior que nosotros llamamos Nix y ustedes Selene, dime sailor mars ¿la noche es malvada porque existe? La pelinegra pensó la pregunta.

-no. Concluyó por fin, Black Lady asintió – ¿las panteras son malas por ser negras? Preguntó Rini por segunda vez, Rey negó nuevamente.

-simplemente son asp, aspectos de la creación. Black Lady asintió -El negro no es sinónimos de maldad, si vieras a alguien con alas blancas pensarías que es un ángel pero, si esa criatura matara a diestra y siniestra inocentes, tu ¿seguirías pensando que es una criatura de bien? Preguntó Black Lady, Rey negó.

-sería un monstro, no importaría el color de sus alas. De repente, recordó, que esas criaturas eran lunenses, asintió.

-Serena tenía razón, no todo lo blanco es bueno, ni lo negro malo. Rini asintió con una sonrisa al tiempo que una leve luz roja comenzaba a iluminar el alrededor.

-por eso, esta escena es imposible, ya que el, realmente la ama, y nunca, nunca podría hacerle daño. La luz roja lo innundó todo, Rey despertó tras su flecha deshacerse, Black Lady hizo un gesto aprobatorio y se alejó de ella hacia Mina.

Phanton entró en la ilusión de Lita, que seguía tosiendo mientras, miraba a los amantes abrazados que en silencio, aguardaban su muerte.

-eres torpe. Dijo mientras la miraba, Lita lo miró dolida.

- ¿has venido a burlarte de mi? Le preguntó –no, venía a sacarte de aquí, pero creo, que no vale la pena. Anunció Phanton.

- ¿Por qué lo dices? Preguntó Lita –porque una sailor que no cree en su propósito, está destinada al desastre. Dijo el, ella lo miró.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes? Preguntó, el sonrió.

-en su tiempo, conocí a una sailor, llamada Darlet, era la sailor de nuestro planeta, pero murió misteriosamente, o quizás su muerte no fue tan misteriosa, era parte del equipo de las sailors ¿crees que por ella tener nergía obscura era condenada? Siendo una de las mas fuertes. Lita negó.

-a veces, Darlet no entendía los procedimientos de su sailor líder, la reina Serendi, pero te aseguro que siempre confió en ella y nunca la cuestionó. Lita lloró.

-que equivocadas hemos estado, prejuzgando por las marcas, sin saber en realidad como es la persona. Phanton asintió al tiempo que la luz verde incrementaba su brillo que poco a poco había cubierto todo.

-no todo lo blanco es bueno, ni lo negro, malo. Dijo Phanton a la par de ella, la flecha de Lita se deshizo y ella despertó, miró a Phanton, quien le sonrió y asintió.

-bienvenida sailor Júpiter. Dijo, Lita asintió y miró hacia el lado donde estaba Mina, Black Lady estaba arrodillada pero no salía y la flecha se dirigía mas y mas hacia el corazón de Mina, Phanton no perdió mas tiempo y le tocó el brazo a Rini, cayendo el en el trance.

Black Lady, había logrado captar la atención de Mina, cuando inesperadamente, el gran sabio había aparecido.

-no dejaré que ustedes frustren mis planes salvando a estas niñas, todas deben morir, y ya que Esmeralda ha fallado, yo me encargaré de que tu las mates. Le dijo el a Mina mientras la envolvía en un poder obscuro.

-nadie te quiere Mina, nadie te valora. Dijo el mientras la escena continuaba nuevamente tras haberse pausado, Black Lady exclamó:

- ¡no te dejes controlar! ¡Sailor venus! ¡Despierta! pero la aludida, había cambiado, un vestido negro con azul y la luna invertida.

-mata a la princesa. Dijo el gran sabio.

-así lo haré, mi señor. Dijo, Black Lady comenzó a gritar mientras el gran sabio desaparecía, el poder se había vuelto tan sorprendente, Phanton apareció y la separó.

-debemos salir ¡debemos salir! Exclamó Phanton halándola, Mina abrió sus ojos, su traje de sailor la había abandonado, miró a sus amigas debilitadas.

- ¡no hay tiempo! Exclamó Phanton –debes darle energía a las 4 sailors, ahora. Black Lady asintió y alzó los brazos, su poder negro escapaba de ella y a medida de que tocaba a las chicas, se transformaba en sus respectivos colores, Rini no pudo mas y cuando su fuerza llegó al límite, se desmayó, Phanton deshizo el escudo, el droido y Esmeradla quedaron en libertad.

- ¡no pierdan tiempo! Dijo Phanton a Amy, Rey y Lita – ¡desháganse de ella! Las 3 se dirigieron hacia ellos y se pusieron manos a la obra, Mina se acercó a Serena.

-te mataré y llenaremos todo el mundo de obscuridad. Dijo –no lo permitiré. Dijo Serena alzando el cristal de plata, pero Mina esquivó, Serena se dedicó a lanzarle rayos rosas y platas desde el cristal, pero a cada paso, se debilitaba mas y mas, en cambio Mina, parecía tan estable, tan sólida.

-debes activar todo el poder del cristal de plata ¡debes regresar a tu traje de princesa para activarlo todo! Ella asintió.

- ¡transformación! Exclamó, sus ropas de princesa de la luna aparecieron, Phanton sabía, que era regla en una lucha de cristales que para utilizar no el 50% del poder del cristal de plata destinado al guerrero sinó el 100% destinado al heredero al trono, al espíritu del planeta este debía estar con su representación de poder llámese traje y marca, así, se hacía una pelea de cristales netamente mágica, Serena, ya estaba con sus ropas de princesa y con los rayos seguía encarando a Mina, pero estos no surtían efecto.

- ¡escúchame bien sailor venus! Gritó Phanton, Mina volteó a mirarlo.

-tu no eres menos que nadie, Serena no sería tan ruin para quitarte a tu razón de vivir, para dejar que te le acercaras así y luego arrebatártelo, es noble, buena y el hombre que te merezca te valorará por lo que eres, no tengas miedo si no has encontrado el amor, este llegará a ti. Ella rió.

-tu no sabes nada. Dijo –lo se, mejor que tu, yo lo estuve buscando, hasta que lo encontré en la sailor de mi planeta. Mina se quedó congelada.

- ¿hay esperanza para mi? Preguntó –no se si con Endimiun, pero la hay, siempre la hay. Dijo Phanton, Mina dejó caer una lágrima.

-no te dejes engañar. Dijo el gran sabio, pero antes de que pudiera utilizar nuevamente su corriente obscura, Phanton se acercó a el.

- ¡hazlo ahora princesa! Exclamó - ¡curación lunar! ¡Acción! invocó Serena, logrando tras un rato, purificar a Mina, el gran sabio rió.

-las has salvado, pero sailor moon está a punto de morir. Dijo, Phanton, debilitado no podía ni arrastrarse hacia Serena.

-no. Susurró –ahijado. Dijo antes de desmayarse.

Lunita miró a su papá quien, se había quedado helado a mitad de un juego de escondite, el contaba, ella se escondía, era simple, pero repentinamente, su conteo cesó.

-pa ¿papá? ¿Que tienes papá? Preguntó la niña, el seguía con la mano en el pecho, cerró los ojos.

-hermosa…Rini…padrino. Dijo mientras seguía con los ojos cerrados, los abrió y desapareció.

- ¡tío Zafiro! ¡Papá ha desaparecido! Exclamó Lunita, Zafiro apareció al escuchar el grito de la niña.

- ¿Qué ha pasado? Preguntó –no lo se, papá se detuvo de repente, cerró los ojos, dijo el nombre de mamá, la tía Rini y el tío Phanton y desapareció.

-diablos, vamos Lunita. Dijo Zafiro tomándola en brazos y desapareciendo a la par de su hermano, Diamante llegó al parque, encontró a las 3 sailors en problemas, cada vez, que intentaban acercarse a Serena quien seguía con su traje de princesa, el droido les frenaba el camino.

- ¡desaparece! Gritó Diamante lanzando un rayo negro y desintegrándolo de inmediato, el se acercó a Serena, le tomó el pulso.

-su corazón está latiendo muy lentamente. Dijo el mirándo con preocupación el rostros de su amada, se acercó a ella y la besó, con eso, le dio un poco de energía para estabilizarla, el color regresó a ella y la respiración se acompasó, Diamante suspiró de alivio al tiempo que Lunita y Zafiro aparecían.

- ¡maaaaaamiiiiiiiii! Chilló la niña –está bien amor, ya está mejor. Dijo Diamante mientras tomaba a Serena en brazos y la besaba, Zafiro se acercó a Rini y Phanton.

-ambos desmayados. Informó tras comprobar los signos vitales de cada uno, Diamante suspiró y cerró los ojos.

-gracias a Nix,están bien. Dijo –vamos a casa hermano. Dijo Zafiro, Diamante asintió, miró a las sailors.

-ustedes vendrán con nosotros. Dijo y antes de que pudieran hacer algo las sailors, el las envolvió en una energía obscura y todos desaparecieron.


End file.
